GaaIno El Hombre de mis Sueños
by Zule1503
Summary: Ino Yamanaka, la hermosa rubia habia estado deprimida por la razon que su amor de todos los años, con el que siempre soñaba habia elegido a su mejor amiga y rival Sakura Haruno , y simplemente su compentencia habia terminada ¿Que deberia hacer ahora? Ya que se negaba a quedar soltera con lo hermosa que se habia puesto, pero una visita inesperada cambiara los sentimientos
1. Chapter 1 La Visita del Kazekage

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ANTES DE COMENZAR**

"-" presentan el turno de dialogo de,lo personajes

...los puntos se utilizan para cuamdo el personaje es inerrumpido o cuando hacen una pausa

Las letra escritas con negritas son pensamientos de los personajes

Porfas no se olvides de checar las notas finalesss graciass

Ino Yamanaka es una hermosa chica de 20 años, que Ahora trabajaba como una de las asistentes de su maestra Tsunade mas conocida como el quinto hokage de Konohagakure , pero en estos tiempos tenia mucho mas trabajo ya que Tsunade estaba de vuelta en el puesto hokage debido a que Naruto el actual gobernate estaba de luna de miel ,y como Kakashi habia rechazado reemplazarlo porque queria tiempo libre para estar con Maito Gai porque su estado actual no se podia mover

Ella caminaba en las calles de su aldea con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza el cual era la relacion de Sasuke y Sakura ,aun no podia entender porque Sasuke se decidio por Sakura y no por ella ,porque ultimante ella era mucho mas hermosa , pero ya los lamentos no servian tenia que aseptar que sakura le habia ganado ,

\- Esa frentona sique tubo suerte, mucha diria yo - decia para si misma tocandose su rostro- ya ahora que es lo que sera de mi.

Osea para Ino con solo pensar en que se quedaria soltera le daban escalofrios ya que podria terminar como Tsunade hermosa pero sola y con muy mal caracter ! Eso la austaba y mucho que siempre lo hacia notar

\- Definitivamente no me quedare soltera! - grito lo suficientemente alto que todo el mundo al rededor la escucho, y al darce cuenta su cara se enrrojecio y lo que menos podia hacer es salir corriendo de aquel lugar , y dirigirse al uno tranquilo donde pudiera decir sus cosas para si misma sin que nadie la interrumpiera nisiquiera su madre , entonces el lugar perfecto para eso era donde su amigo Shikamaru siempre iva de olgazan a observar las nubes , aquel lugar era la terraza de los algives .

Estando ahi se arrecosto debajo de la chosita y se recosto como lo hacia shikamaru

-No entiendo que le encuentra de divertido mirar las nubes porque no me parece entretenido, porque yo solo le encuento aburrimiento, - observar las nubes a la rubia le daba sonnolencia que sin darce cuenta se quedo dormida

.

.

. **En la oficina del Hokage**

SE encontraba la poderosa mujer sentada frente a su amplio y elegante escritorio a punto de tomar un refrescante té helado, pero lamentablemente fue interrumpida por el fuerte golpe generado por el choque de la puerta contra la pared

-Lady Tsunade tenemos un problemas - decia una mujer de cabellos negros

\- Que pasa Sizune?

\- Nos acaban informar que el kazekage biene en camino

\- Ehhh? que biene hacer ese renacuajo aqui?

\- Mmm supongo que hablar sobre el tema de la boda de su hermana y Shikamaru

\- Ahhh- quejo la quinta- si seguro es eso ,ahii que fastio pero que bueno que no llegara hasta dentro de tres dias

\- Jejejeje - reia devilmente la mujer de pelos negros cosa que hiso que la hokage la mirara con el ceño fruncido

\- que pasa ?

\- Jejejejeje esquemtambien informaron que ahi llega porque partio hace tres dias pero lamentablemente no tubo tiempo de habizarnos ejeje - decia en un modo ingenuo

-Entonces porque no nos habizaron , acaso estas cosas de ahora llamadas computadoras no tan utilez como dicen! - gruñia la quinta

\- puesnno puedo darle razon a eso mi lady

\- Aggg busca a Ino y dile que se haga cargo de escoltarlos , y de que se encarge de enseñarles donde hospedarce si en caso se llegan a quedar, ve rapido y luego me ayudas a preparar la sala de visitas ya que ultimamente esta lleno de botella de sake porque no la habian ocupado

\- Si señora

La mujer de pelos negros salio en pasos algiles de la torre hokage en busca de la rubia de ojos azules , se dirijio a el hogar de Ino , pero la señora Yamanaka le dijo que ella no habia regresado , despues se dirijio con Choji y Shikamru pero no tubo informacion,

-No puede ser Ino donde estas Gaara puede llegar en cualquier momento !

Buscaba rapidamente por las calles que corria pero no obtenia resultado y eso la estaba preocupando

Pero para su suerte un chico se dio cuenta de su preocupacion y se acerco a prwguntarle que le pasaba

\- Disculpe señorita le pasa algo malo?

\- Ahh de hecho busco a alguien

\- Mmm talves yo pueda ayudarla

\- Ehh gracias , busco a una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules vestida de morado

\- Mmmmmm si , la vi hace unas horas

\- Enserio! Porfavor dime donde!

\- Se dirigio a los algibes de agua

\- Muchas gracias amigo - decia mientras se retiraba , una vez ahi miro todo al rededor y la vio dormida bajo el techo de la chosita

Se acerco y le dio tres golpesitos en la frente , que bastaron para despertarla

La rubia habria sus ojos con pesades - Sizune-san que pasa? - Decia peresosamente

\- Tienes trabajo que hacer !

\- Y que es?

\- Lady Tsunade quiere que seas la escolta y guia de los hermanos de Temari que ya no deben en tardar de llegar , a guia me refiero que si en caso de que se llegen a quedar les enseñes a donde quedarce

\- Que yo!? - Decia con mala gana

\- lamentablemente si

\- tendre que estar a lado del cara dura de Kankuro y mas peor de Gaara!

\- Ah si es , pero si te sientes incomoda puedo decirle a tsunade ...

\- No, deja nomas lo are no quiero poner de mal humor a Tsunade - interrumpio la rubia

\- Bueno en ese caso te dejo debo preparar todo ya que de seguro biene a comberzar con tsunade sobre la boda de shikamaru y temari

\- Esta bien

Al momento que Sizune se fue se dirijio a las puertas de Konoha en esperas de los hermanos de la Arena

Ya estando ahi espero por alrredor de unos 30 minutos pero nadie aparecia eso, la estaba alterando y haciendo que diera vuelta y retirarse ya que el sol estaba imsoportable pero justo a al tercer paso

\- olle , es de muy mala educacion dar la espalda sus aliados cuando recien acaban de llegar- decia una voz masculina

Eso la hiso voltiar , encontrando la cara seria de el mayor de los Sabaku ,el chico con la cara pintada de morado y cabellos castaños

-Kankuro deja de ser asi con ella que , no ves que la estas asustando deja de una vez tu cara de pocos amigos - decia la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos verdes

\- Ahh bienvenidos , Temari-san , Kankuro- san y...- miro detras de ellos pero Gaara no estaba cosa que se le hizo raro cuando de repente otra voz masculina hablo de tras de ella

\- Ahora que ya terminaron su resivimiento ¿podemos continuar? - Decia el Pelirrojo ya estando dentro de la aldea , cosa que a Ino le solprendio osea ¿como habia hecho eso? Si hace unos segundo era ella quien estaba con su vista a la aldea y solo reviro un momento hacia afuera simplemente daba a demostar que Gaara era todo un shinobi superdotado

\- Ahh estoy aqui para escoltarlos hasta la torre hokage

\- Muy amable de tu parde - decia Temari

\- Temari ... Puede comberzar mas tarde la prioridad es que llege rapido con Naruto

\- Disculpe Gaara-sama Naruto no se encuentra

Esto hizo que el pelirrojo volteara a mirarla -¿ que pasa con Naruto?

\- Ehh esta de luna de miel con Hinata , ya sabe hace poco se casaron y bueno ejeje , -Gaara abrio un poco los ojos pero los serro nuevamente - ahh sii es cierto - voltio nuevamemte

-Entonces quoen rayos es el hokage entonces!? - Gasguño Kankuro

\- Tsunade sama , - dijo nerviosa la rubia por la forma en que kankuro hablaba

-Kankuro dejate de una vez de hablar tan descortemente con la chica- le decia Gaara con tono un poco molesto

\- nose preocupen , ya conosco el caracter de kankuro-san ,,pero bueno es mejor llevarlos con la hpkage ya que deben estar rsperando

\- Gracias- decia temari

 **Fin del cap 1**

 **/NOTA DE LA AUTPRA \\\**

 **Ok ok espero no haberlos aburrido con mucho dialogo xD**

 **Pero intentare poner mas escenas como se dicen apasionada de Shikatema pero lo principal es Gaaino a eso tengo pensado en el hentai xD**

 **Pero primero comenzare haciendo que ino despierte interes en Gaara y ya saben cuando ya ahiga aunque sea "algo" comemzare con las escenad pasionales entre mi besho Rojito e Ino ,pero Shikatema si habra por lo tanto saludos**

 **Estare subiendo los cap continuamente**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2 Los huespedes de Konoha

Hola hola ! Aqui la conti de la historia

Cap 2 titulado **"Los huespedes de Konoha"**

 **No se olviden de leer las notas finales ? ﾟﾘﾘ**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinobis son aquellos que resisten todo lo que les venga en contra ,y sin embargo dos de eso grandes shinobis estaban sentados viendose frente a frente dialogando de sus temas personales que servirian para unir mas las dos naciones vecinas .Hablamos de Sunagakure y Konohakure .

Desde tiempos antiguos el pais del fuego y el Viento se consideraban aliados con el fin de evitar guerras devido a que Suna era un pais infertil , y requeria de pedasos de territorios del pais del fuego para sobrevivir , eso fue el motivo de su alianza de otro modo las dos naciones siempre tendrian disputas ,los dos gobernantes sabian eso pero en estos casos se trataba de algo muy diferente. Las dos naciones estaban a punto de ser mas que aliadas debido a un matrimonio ,esa union de alguien de Suna y alguien de Konoha , era el momento de dejar atras viejos asuntos de estado y comenzar a acostumbrarce de que eso seria definitivamente un pacto de union fuerte.

\- Entonces ¿esta de acuerdo con nuestras condiciones?- respondia joven kage de ahora 20 años de edad , mientras veia directamente a lady Hokage

-Nosotros no tenemos ningun problema si la celebracion es en Suna ,despues de todo seria algo justo, ya que seria lindo para la novia casarse en su pueblo natal , porque desoues de todo tambien seria su ultima vez porque despues vendria a vivir aqui ¿o me equiboco?

-No tengo objeciones con eso , es lo obio ,ya que no podemos obligar a el Novio a que viva en Suna

-Entonces todo perfecto y antes de terminar podremos preguntar ¿cuando es el dia definitivo?

\- Eso es decicion que mi hermana y Nara Shikamaru , me quedare aqui mientras ellos deciden la fecha de la boda ¿le parece?

\- no tengo problema con eso puedennquedarce el tiempo que gusten ya que seremos mas que aliados pronto-decia la quinta guiñandole un ojo a el joven kage

\- asi parece

Los futuros novios que estaban atras escuchandomtodo junto con kankurou e Ino sonrrieron de alegria ya que parecia que no habia ningun problema, asi que ambos kages dirigieron su mirada a ellos esperando cual era su decicion

-Shikamaru que vamos a hacer?- preguntaba la hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados a su futuro esposo

\- Devemos pensarlo tranquilamente

-En ese esperare hasta que tengas las respuesta Shikamaru- decia el pelirrojo

\- Espero no causarte problemas con eso Gaara-san

\- No es molestia , lo importante es la felicidada de mi hermana- aquellas palabras del pelirrojo hicieron que temari sintiera ganas de abrazar asu hermanito y de hecho lo hizo, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se solprendiera un poco

\- Gracias hermanito- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, y el lo que menos podia hacer es corresponder al abarazo

-Siento interrumpir pero Gaara ¿donde nos quedaremos mientras esperamos la dichosa decicion?

\- De eso no se preocupen , ya tengo arreglado ...Ino porfavor llevalos a el hotel que le preparamos

La rubia dio dos pasos adelante -Entendido lady Tsunade , kazekage-sama , kenkurou y Temari-san siganme por favor .

-Pues yo me quedare en casa de Shikamaru si no les molesta . Dijo temari cosa que dejo solprendido a todos ahi

-Si crees que esataras comoda esta bien dijo Gaara por otro lado kankurou- has lo que quieras hermana

\- Esperen un momento, shikamaru ¿estas de acuerdo con esto no sera molestia?- dijo tsunade

\- No tiene porque haber ,despues de todo esa sera la futura casa donde vivira ademas Gaara y kankurou tambien podrian quedarce- decia shikamaru zonrriendo

\- Gracias , pero prefiero un hotel - decia kankuro

\- Estoy de acuerdo con kankurou, ademas tu necesitas pasar mas tiempo con temari - comentoel pelirrojo

-Entonces como gusten , -decia shikamru mientras ponia sus manos atras de su cabeza

\- Bueno , como ya esta todo arreglado sera mejor que se retiren esta anochesiendo- decia Tsunade mientras se dirigia a la puerta de salida dispues a dejarlos y volver a su oficina - tengan bonita noche y bienbenidos a Konoha espero que esten comodos - despuesla quinta desaparecio

\- Temari hora de irnos mi madre no sabe que estas aqui pero deseguro se dara gusto verte -decia el Nara

\- Me parece bien ... Y ammmm Gaara kankuro Ino que esperan vamos o planean quedarce aqui

\- no , jejeje - decia la rubia ojos azules mientras les hacia una señal de manos al pelirrojo y su hermano para que la siguieran .

Asi salueron de la torre hokage , shikamaru y temari ivan adelante tomados de la mano y sonrriendo , cosa que a Gaara se le hacia extraño pirque pensaban porque hacian eso seria porque ¿ de alguna manera se querian mucho? O lo hacian para ¿protegerse en caso de una caida o algo? O talves pirque todos los humanos estaban acostumbrados a darcela mano , porque para Gaara cojerce de manos significaba acuerdo, tratos o alianza , como cuando lo hizo con Naruto aquella vez que lo salvo de los akatsuki, pero el pelirrojo fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando la Yamanaka hablo

\- Shikamaru hasta aqui te acompañamos porque el hotel se encuentra del otro lado ,osea la direccion contraria hacia donde esta tu casa

-Entiendo,- dijo temari mientras se hacercaba a su hermano pequeño para decirle buenas noches y ... Tambien a Kankuro

\- Si buenas noches hermana duerme bien mañana nos vemos - decia el menor de los Sabaku

\- Si si buenas noches, - decia por otra parte Kankurou

Bueno bunas nosches - decia shikamaru mientras abanzaba retirando, en eso temari lo siguio alzandole la mano en forma de despedida, una ves que sus siluetas desaparecieron ,Ino les mostro la direccion dedonde se encontraba el hotel , ella seguia adelante mientras que los dis shinobis la seguien en completo silencio, pero cuqando pasaron piruna sona donde havia gente en los alrrededores algunos shinobis le gritaban a Gaara para saludarlo

-Gaara Dacho no sabia que nos estaba visitando, -Gaara-sama como ha estado, -Gaara-sama que lindo esta! - Eso eran los chillidos de lagunas chicas quelo reconocieron y tambien de chicos .Pero Gaara lo unico que hacia era mover su cabezaen forma de saludo.

-Heyy Ino , como estas de coqueta con Gaara-sama - esto hizo que el pelirtojo hiciera un gesto de confundido pero en el caso de Ino, -Vallan sus narices donde si las soporten bola de taradas! ... Gaara-sama kankuro-san porfavor siganme.

\- Disculpa niña rubia- hablo sin ganas el castaño , y la yamanaka lo miro- si? Kankuro-san

\- Tengo ambre podrias llevarnos a un lugar para comprar algo comestible

-Kankuro como se te ocurre...- de repente el estomago de el pelirrojo rugio ,- si ivas a defir algo retractate con eso se que tambien tienes ambre - las mejillas del pelirrojos se tornaron carmesi por lo ocurrido, y eso hizo que Ino riera dulcemente dulcemente

\- Si hay un puesto de fideos fritos adelante , pasemos para que compren

Ya estando ahi compraron y mientas lo hacia Ino miraba fijamente a los dos hermanos , y era obio que los dos habian cambiado mucho, kankurou era alguien apuesto sino que su caracter era un poco molesto, pero Gaara otra historia a el si que se le notaban los cambios ,comparando a loque era antes, ahora eramas alto que su hermano su rostro era simplemente encantador con lo maduro quese havia puesto sus ojos resaltados le daban un fuerte poder de intimidad asus profundos ojos verdeagua , simplemente su mirada s era encantadora y a la vez intimidante que a cualquier mujer le aria efecto incluso a ella, su espalda era amplia y si buson marron oscuro apretado daban notar sus musculos de sus brazos y eso daba a imaginar que su pecho estaba bien formado y ahora estaba ese nuevo peinado revelde a un lado en ese rojo cabello rojo parecia fuego girando hacia un lado cuyas llamas podian atraerla y atraparla encualquier momento. Simplemente- guapisimo- dijo la rubia embobada , ese comentario hizo que los dos Sabakus la miraran confundidos , ella al acto reacciono y se fijo en otro chico

\- Ehh ehh que ewe chico esta guapo lo ven jejejeje- decia mientras apuntaba torpemente a uno de los jovenes del alrrededor

\- Señorita Yamanaka nosotrso somo hombres ¿recuerda? - Dijo en forma ironica el castaño

-ehh eh si jeje lo siento- hablaba mientras elcastaño paso de largo , mientras que el pelirrojo se le acerco - ¿podemos continuar? - Pregunto , cosa que a Ino le proboco un saltito al escuchar tan sexi voz del pelirrojo-ehh sii - contesto ella

Hasta llegar al hotel , los dos hermanos se solprendieron ya que era un lugar muy elegante - mmm bien este es el lugar es reservado para ustedes adentro los atenderean muy bien ya estan enterados de que ustedes llegarian - dejo zonrriente la rubia ? ﾟﾘﾊ?

-Gracias- respondio el pelirrojo

-si muchas gracias con su permiso yo entrare ando muy cansado -dijo el castaño mientras entraba en el hotel

La rubia estaba a punto de retirarce pero Gaara la detubo

\- Espera un momento- ella obedece voltiando a mirarlo- Me disculpo por los problemas de vocabulario y exprecion de mi hermano - dijo Gaara haciendo la tipuca reverencia

Eso hiso que Ino se sonrrijara osea el kazekage dandole reverencias a ella !? No seria justo deberia hacer algo

 **bien ,el se disculpo ahora es tu oportunidad imbitalo a pasear vamos es tu oportunidad!-** Gaara...sama yo...digo usted, esto...¿quisiera conocer la aldea ?...digo! yo podria enseñarle lugares ,claro si asepta jeej-dijo muy neviosa

Gaara ante la propuesta abrio sus ojos por unos segundos- orita?

\- No , no por supuesto que no puede ser mañana ocuando usted dese jijijiji- dijo la rubia sonrrojada

\- esta bien, mañana entonces - respondio Gaara

\- entonces mañana jijij- la rubia estaba dispuesta a irse - buenas noches - dijo Gaara - ella volvio y le dio una zonrriza -si buenas noches Gaara-sama

Se despidio Gaara y entro al hotel, por otro lado ella no sabia como fue capas de pedirle al Temible Gaara del Desierto que la acompañara a pasear por la aldea pero ella si estab seguro de algo y eso era que no seria mala idea conocerlo un poco .

.

.

.

 **Fin del cap 2**

 **Notas finales de la autora**

 **Bueno hasta ahi el cap dos espero que le halla gustado**

 **Estare disponible estos dias asi que si desean decirme algo pueden hacerlo respondere.**

 **Mas adelante habra escenas shikatema que ayudaran un poco para que Gaara entienda que la relacion entre parejas no es la misma que de la amistad**

 **Saludos ? ﾟﾘﾄ** **?**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 el Hotel

Hola shavos lamento averme ausentado pero he estado muy ocupada . con el cole y eso /strong/p  
pero aqui estoy nuevamente jejeje ya saben no se olvidep

Ino Yamanaka despues de haver imbitado a pasear a Sabaku no Gaara cosa que aun no podia creer ,estaba rondando en su cabeza no sabia que fue lo que la impulso a hacerlo porque estaba combencida de que jamas se acercaria a alguien como el .Pero mientras caminaba a su casa sus pensamientos pasaron a lo actual es decir a lo que ella acababa de ver hace unos minutos atras , era de admitirlo el habia cambiado con solo verlo se notaba y lo que mas llamaba la atencion a ella era su mirada , hace unos siete años cuando lo vio por primera vez tenia una mirada perversa que no le importo lastimar severamente a su amigos tampoco intentar matarlos a todods destruyendo konoha y estar aliado con Orochimaru .Pero esas cosas ya no existian en el nuevo Gaara ahora lo que mostaraba su mirada era tranquilidad como todos los demas el odio y el rencor habian desapareceido , ya no parecia tan peligroso y por eso valia la pena conocerlo  
-ahhhh , Sabaku no Gaara - decia mientras suspiraba en forma cansada-habra sido buena idea imbitarte o no? _hablaba para ella misma

.

.- Ino querida que bueno que regresaste a donde estabas ?-dijo una mujer madura de cabellos castaños y ojos marron claro  
-Mama hola. ya sabes lo de siempre trabajo  
"-ahh lo mismo de todos los dias o has tenido mas trabajo  
\- hoy he sido escolta de Lord Kazekage porque como sabes Shikamaru se casara dentro de poco con su hermana mayor y el vino a hablar sobre ese tema con lady Tsunade  
-kazekage-sama? mmmm es el joven de cabellos rojos o es el el castaño  
\- jejeje es el pelirrojo  
-ahhhh si ya lo he visto es que estubo aqu cuando tu isiste el examen chunnin , ese jven alto y muy apuesto si ya lo recorde  
-Asi es el jeje  
\- y dime como te e ido con el espero que lo allas guidado bien  
\- mamam entremos te contare todo adentr ok  
\- ahh jeje que tnta jej si entremos

.

.

 **Una vez en la sala**

.

.

.

-el se quedara aqui en konoha hasta que shikamaru y temari decidan la fecha de la boda y a mi me toca hacer que se sienta comodo es mas lo imbite pasear por la aldea para que la conosca mejor  
\- ahh que lindo de tu parte hija seguro el te lo agradesera mucho y bueno para que mañana estes de buen humor ve que el conocna que esta tu cena y luego ve a dormir  
\- jeje gracias mama

Una chica de largos cabellos se encontraba con los hermanos de la Arena enseñandoles sus nuevas habitaciones donde pasarian hasta que su hermana diera la respuesta definitiva

\- ehh señor Kankuro esta es su habitacion- decia la joven mientras habria una habitacion elegante color donde habia una cama de buen tamaño baño incluido ,un pequeño televisor ,ventana con vista a la aldea y una mesita que estaba frente a un pequeño armario

\- muchas gracias señorita Gaara ire a poner mis cosas dentro ¿crees poder ir sin mi a conocer tu dormitorio?  
\- no eres mi niñera -dijo cerrando los ojos y dando un suspiro- por favor niña- aquel comentario iso que la chica diera una pequeña zonrriza cosa que Gaara observo detenidamente dandose cuenta de que no era una zonrriza finjida y se limito a bajar la cabeza y seguirla, hasta que la joven se detubo  
\- listo kazekage sama este es su dormitorio espero que se sienta comodo  
\- gracias...hump - dijo en forma de duda ya que no sabia el nombre de aquel chica pero para su suerte , la joven sabia lo que debia hacer  
\- soy akane jeje  
-ahhh entonces gracias ...Akane-san

\- cual es su nombre? - pregunto la joven  
el pelirrojo al escuchar tal pregunta primero la observo para saber si no tenia malas intenciones porque aun no le iba bien con personas extrangeras  
-...Gaa -decia dudando-soy...Gaa...Gaara  
La chica le zonrrio y abrio respetuosamente la puerta del dormitorio- Gaara-sama esta es su habitacion disfrutela -dijo nuevamente

\- muchas gracias ...

-no me lo agradesca despues de todo usted es un huespet especial espero que Konohagakure no lo desepcione jeje y con su permiso me retiro- la chica paso muy cerca del pelirrojo y una vez aprobechando la oportunidad dio vueltamente- espero verlo nuevamente /volvio a sonrreirle\ y siguio caminando

Gaara lo que iso fue entrar a su dormitorio y ya estando adentro se solprendio .El dormitorio era color rojo igual que su cabello y era mas grande que el de su hermano , incluiha un baño, un escritorio mucho mas amplio donde habia un televisor que se encontraba justo frente a su cama que estaba compuestos con sabanas rojas brillantes y unas grandes y comodas almohada blancas  
-Acaso creen que el rojo es mi color favorito, casi todo es rojo - decia mientras daba un suspiro pero nada mas quedaba tenia que aseptarlo ese iva a ser su cuarto hasta que su hermana diera la respuesta definitiva

se dirjio a su cama donde deposito sus cosas, roso las sabanas de su cama con sus dedos, al tacto pudo darce cuenta de lo suaves que eran, lo que le proboco acostarce

\- Ahh que comodo , incluso mas comodo que mi propia cama - argumento mientras serraba sus ojos por un momento , cuando de pronto recordo lo que aquella rubia le habia dicho .

El pelirrojo sin duda la recordaba , en el pasado era una niña chillona que solo andaba detras del chico Sasuke Uchiha , le parecia un estorbo para la humanidad , pero poco despues que la vio durante el secuestro de su alumna Matsuri cuando los 4 celestiales querian arrebatarle al shukaku para revivir a ese tal seimei , la vio con mirada de poder progresar habia cambiado queria volverde mas fuerte .

Pero ahora , era otra historia la chica , era un buen Shinobi prodigio del clan Yamanaka jounin ninja de elite ademas ya no era una niñita chillona como el pensaba , se havia vuelto una mujer hermosa eso ni el podia negarlo .

Abrio los ojos rapidamente cuando vio a kankuro frente al el

-Que haces ahi, cuantas veces te he dicho que debes avizar antes de entrar a la habitacion de alguien mas _decia molesto el pelirrojo

\- Llevo ya 5 minutos y te vi como en las nubes ¿en que estabas pensando Gaara?

\- En nada que te importe- se levanto y le dio la espalda

\- La chica de este hotel no esta nada mal ,¿verdad hermanito? - argumento con una jugetona zonrriza

El pelirrojo lo miro de reojo con un tono serio pero con el ceño fruncid- que estas insinuando?

Jajajaja nada olvidalo , y vamos los fideos que compramos ya estan listos -decia mientra pasaba uno de sus brazos en el hombro de su hermano menor

* * *

 **notas finales/././**

 **En los proximos commenzare en el despertar de las curiosidades de Gaara \\\ es decir el Gaaino ya debe estar floreciendo y para eso necesitamos ShikaTema**


	4. Chapter 4 Konohagakure

;"Hola aqui el siguiente cap

.

.

.  
 **cap 4 Konohakure**

.

.

.  
Ino Yamanaka despues de una una noche de trabajo se lebanto a las 10:30 de la mañana , vestia una pijama blanca con filos celestes , caminaba hacia la cosina de su casa donde encontro a su madre

\- Mama buenos dias - decia perezosamente  
\- Espero que allas dormido bien querida

\- Ahh si dormi como un bebe ¿porque lo preguntas?

La mujer adulta la miro con un tono molesto - espero que el joven Kazekage no te alla estado esperando! - Dijo mientras depocito un plato fuertemente en la mesa y luego salir de ahi dejandola sola  
\- Ehhh esperandome...- penso un momento cuando recordo lo que le dijo el dia ayer a Gaara- ahh! Cierto el paseo con Gaara!  
Se levanto despaborida directo a su habitacion , pensaba ponerce su habitual ropa ninja pero luego penso en porque usarla si no era una mision , seria algo absurdo asi que mejor vestia ropa norma, y de inmediato busco en su armario donde saco una blusa de mangas cortas color rosado bajo , una falta bulling que mas o menos le llegaba 7 cimetros mas arriba de las rodillas , zapatillas normales color negras , se dirijio hacia su espejo comenzo a peinarce su largo y sedoso cabellos hasta marrarce una cola dejando que su fleco tapara su ojo izquierdo pero que no podia faltar era su perfumemolor a malgaritas

-Lista ahora si ve por el !

La rubia salio lo mas rapido de su casa y se dirigio al hotel donde los hermanos de la arena estaban hospedados , al llegar fue recibida por akane que estaba en la administracion

\- Buenos dias Ino-san le puedo alludar en algo?  
-Buenos dias Akane-san , si busco al kazekage se encuentra o ¿ha salido?  
\- Ahh el señor Gaara , no , no ha salido bueno desde que llege el estaba aqui no se si se habra salido usando jutsus  
\- Ojala este ahi ¿puedo pasar?  
\- Por supuesto ...y por cierto ¿que pasa con elmseñor Gaara?  
-Ayer lo imbite a pasear para que conosca la aldea , y quedamos en la mañana pero se me hizo un poco tarde  
\- Mmmm - la joven se cojio la barba mientras le daba a la rubia una picara zonrriza - jejeje el señor Gaara es bastante guapo tienes buenos gustos Ino-san  
Esto hizo que la rubia se ruborizara - no es lo que piensas Akane-san - le repondio mientras subia las escaleras  
-Jejejeej esta bien esta bien

El pelirrojo estaba en su habitacion leyendo un curioso libro , que el cual era "Icha icha parasite " una de las novelas de el fallesido Jiraiya el cual se lo habia regalado su amigo Naruto, y el lo habia aseptado porque queria entender diferencia que hay entre la amistad de un hombre y una mejer y la relacion amorosa entre una hombre y una mujer  
Pero no entendia el creiha que era lo mismo pero su hermana Temari le habia dicho que era totalmente diferente, pero el creeia que su hermana y shikamaru se compartaba de la misma manera como cuando estaba con el o con kankuro pero ya le le habian dicho que estaba equibocado , seguia en esos pensamientos cuando fue interrumpido por tres golpesitos de la puerta de su dormitorio

-Adelante

\- Hola Gaara-sama , disculpe si vine a estas horas pero se me hizo un poquito tarde - decia la rubia mientras se asomaba un poquito en la puerta, lo cual hizonque el pelirtojo dejara sus pensamientos y limitarce a atenderla

\- No te preocupes de hecho nesesitaba un tiempo libre - lijo lebantandose de su cama y caminar hacia ella , cuando ya estaba bastante cerca Ino pudo notar el libro y lo reconio de inmediato ,no podia creer lo que veiha Gaara estaba leyendo esos libros pervertidos lo cual la impulzaba a reir pero se contenia,

\- Podemos irnos? - Dijo Gaara

\- Ehhh por su puesto - le dio una zonrriza

\- Y por cierto lindo...bestuario- dijo el pelirrijo ya caminado a las escaleras

\- gracias - dijo mientras corria a alcanzarlo , oero para la mala suerte de Gaara , kaknkuro iva saliendo de su habitacion y al ver esto se solprendio un poco

-Gaara? Vas a salir?

\- Si vamos a recorrer la aldea - respondio Ino

\- Tu y mi hermano!?- dijo un solprendido kankuro

\- No es tu problema- paso Gaara directo sin mirarlo

\- Jajaja que tengan una linda cita - decia picaramente , lo cual hizo que Ino se ruborizara y eso a Gaara le parecio curioso

Una vez abajo del hotel akane los saludoa los dos , y antes de que se retiraran

\- Tengan una linda cita- les decia mientras se reiga graciosamente tapando su boca con una sola mano

\- Te dije que no es lo que piensas - gruñia Ino ruborizada

Gaara habia recordado que en el libro habia leeido que cuando una mujer se ruboriza es porque siente verguenza pero¿de que estaba sintiendo verguenza no habia hecho nada ?

\- Olle ...puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo Gaara

\- Ahh si - lo miro intrigada

\- Eto, ... Porque te pones rojas ante los comentarios de cita ?

La rubia no sabia que decirle , ese habia sido una pregunta rapida , estaba atrapada porque no iva a decirle que era porque le parecia guapo y tomaba como un paseo romantico , no podia hacerlo porque que tal si le parecia incomodo ? Tenia que actuar bien que saco algo de razonamiento poniendo un poco de verdad

\- Bueno Gaara-sama las mujeres nos ruborizamos es porque cuando oimos el termino cita , es demaciado formal es decir me imagino que usted ha de saber que una cita es..

\- Una cita es una reunion de ejecutivos para hablar sobre poblemas que hai en la actualidad o tambien hbalr de nuestros problemas o de una cita de bienestares , ejemplo una cita con el doctor la cual consiste en que discutiran sobre tu salud - eso es cierto?

La chica lo miro con una mirada confuza , lo habia interrumpido pero para decir algo equibocado , pero aun asi tenia que explicarle

\- Gaara-sama no hablo de ese tipo de citas

\- Ehh entonces de que estamos hablando?

\- De las citas entre un hombre y una mujer - la chica lo miro pero estaba callado lo cual le hizo saber a ella que podia continuar - me refiero a que nosotras las mujeres cuando escuchamos citas entendemos de inmediato , que se trata de la relacion del hombre y una mujer asi que como su hermano dijo hace unos segundos , lo que yo entendi esque usted y yo ivamos a hacermalgo romantico

\- Explicame bien eso de las cita de hombre y mujer

\- Ehh bueno eso es cuando una preja que esta enamorada va a darxe un tiempo libre para vivir momentos romanticos , es decir donde se demuestran mutuamente cuanto se quieren

\- Ahh entonces eso es lo que insinuaron akane y kankuro

\- Mmm... Parece que si

\- Tranquila aun asi no tubiste porque avergonzante los dos sabemos que que solo me vas a enseñar konohagakure

\- Mmm bueno eso es cierto

De pronto el estomago de la rubia hozo ruiditos , lo cual el pelirrojo noto

\- Tienes ambre?

\- Ehhh , bueno no comi ennla mañana

\- Vallamos a un lugar en donde puedas comer algo

\- Ehhh bueno esque olvide mi dinero y...

Yo pagare- interrumpio el pelirrojo

No Gaara no quisoera causarle molestias

\- No te preocupes , nomes molestias es malo andar en ayunas

Ino y Gaara se dirijieron al ichiraku ramen el lugar favorito de Naruto , pero la diferencia era qe Gaara ya habia desayunado asi que espero fuera del restaurante hasta que por fin Ino le habizo que habia terminado

\- Cuanto es por lo de la señorita señor

Teuchi reviro abatenderlo y cuando lo vio le dio una gran zonrriza

\- Ahh pero si es el joven Gasramtiempo que nomlo veo por aqui , y mirece ahora de pareja de la señorita Ino

Gaara , ante el comentario abrio un poco los ojos

\- teuchi-san se equiboca , yo solo le estoy la aldea a Gaara-sama , no es lo que piensa

\- Ahh que lastima, y tan linda pareja que hacen

Ante aquel comentario , Ino se emrrojecio completamente y Gaara solo estaba con cara de inentendido , asi que se limito a pagar y salir de ahi cuanto antes , pero el elirrojo estaba intrigado de lo de **Linda pareja**

La rubia llevo a Gaara donde a ella mas le gustaba , eso incluia las terazas de los nuevos edificios, la variedad de cerezos que habia en konoha , los jardines cada puesto de ventas ,lugares dinde se podia apostar, las aguas termales , el gran estadio, los bellos parques , los puentes, el gran palacio del señor feudal que estaba rodeado por un gran lago donde habia un grna puente y variaban mucha vegetacion, las plantas el lugar era lleno de colore , he incluso el vosque estaba lleno de mariposas de varios colores aquellas cosas a el joven lo dejaba impresionado ya que en su aldea no existian esas cosas debido a que era en medio del desierto , luego Ino le mostro , los grandes salones del clan Hyuga , los enormes jardines que poseiha el clan akimichi hasta que Ino decidio llevarlo a subir hasta arriba las caras de los hokages , donde Gaara pudo ver todo konoha era un lugar hermoso sus arboles resaltaban , simplemente un lugar lleno de paz

\- Vives en un exelente lugar

\- Le ha gustado el recorrido?! - Decia mirandolo com una zonrriza

\- No me imaginaba que konoha tubiera todo esto

\- Y de noche todo se ilumina si estamos en el centro jiji

\- Enserio- la mira

Deberiamos salir de noche - decia mientras encojia de brazos- digo asi usted,veria ya que esa noche no,pudo

\- Te lo agradesco mucho ...Ino -san

-Ahh es cuerto !- dijo la rubia en forma alarmante , lo que hizo que el pelirrojo la mirara exaltado

\- Me hace falta enseñarle algo !

\- Que es !

\- Sigame !

Se dirigieron a los adentros del bosque , Gaara no entendia donde lo estaba guiando , pero al alzar la cabeza pudo ver un gran corral que viendo con mas atencion tenian simbolos del Clan Nara, y al asercarse pudo distinguir un bellos animal, era un ciervo ! El jamas en su vida se ubiera imaginado ver a uno muy de cerca , le parecia hermoso, el animal era grande con unos profundos ojos negtos y unos bellos cuernos , y al mirar al rededor habian muchos mas inclusos pequeños

\- Que le parece?

\- increible , jamas pense ver un ciervo tan serca- decia Gaara mirando a los animales con mucha admiracion

\- Pertenecen a la familia de Shikamaru

\- Si ya la sabia , el Clan Nara se especializa en la crianza de cuervos para el beneficio de los ninjas medicos porque de los cuervos se sacan nuevos cosas que sirvan para crear nedicina

\- Jiji exacto

\- Que hacen ustedes aqui- decia el futuro Novio saliendo de los arboles

-Shikamaru hola

\- Ino tu y Gaara estan aqui solo okmde que me he perdido - defia un solprrendido nara

\- Solo me esta enseñando Konoha no esnada formal - respondio el pelirrojo

\- jeje valla que bueno de tu parte Ino , pero ya que tengo oportunidad les dire

\- Que cosa? - Pregunto la rubia

\- temari me dijo que les fuera a decir a ustedes me refieroa ti Gaara con kankuro pero veo que el no ha venido

\- Que cosa tienes que decirnos

\- Que esta noche saldremos a cenar y me preguntaba si nos acompañarian?- dijo el Nara

\- Ahii eso se ve divertido- argumento la rubia, que llamo la atencion del pelirrojo

\- Ino-san quieres ir a esa cena?- pregunto al pelirrojo , la rubia lo miro primeramente asombrado, pero de ninguna manera se iva a perder , asi que seri la oportunidad perfecta

\- bueno si shikamaru me imbita

\- Iras con migo? - Pregunto el pelirrojo- asi me muestras las luces de Konoha pir la noche

Eso dejo a la rubia un poco en shock , pero a shikamaru fue un boon , osea Sabaku No Gaara , pidiendole eso a unachica no se veia todos los dias

\- Si usted quiere Gaara-sama

\- Si , Shikamaru a que hora

\- Ehh bueno 8:30 pm

: perfecto Ino , pasare por ti a las 7:45 te parece?- oregunto el pelirrojo

\- Estare lista (^_^)

Entonces ire a abizarle a Kankuro , los veo en la noche e Ino gracias por el paseo - dicho esto el pelirrojo desaparecio en pequeños granos de arena

\- Inteezante , gaara imbitandote?- le decia a la yamanaka con una sonrriza jugetina mientras se tocaba la barnilla

\- Tampico puedo explicarte pero estara divertido!

-Hahaha bueno regresemos a konoha ahi que ir a arregalrnos - dijp Shikamaru

\- Si

Los dos se fueron del bosque

 **fin del cap 4**

 **Ok habra cena comencemos con el Shikatema ! El plan perfecto para que Gaara comienze a despertar ineteres**

 **/././**

 **Procimo capitulo/./.**


	5. Chapter 5 la Cena

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola soy yo de nuevo jeje, informo quehe estado ocupada y no hbia teniedo tiempo de actualizar pero aqui va la conti disfruten**

 **,**

 **,**

Capitulo 5

todo estaba listo para la cena de esta noche bueno para los chicos en esto me refiero a Gaara y Shikamaru , porque Kankuro habia rechazado la imbitacion ,ya que preferia quedarce durmiendo en vez de perder el tiempo tragando , bueno esas fueron sus palabras . Pero a Gaara no le importaban las aclaraciones de su hermano asi que siguio arregalndose

Vestia un bluzon marron oscuro con mangas hasta los codos que por su parte iva bien con su cuerpo resaltaba los musculos del pecho , , y la parte del cuello cubria todo, un pantalon bluying azul oscuro con unas cadenas modo revelde que acompañaban los contornos de los volsillos y zapatillas tradicionles ninja , su peinado estaba un poco empujado para tras pero un atrevido flequillo caia en la parte enmedia de su frente , pero el kanji se veia esplendido

\- creo que ya estoy listo - decia mientras resivisaba su reloj que por cierto era uno muy elegante , marcaba las 7:30 pm y el habia quedado con la rubia unos 15 minutos asi que decidio quedarce ahi un rato mas

 **En los dominios del clan Nara**

 _Se encontraba el joven chico del pelo recojido en la sala de su casa sentado en un sillon con una de sus manos que apollaban su cara , mientras veiha a su madre entrar y salir de la habitacion donde se encontraba su futura esposa_

 _\- Temari-san , este te quedara hermoso , decia Joshino Nara el cula llevaba un hermoso collar donde su futura nuera_

 _\- porque las muejeres tardan tanto en arreglarce , si solo vamos a salir un rato , que problematico - quejaba como simpre el joven Nara_

 _\- Shikamaru no conoces a las mujeres nos importa vernos bien , para hacer sentir sastisfecho a nuestra pareja ¿ te cuesta entenderlo?- decia Joshino a su incomprendible hijo_

 _\- porque sera que a mi no me importa verme bien ? - respondio en forma ironica_

 _\- pero que muchacho - decia la mujer dando un suspiro - para mi todo eso es problematico que bueno que no fui mujer-respondio mientras bostezaba y de cia tu frase tipica_ _ **viejo que aburrido**_

 _La hermosa rubia de largos cabello rubio salida de darce una ducha despues de aver estado una hora , estaba lista para estrenar el hermoso vestido color violeta el cual estaba dornado la parte de arriba con brilo y la falda era en forma de rosa , incluian collar y unas hermosas pulseras._

 _la rubia se lo puso con cuidado y como no era de mangas tubo un poco de problemas al subir el cierre que el vestido tenia en la parte de la aspalda , una vez comezo a peinar su cabello , tenia planeado dejarcelo suelto , uso su collar el cual era apegado al cuello pero colgaba un hermoso cristal morado que resaltaba en sus hombros desnudos , busco sus altos tacones de almenos 7cm de alto , se dirijio a su comoda donde saco un lapis labial rojo y adorno sus labios y el ultimo toque era su delicios perfume de malgarita , una vez hecho estaria lista, miro el reloj de su habitacion y eran justo las 7:45 , se dirijio a las escaleras y al mirar hacia bajo en la sala vio a Gaara que estaba siendo recibido por su madre , lo cual dibujo en ella una sonrriza , al darce cuenta de el pelirrojo era muy puntual_

 _ahi estaba el joven kage habalndo con la señora Yamanaka_

 _\- disculpe si mi hija lo hace esperar esque ella en arreglarce , pero de seguro que lo hace por un buen motivo - decia la mujer mientras el pelirrojo le prestaba mucha atencion pero de pronto_

 _\- ovio que es por un buen motivo mama- esto que la mujer voltiar y Gaar alzo la mirada cuando la vio a ella_

 _ahi se encontraba bajando las escaleras en forma delicada mientras lo miraba a el con una zonrriza , Gaara no podia dejar de mirarla se veia realmente hermosa , una parte de su cabello caia adelante de ella , sus hombros descubiertos , en su cara sus mejillas rozadas los ojos intenzos su zonrriza, y sin mencionarlo corto que era e vestido , donde daba un buen visto de sus bien blancas y contornada piernas . todo eso hiso poner al kazekage nervioso , y eso era algo qye la rubia sabai detectar asi que le hablo para que reaccionara no podia creer que ella ponia nerviosos a Gaara_

 _-esta todo bien Kazekage-sama ?- ya estando cerca de el_

 _\- Ino... san ...estas - el pelirrojo queria decirlo pero no sabia como, hasta que recordo algo de lo que habia leido en la novela era donde el protagonista decia hermosa a su pareja la primera vez que la vio-...estas ...hermosa_

 _La rubia abrio los ojos , y se enrrojecio un poco le parecio una fantasia pero ¡no! era verdad Sabaku No Gaara le habia dicho hermosa!, - muchas Gracias Gaara-sama- contesto zonrriendole_

 _\- bueno ¿nos vamos? - hizo gaara alzando el brazo en forma cortes y abizandole que podia tocarlo, ella lo entendia perfectamente que obedecio al acto , paso si brazo izquiedo en el de el y sientio el musculo que por un momento la hiz sentir en las nubes- por su puesto que si - respondio ella_

 _la señora Yamanaka solo observo como su hija estaba al lado de alguien tan guapo como Gaara , que de immediato comenzo a fantasiar - Buenos los sera mejor que vallan Shikamaru debe estarlos esperando, y por cierto gusto en conocerlo joven Gaara cuideme bien a mi princesa jeje_

 _\- mama no tienes porque dedirle eso yo..._

 _\- la cuidare no se preocupe señora- interrumpio el pelirrojo_

 **de vuelta en la casa Nara**

 _La rubia de ojos verdes , estaba lista , traia un vestido negro sin tira a igual a Ino , que en la sintura esta adornado por un lazo rojo brilante en la parte derecha, llegaba un poco mas alto de las rodillas , tenia el cabello suelto pinado hacia un lado, lo cual dejo a el Nara impactado_

 _\- Nos vamos?- . decia ella agarrandolo del brazo y sonrriendole a su futuro eposo_

 _\- por supuesto- dijo volviendo a la realidad_

 _Los futuros señor y señora Nara salian tomados de la mano ya dirijiendose donde temdrian su cena , pero luego recordaron que tenian acompañantes los cuales no habian llegado , entonces la rubia se comenzo a preocupar_

 _\- no me digas que ninguno de mis hermanos piensa acompañarnos- decia mientras agachaba la cabeza_

 _\- Nolo creo, Gaara me dijo que si vendria hasta imbito a Ino - dijo el Nara_

 _\- Gaara imbito a Ino! - dijo solprendida!_

 _\- aunque no lo creas asi es yo mismo , vi cuando el la imbito_

 _\- awww mi hermanito , parece que por fin esta creciendo jjijij ¿ pero en donde estan?_

 _\- Hablan de nosotros ? - decia Ino corriendo hacia ellos , mientras que Gaara venia mas atras_

 _\- Ino estas bellizima_

 _\- Gracias temari jijiji_

 _\- y tu Gaara aww¡ que guapo hermanito , se ve que si tienes estilo, dijo su hermana guiñadole el ojo lo que hizo que el se sonrrojara_

 _\- bueno ya que por fin estamos todos ¿pdemos irnos ya ?_

 _\- y Kankuro?_

 _\- el no quiso venir , dijo que le parecia algo molesto- repondio el pelirrojo_

 _\- asi que eso dijo , no importa su compañia no nos hace falta- mientras agarraba por el brazo a su futuro esposo_

 _las dos prejas caminaban por las calles de Konoha, todo era alumbrado tal como dijo Ino , era realmenre bello parecia un completo arbol de navidad, bueno eso era lo que pensaba Gaara mientras miraba todo a su al rededor , gente amable y tranquila , niños jugando, musica tranquila , realmente se notaba una calida sensacion al estar en ese lugar. esto al pelirrojo le recordaba de cierta forma el ambiente de cuando estaba cerca de su amigo Naruto , ahora ya tenia claro el porque Naruto representaba calides en su forma de ser , habia sido criado en un lugar lleno de paz , y amor aunque no tubiera a sus padres el ambiente estaba lleno de alegria , lo cual le hizo dibujar a su rostro una pequeña zonrriza_

 _\- aqui es - dijo el Nara , lo cual hizo salir a Gaara de sus pensamientos y alzo la cabeza y se encontro con un lugar muy iluminado_

 _era un hermoso restaurante , bueno uno que el nunca habia visto , el lugar era ancho , de donde ellos estaban se podia observar un poco de su interior ya que sus puertas ern tansparentes , y tambien tenia terraza , al ultimo piso que era el tercero tenia luces arriba de color blaco como cristal_

 _\- bueno entremos - dijo su hermana emocionada jalando con ella a su novio_

 _\- ehhh Gaara-sama ¿vamos? - le dijo ino cojiendolo del brazo_

 _\- ehhh ...si- respondio un poco nervioso y dejando que ella lo guiase. una vez subieron los tres escalones se dirijieron a la entrada don de fueron recibidos por un joven que al parecer era un mesero , Gaara por su parte movia la cabeza en forma de saluda y al entrar , se solprendio , se encontro con lugar increible , el restaurante era perfecto, estaba alumbrado con lamparas por todo el lugar se sentia un poco de fria debio al aire acondicinado , habia mucha gente, brindando, cenando , incluyendo a los meseros que andaban de aqui alla cumpiendo con su trabajo, las mesas eran redondas adornadas de un mantel blanco rn forma de flor con flores encima y al rededor copas y platos elegantes acompañadas de cuchillo de mesa cuchara y tenedor , pero las mesas que estaban en las ventanas eran cuadradas con mantelez rojos brillantes pero de igual manera adornadas es decir las flores , y lo nesesario para cenar justamente para cuatro personas , sin mencionar que se veia de arriba un valcon que el tenia curiosidad de ir a ver pero las escaleras transparentes le daban coa subirlas_

 _\- Gaara sama nos sentamos junto a Temari y Shikamru- pregunto la rubia_

 _\- s..seguro_

 _habian elejido una esa en la ventana , la pareja de futuros se habian sentados juntos temari a la ventana y shikamaru izquierda , lo cual para Gaara e Ino era al revez Gaara en la ventana e Ino hacia un lado, era silencio completo hasta que el camarero se acerco a atenderlos_

 _\- Que desean ordenar - les dijo mientras les dio el libro de menus_

 _\- mmm se me antoja la milaneza de pollo y patatas - deicia temari,_

 _\- yo unas enchiladas de cerdo con patacones - dijo emocionada Ino_

 _\- a mi solo traigame un ramen - dijo shikamaru_

 _el pelirrojo miraba cuidadosamente lo que habia en el menu, habia cosas que el jamas habia probado hasta que le interexo uno en particular, que ya habia probado antes_

 _\- eto...un barbikiu por favor- dijo timidamente_

 _Temari solo le dio una zonrriza sabia que su hermano era demaciado ingenuo en esto a pesar de ser de la alta sociedad shinobi no tenia experiencias en estas cosas_

 _\- bueno señor de postre traiganos el famoso banana explicd paa cuatro personas_

 _\- entendido esperen un mometo por favor- dijo el camarero mientras se retiraba_

 _\- y ya tiene pensada la fecha de la boda? - hablo la ruia en forma coqueta mirnadolos a los dos_

 _\- estamos pensando aun jiji- dejo temari_

 _\- en realidad yo no queria tanta cosa pero esta mujer es muy prblematica - Sijo Shika dandole una zonrriza a su bella esposa_

 _\- se ven ta adorables - añadio la rubia al momento_

 _de pronto el camarero aparecio trayendo con el dos botellas de bino- cortesia de la casa , enseguida sus ordenes- dijo guiñandole el ojo y desapareciendo nuevamente_

 _\- ahhjusto lo que nesesitaba - decia Shika agarrando una copa con la intencion de tomar un poco_

 _\- y tambien quiero un poco Shikamaru- dijo la rubia alzando la copa , mismo hizo su hermana_

 _Gaara solo los miraba como se servian la bebida alcoholica con mucha tranquilidad , esto se dio cuenta Shika y pregunto_

 _\- Gaara , no deceas un poco ?_

 _\- no gracias , el alcohol no se me va bien_

 _\- lo has probado?- pregunto la rubia_

 _-...no_

 _\- entonces prueva un poco - le dijo ofreciendo su copa_

 _El tras leer Icha Icha Paraite , habia aprendido que durante una cena o una cita el hombre no debi negarle nada a su acompañante y como todo niño obediente , asepto sin pretectos_

 _llevo la copa a su boca , absorvio un poco de ese vino que le daba un savor a uvas pero al mismo tiempo estaba amargo y al ingerirlo lo unico que le trajo fue un ardor en el estomago . lo cual hizo que su rostro diera un gesto de incomodidad - ahhh... como pueden tomar esto es sumamente amargo - dijo mientras le devolvia su copa a la rubia_

 _\- pues Gaara es obio que tiene que saber al es una bebida alcoholica bueno esta no mucha pero se la toma para pasar buenos ratos - dijo su hermana_

 _\- pues en mi opinion es algo que daña mis organos internos y entorpese mi juicio , jamas lo probare de nuevo_

 _aquel comentario iso que los chicos soltaran uan pequeñas sonrrizas , cuando el mesero llego con sus oredenes_

 _\- aqui tienen espero que lo disfruten - dijo ientras de desaparecio pr completo_

 _\- ese mesero si que serviria para ladron es muy agil para desaparecer - dijo Shika_

 _\- no se ustedes pero tengo ambre comere- dijo Ino ya comenzadoa comer_

 _Gaara comia muy educadamente lo cul n se le daba bien a Shika ni a Ino , parecia el joven y frajil principe de los cuentos al momento de comer_

 _pero aquello no importaba , asi que continuaron per despues de unos minutos_ _un grupo de guitarristas salio en frente de todos_

 _\- Buenas noches a todos , espero que esten disfrutando mucho de su cena , pero para que esta noche les sea mas acojedora le daremos musica- los hombres comenzaron a tocar un tono suave tranquilo y agradable_

 _Gaara no sabia como explicar aquel sonido , hasta que Shika y su hermana se levantaron y fueron en medio y comezaron a moverse, su hermana estaba agarrando a su novio por el cuello mientras que el la cojia sobre las caderas y comenzaban a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro, hasta que todo el mundo , comenzo a hacer los mismo , pero el no sabia la razon por la cual lo hacian , que por el mometo se limito a mirarlos_

 _\- uhhh Gaara- sama ?- pregunto la rubia en un tono debil, pero aun asi el la miro_

 _\- usted cree que tamien podamos bailar_

 _Gaara no sabai como reaccionar en su vida jamas habia hech algo asi - eto...yo...no se como hacerlo - dijo bajando la cabeza, pero a la rubia lo que le proboco fue ternura , que puso su mano en la cara de el y lo obligo a mirarla_

 _\- no se preocupe yo le enseñare - Gaara se solprendio, y observo como la rubia lo empujaba hacia afuera para ella poder salir y unavex lo llevo a la psita de baile donde estaban muchas peronas , el estaba estatico no sabia que hacer , cuando de pronto sintio a ino que envolvia sus brazos en su cuello- ehhhhh... - dijo un nervioso y sonrrojado Gaara_

 _\- jejejej le debe parecer extraño per asi es como se baila , vamos usted puede poner sus brazos en mi sintura- le dijo la rubia mirandolo , el dudo un rato hasta que la rubia tomo sus manos y las llevo a sus sintura ,_

 _\- -I...Ino- san yo.._

 _\- no es nada malo - decia ella mientras nuevamente embolvia su cuello con sus brazos - bueno ahora lo unico que tiene que hacer es moverce_

 _la rubia caminaba lentamnete hacia atras atrayendolo a el tambien. y luego volvia al mismo lugar eo lo hacia una y otra vez hasta que Gaara comenzo a entenderlo_

 _\- ve como es facil? lo unico que tiene que hacer es dejarce llevar por la musica jijiji_

 _el pelirrojo no decia nada y solo se movia con ella , hasta que alzo la vista y alcanzo a ver a su hermana como bailaba , pero noto algo extraño , y era que ella y shika estaban ¿ uniendo sus bocas ? , siguiob observando_

 _su hemana estab uniendo sus boca co la de Shika y mientras lo hacian pudo darce cuenta que ambos tenian cerrados los ojos hasta que se separaron y el pudo notar que estaban repirando agitadamente , pero despues de un rato volvieron a hacer lo mismo , aquello hizo que Ino se diera cuenta_

 _\- que sucede Gaara-sama?- pregunto ella_

 _\- que es lo que hacen temari y Shimaru?_

 _\- que? - volvitio Ino a mirarlo , que al verlos se dio una gran solpresa_

 _\- que es?_

 _\- bueno eso... se llama beso_

 _\- beso?_

 _\- si , es la union de labios entre dos personas es decir de un hombre y una mujer_

 _\- porque lo hacen?_

 _\- ehhh , bueno slo se hace en personas que se gustan y se hace para expresar amor_

 _\- amor?_

 _\- si . er tambien cariño , afecto_

 _\- entonces ¿yo tambien puedo darle algo a asi a mi hermana ?_

 _\- ehh , no Gaara sama , eso solo se hace cuando dos personas se aman es decir estan enamoradas_

 _\- ahh , entiendo_

 _Gaara siguio observando cuando vio a Shika bajar a mano hacia la parte baja de temari , pero ella , no se lo impedia es mas lo abrazaba con mas fuerza , esto al pelirrojo le causaba algo extraño sus mejillas setaban calentandose y en su estomago empezaba a sentir algo raro_

 _de pronto la musica dejo de sonar que el e Ino se separaron_

 _\- bueno damas y cabaleros esto ha sido todo por esta noche espero que lo allan disfrutados- la gente comenzio a aplaudir , y luego Shikamaru y Temari se les acercaron_

 _\- hermanito ya es muy tarde ¿nos vamos?_

 _\- pero y la cuenta? - pregunto Ino_

 _\- ya esta pagado_

 _\- ahhh jejeej_

 _\- si ustedes ya se quieren ir no hay problemas- hablo el pelirrojo_

 _comenzaron a salir el camarero los despidio sin olvidar un /vuelvan pronto\\\ , caminaron e Temari y Shika nuevamene estaba tomados de las manos , pero Gaara no se atrvia preguntar el porque alquel gesto de ase uno minutos , -hasta que se detubieron_

\- mi casa se encuentra hacia esta direccion y lel hotel por aala a igual que la casa de los Yamanka parece que hasta aqui los dejamos ¿almenos que quieran acompañarnos?

\- no Shikamaru estoy cansada sera otro dia digo otra noche , jeje- hablo la rubia

Temari se dirijio a su hermano lo abrazo y le decio buenas noches pero antes de separarce le susurro que acompañara a Ino a su casa

el solo se quedo ahi viendo como Shikamaru se llevaba a su hermana e Ino le decia hasta luego alzando la mano , entonces obedecio a su hermana

\- Ino.. san ...quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa ?

\- ehh per Gaara pero si tu ...

\- ya conosco lo suficiente para regresar solo no te preocupes

\- jijjj entonces muchas gracias

se dirijieron hacia la casa de lo Yamanaka y mientras caminaban Gaara pregunto

\- dime mas sobre lo que mi hermana y Shikamaru estaban haciendo- decia sin mirarla

\- ehh , bueno creo que ya le he dicho lo sugiciente , es un gesto de desmostrar amor de dos personas

\- asi que el amor tambien se puede demostrar de esas frmas... valla ... suspiraba el joven Kage

\- pues asi parece

-¿ tu ya lo has hecho Inosan?- aquel pregunta hiso que la rubia se ruborizara pero tambien bajar la cabeza

-bueno a decir verdad si estube enamorada ...pero... jamas pude besar a el hombre de mis sueños

\- ehhh... jamas pudiste?- decia el azombrado

\- si mi amor siempre fue Sasuke Uchiha pero , el actualmente esta con Sakura y yo , ya no puedo hacer nada

\- Entiendo...

sin darce cuenta y estaban en los dominios del cln Yamanaka

\- Valla que rapido hemos llegado jijijj- decia Ino sonrriendo

\- asi parece - le repondio Gaara

hubo un poco de silencio uno segundos - eto, Gaara sama espero verlo mañana

\- por su puesto

\- jijijiji bueno buenas noches - dijo ella ya dispuesta a entrar a su casa

\- si, buenas noches- el acumulo chakra en su brazo y desaparecio en granos de arena que viajaron hsta su hotel donde comenzaron a a entrar en su habitacion , ya estando ahi se metio en su cama

\- asi que beso eh?-pensaba Gaara - que interezante -cerrar ojos


	6. Chapter 6 Las Rosas

.

.

.

.

Shinobis , aquellos seres superdotados que por obligacion tenian que saber de todo un poco, ya que si ese no fuera el caso se verian en situaciones de peligro en la vida devido al poder que poseian , sin embargo uno de nuestros mas superdotados ninjas aquel que podia borrar a mil hombres con un solo ataque se encontraba pensando en un tema en que , no entendia muy bien

Estaba ahi en el gran dormitorio recostado en su comoda cama preguntandose el joven el pelirrojo ¿porque?, no podia olvidar lo que habia visto , es decir la forma enque Shikamaru y su hermana unian sus bocas , el pensaba que era algo asqueroso ya que la boca del ser humano esta compuesta por ciertos rasgos desagradables como por ejemplo la saliba , tambien otro de esos propositos era que es el unico lugar donde ingerimos todo tipo de cosas , ¿acaso a su hermana le gustaba todo eso? ¿Desde cuando ella, comia desde la boca de shikamaru ?

Todos estos pensamientos estaban en la cabeza de Gaara en ess momento , pero recordo lo que Ino le habia dicho , es decir que era una forma de expresar el amor que hay entre dos personas basicamente, las que estan ¿enamoradas? , eso era otro tema que el Sabaku no entendia , que era estar enamorado es decir ¿que se sentia o como se expresaba? . El habia entendido que el Amor era un sentimiemto de protejer ,procurar y e emseñarles cosas buenas la persona querida , el creia que proteccion era la forma de demostrar "Amor" pero resultaba que se demostraba con muchas mas cosas que el no conocia y la union de las bocas era uno de esos casos que el no entendia ni conocia , al parecer su nueva amiga Ino Yamanaka era la unica que podia explicarle esos casos .

...

La rubia de ojos azules se encontraba en la floristeria de su familia como es de costumbre , pero habia algo raro su maestra no la habia mandado a llamar , ¿acaso ya no la nesesitaba? O ¿estaba evitandola? , bueno si fuera eso alguno de esos casos porque tendria que sentirse mal , era mejor estar libre en ves de obecer caprichos de su maestra, era mejor estar ahi frente a un escritorio mientras observaba si algun cliente se hacercaba , cuando de pronto vio una figura ,masculina hacercandose de la mano de una chica muy linda ...se trataba nada mas ni menos que su amado Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura

-Ino hola como estas!?-decia la pelirrosa separandose del Uchiha mientras corria hacia ella con una gran zonrriza

\- Ahh hola Sakura , pues estoy no muy bien , como vez estoy a cargo de la floristeria ya que mama esta de compras - repondio

\- Jejeje me estoy dando cuenta - decia tocandole el hombro a ino

\- Y que los trae por aqui a Sasuke-kun y a ti?

\- Venimos a comprar a una de esas- dijo el Uchiha señalando a direccion a las rosas

\- Ahh si enseguida , cuantas nesesitan? - Repondio ella dirijiendose a el lugar donde se encontraban las flores mas hermosas del del lugar

\- Todas las que Sakura nesesite - dijo el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su linda novia de pelos rosas con un tono tierno, aquello a la rubia le ofendio , ella deberia ser a la que le compraba flores, pero no era asi , ¿cuantas nesesitas Sakura? Pregunto ella

\- Ahh pues , no quisiera que gastaras Sasuke-kun , asi que solo una por favor Ino

\- No te preocupes , por mi llevate el completo - repondio Uchiha

\- Mmmm ya te dice que no , me basta solo con una jiji- le dijo lampelirosa sonrriendole

\- Bueno en ese caso sera como diga

\- Bieno ya esta lista con un buen lazo de regalo - dijo Ino mientras extendia la flor ya lista para entregarcela a su amiga

\- Cuanto es ?- pregunto el Uchiha, la rubia lo miro y se encontro con eso ojos qie por años la tenian en la nubes , pero reacciono volviendo a la realidad cuando sakura tocio irinicamente

\- Ahh si , no se preocupen tomenlo como un regalo de mi parte y felicidades hacen muy bonita pareja- dijo con una gran zonrriza , lo cual Sakura se hacerco a darle un abrazo mientras le susuraba **gracias Ino** y ella solo le correspondia , hasta que salieron y ella solo observaban como Sasuke la abrazaba tiernamente , realmente se amaban , y eso a ella , le agradaba de cierta forma , pero al mismo tiempo su corazon , estaba disiendo otra cosa , pensaba mirando hacia el suelo

\- Veo que no te sientes tan comoda cuando ves a Sasuke a lado de Sakura

Aquella voz masculina la hizo saltar del susto que cuando alzo su cabeza , se encontro con aquellos cabellos rojos y esos intenzos ojos verde agua caminando hacia ella

-Gaara-sama desde cuando a estado usted alli

\- de hecho acabo de llegar cuando encontre a Sasuke saliendo con Sakura y al entrar aqui estabas tu , con un no buen sentido del humor ¿por eso pregunto que si te incomoda la presencia de Sasuke y Sakura?

\- Ehhh no Gaara sama , para nada es mas ¿porque me incomodaria?- dijo ella zonrriendole , pero habia algo diferente en esa zonrriza que Gaara podia detectar al instante , y era que era finjida y lo que el mas podia darce cuenta esque habia algo de tristeza

\- Que es lo que te pasa ?- pregunto el mirandola serio y de reojo ella abrio un poco los ojos un rato , pero tenia que contestar - porque piensa que me pasa algo estoy bien no tengo nada - dijo otra dandole una zonrriza y cerrando los ojos,

\- Lo estas haciendo otra vez - dijo el poniendo sus manos sobre el escritoria alarmandola a ella

\- Ehh...estoy...haciando..que?- pregunto ella nerviosa

\- Tu riza no es sincera y lo que el peor esque mientes porque la exprecion que dan tus ojos me lo muestra todo , a lo que me refiero esque tienes algo de tristeza - Ino no sabia como pelear contra algo asi , definitivamente , podia reconocer las expreciones debido a lo mucho que sufrio en el pasado , asi que no podia mentirle porque el se daria cuenta lo adecuado seria contarle para ver cual era su opinion

\- Desde años yo estube enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha /el comenzo a escucharla atento\\\ Sakura y yo siempre estabamos peliando por el , apostabamos e incluso nos dejamos crecer nuestro cabello porque una vez se corrio el rumor que a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas con cabello rosa jejee...hasta que sucedio con lo de Orochimaru lo de akatsuki , me seguia importante Sasuke nunca deje de amarlo y por su puesto Sakura tampoco , pero sin embargo hace unos meces Sasuke dijo que Sakura era la indicada para el , e incluso se casaran pero no se sabe cuando , y hace unos minutos ellos vinieron a comprar flores , y justamente el eligio una rosa , y casi todo el mundo sabe que la rosa es la flor del amor , y gracias a eeso me di cuenta de que se aman , y eso a mi me lastima un poco , despues de todo , Sasuke me sigue gustando pero ahora se que este amor no es correspondido , asi que temdre que arrancarmelo de mi pecho

El pelirrojo miro al rededor y estaba visualizando cuales eran las dichozas rosas hasta que se fio en ciertas flores , aquellas que le salian cada año a sus captus cuando florecian , se dirijio hacia ellas , y la rubia solo lo miraba cutelosamente

Se acerco tomo una de esas hermosas rosas y la llevo hasta ella

\- Va a comprarla? - pregunto ella dirijiendo su mirada a la caja de contadores cuando de repente sintio el olor de rosa a lado de su oreja derecha y al mirar al frente se encontro a Gaara ofreciendole esa tan bella flor a ella

\- Si , la comprare ...para ti, segun yo todo el lio es por una rosa asi que ahora yo te estoy dando una , para que te sientas mejor - respondio el pelirrojo , y en cuanto a Ino se hania quedado en shock , no sabia que decirle , hasta el momento solo lo miraba - Tomalo como un poco de amor para desaparecer aquella tristeza que llevas ...Ino-san , claro si esque quieres un poco de mi ...amor ...-dijo el pellirojo un poco entre cortado esa palabra

\- Gaa...Gaara-sama esto , es...usted es realmente lindo- dijo ella mientras corrio hacia el para abrazarlo , el por su parte se semtia un poco raro al tener a una mujer tan cerca , buena era la segunda vez que ella se le acercaba mucho porque en la noche sena bailaron pero no estaban tar cerca como orita , se sentia un poco raro para el que decio apartarla cuidadosamemte , bajo un poco su cabeza para pedirle que lo soltara , perp ino alzo su caneza igualmemte causando que sus narices se toparan

Gaara estaba palarizado a igual que la rubia , los dos podian sentir sus respiraciones , el corazon de Gaara estaba palpitando mas rapido al ver tan cerca los hermosos ojos de Ino y mas aun el rose de sus narices , el perfume de su cabello , cuando los dos bajaron la mirada , el observo esos grandes y gruesos labips rosados rosados de la rubia que estaban como esperando algo , que vuelve a mirar a la rubia pero ella tenia sus ojos cerrados , y estaba moviendo mas hacia el , aquello ocaciono que su corazon latiera aun mas , pero lo raro era que no podia moverse estaba como pegado ennla tierra cuando sintio un calidp rose de sus labios con los de la rubia , el habrio sus ojos al sentie esa cosquillita ennsu labios cuando ella paro .

El pudo moverse un poco y se alejo de ella lo suficiente ,cuamdo volvio a mirarla ahi estaba ella con la flor en las manos y sus labios un poco habiertos

\- Yo ... Lo siento ... Temgo que regresar - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dirijia la puerta , salio pero se sentia algo raro , sentia esa sensacion rara en su estomago que realmente no parecia malo ya que era agradable , pero todo esto fue cuando sus labios se chocaron , fue apenas un rose pero logro mover algo mas eso era seguro

La rubia se tocaba sus labios , sentia aun ese poder rose que tubo con los de Gaara era calido , se sintio por un rato en las nubes en ese momento que llevo la rosa a su naris para oler un poco de ese agradable aroma pero la unica palabra qie tenia ahora era **Gaara**

 **bueno bueno esto fue lo que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba una cancion , en realidad estoy comenzando con el Gaaino OwO jejeje bueno en los proximos saldra Shikatema ya saben de ahi Gaara sacara mas interes entre las relaciones y para aclarar esas dudas estara Ino!**


	7. Chapter 7 Despertando

.

.

.

Konnichiha mina san ! Jaja ok no Hola chicos , aqui les traigo la conti del cap

.

.

 **Porfas no semolviden de las notas finales alli pongo algo que sucedera en el siguiente**

 **.**

 **.**

Habia caido la noche en konoha , solo que estaba un poco diferente en esos momentos , el grupo de los cientificos meteorologicos habian diagnosticado una tormenta y a causa de eso , todos estaban ya abrigados en sus hogares , e incluso Akane se despedia de los herrmanos Sabaku para ir a retirarce

\- Todo esta listo , he arreglado sus habitaciones , ahi un poco de ramen en el microondas por si desean , bueno parece que ahora si me retiro tengan buenas noches - decia la hermosa chica de los cabellos negros mientras se retiraba

\- Si , ya no se preocupe yo estare bien "pero en caso de Gaara ni tiene porque preocuparce" /susuraba para si mismo

\- Buenas noches- se retiro la chica

Kankuro ya subiendo las escaleras estaba dispuesto ir a su habitacion , dormirce e innorar la tormenta , pero su mirada se dirigio a la habitacion de su hermano , tenia que ir a verlo de una forma u otra ya que en todo el dia no lo habia visto asi que - veamos como estas Gaara- decia en voz baja mientras caminaba peresosamente a la habitacion de su hermano menor

Tock tock tock toco y luego se asomo , en la puerta- hola Gaara puedo pasar?

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado de espaldas innorandolo completamente , que kankuro puso cara de molestia a sentirce innorado , asi que entro sin importar que le dijiera , adelante o pasa , se acerco a su hermano , y cuando estubo cerca pudo ver que Gaara tenia su dedo indice en sus labios , y estaba como perdido en un sueño por la cara de tenia

\- Gaara? Estas bien?

El chico voltio a mirar a su hermano mayor para responderle - Kankuro tu has besado alguna ves a una chica? - La pregunta de Gaara hiso que el castaño se solprendiera , ¡desde cuando su hermano menor le interezan esas cosas! Se supone que el era un tipo trabajador y calculador que solo tenia cabeza para la paz del mundo ninja ademas el siempre habia dicho que le incomodaba que las chicas lo molestaran por eso y muchas razones mas el Sabaku mayor lo creia loco o algo asi , asi que lo tomo de los hombros , mirandolo con cara de loco escapado del manicomio xD

\- Ga..Gaara p..pero que estas diciendo , ¿estas bien ? - Llevo su mano ala frente de su hermano - tienes fiebre ?

\- Estoy bien , solo te hice una pregunta

\- P.. Puedes repetirmela que talves no te entendi

\- Mmmm- supiro el pelirrojo- dije que si alguna vez has besado a una chica

El castaño se arricono a la pared mientras lo miraba como desnocido - Tu no eres Gaara cierto , que le hiciste al verdadero ahhhh!

El pelirrojo lo miraba con un gesto de molestia- sabes que Kankuro le ire a preguntar a temari , no se puede hablar con tigo- decia mientras le cerraba la puerta y lo dejaba solo

\- definitivamente algo le esta pasando a Gaara - decia mientras salia de la habitacion de su hermano

El pelirrojo se dirijia a la casa de los Nara , se sentia un poco de frio , el viento estabs fuerte y ya se comenzaba a sentir la briza por la tormenta , miro hacia el cielo justamente un truno aparecio , el no le tomo importancia y mientras iva a la casa de su futuro cuñando , no pudo evitar pasar por aquella casa llena de flores al rededor , miro la casa mientras pasaba su mirada se dirijia hacia cierta ventana donde se podia observar cierta luz , el pelirrojo camino despacio lo cual el mismo no sabia porque lo hacia , cuando alcanzo a ver la silueta de la rubia , el no pudo evitar quedarce un momento obsevandola como se peinaba su cabello , pero sin duda la rubia salio hacia su ventana para cerrar sus cortinas , pero al mirar alrredor no habia nadie

\- que raro parecia que alguien estaba aqui afuera - dejo aquel duda y entro nuevamente

El pelirrojo se las habia arreglado para que no lo viera , pero ella ya habia cerrado , su ventana asi que , debia segir hacia donde su hermana

Ya estando en los dominios Nara , el joven fue recibido por Joshino Nara

\- Muy buenas noches Kazekage-sama , mi hijo y temari se encuentran en su habitacion¿les habizo que usted los anda buscando?

\- no, muchas gracias no se moleste yo puedo ir solo , y ¿ es por aqui? - Decia Gaara mientras apuntaba a una parte de la casa donde habia dos pasillos

\- Si joven hacia el fondo , a la derecha

\- Muchas Gracias

\- Y no se le ofrece algo de tomar joven

\- Se lo agradesco mucho , pero no gracias

-Entonces con su permiso , joven...

-Gaara , mi nombre es Gaara

\- Jejeje bueno con su permiso joven Gaara - la mujer hizo una reberencia y se retiro

El pelirrojo camino hacia dentro , encontro dos habitaciones , y una decia que era claramente un baño que se dirijio a la otra que estaba media abierta , se hacerco estaba dispuesto a tocar pero cierto ruido lo detubo , que se asomo cuidadosamente y vio algo que no se esperaba

Shikamaru y Temari estaban nuevamente besandose , pero la diferencia esque estaban recostados , shikamaru estaba abajo y ella lo besaba ensima , Gaara los observaba atentamente , cuando noto que Shika movia su mano por las piernas de su hermana , que bajaban asta detras de las rodillas y luego subian nuevamente hacia los muslos de su hermana, y en cuanto a ella mientras lo besaba , recorria con sus manos todo el pecho de shika , el pelirrojo , nunca en su vida imagino ver algo asi pero de pronto vio algo mas fuerte

Shikamaru, de un moviento muy habil , jalo a temari y la acorruco debajo de el , donde llevo su boca hacia el cuello de temari , Gaara no podia creer , lo que estaba viendo , mientra Shikamaru besaba el cuello de su hermana , ella daba extraños ruidos , pero no parecian de dolor , asi que siguio observando , hasta que vio , como su hermana movia su mano hasta la parte baja de Shika , en Cuando a Gaara comenzo a sentir algo raro en su estomago y comenzo a sentirce caliente que no pudo evitar abrir por completo la puerta

-Gaara! Decia temari alarmandose , mientras que Shikamaru se apartaba rapidamente de ella

\- Lo siento si interrumpi ,pero queria preguntarte algo

\- Claro hermanito , dime lo que quieras - decia mietras se sentaba al frente al el

\- bueno yo los dejare para que charlen- dijo el Nara mientras se retiraba

\- Ahora si dime ¿que es lo que te pasa?

\- Yo...- decia mientras desviaba la cabeza hacia el suelo

\- ¿Si?

\- Ino...y yo-dudaba al principio- ella y yo nos...besamos

La rubia no pudo evitar darle una gran zonrriza a su hermano , e ir a abrazarlo- que buena noticias me has dado!- le dijo miemtras lo jalaba con ella a la cama para que le contara mejor

\- Bien ahora si dime , como, osea como paso cual fue el motivo ?

\- Ella estaba triste , e intente consolarla luego me abrazo , me sentia incomodo , que baje mi cabeza para decirle que dejara de hacerlo , pero ella tambien subio la cabeza y nuestros labios se encontraron

\- Awww! Gaara que romantico! pero bueno que ¿sentiste al momento de que se dieron ese besito?

\- No fue una gran cosa solo fue por un momento , fue como un simple tope

\- Pero ¿si sentiste sus labios ?

\- Bueno , mis labios tocaron los sullos

-Eso cuenta Gaara ! Que sentiste al momento de ese rose

\- Senti... Escalofrio..algo como electricidad que se movio dentro de mi , comense a sudar frio y en mi estomago habia algo como atorado que de repente salio..

\- Eso es algo que tu ya conoces Gaara- decia dandole una gran zonrriza

\- yo conosco? - Decia mientras miraba a su hermana algo confundido ¿que es?

La rubia llevo su mano a la parte izquierda del pecho de su hermano- es amor Gaara

\- Amor ? Pero como si ella ..

\- Es normal que sientas eso , nunca habias tenido un encuentro asi con una mujer, ademas ya eres un hombresito , asi que no tiene nada de raro que allas despertado algo asi , cuando alguien tan hermosa como Ino te beso

\- Como se llama ese sentimiento o es amor?

\- Bueno amor asi no es , pero si te digo que puede que te estes enamorando de ella con un simple beso

\- Enamorando?

\- Es aquel sentimiento que cuando estas con esa persona , alla cambios en tu animo , es decir en tus estomago comienzas a salir la mariposas , y el querer no separarte de ella

\- yo aun no siento esp con Ino

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho Gaara aun no lo sientes

\- ¿?

\- Me refiero a que sigas estando con Ino y comprueves por ti mismo , que es lo que sientes debido a ese beso

\- Entiendo...gracias temari , creo que debo ver una forma de averiguarlo , te dejo para que descanses

\- Buenas noches hermanito - le dijo mientras los abrazaba - echale ganas me gustaria mucho que encontraras la felicidad a lado de una persona -susuraba ella en la oreja de su hermana

\- Lo intentare- una vez dicho esto el pelirrojo se retiro,,Temari aun no podia creer los cambios que estaban pasando en Gaara , pero al mismo tiempo era un alivio , ya que Gaara le habia dicho que se sentiria solo el dia en que ella lo abandonara debido a su casamiento asi que solo teniamque esperar

\- De seguro esta es la tormenta del despertar de los sentiemientos

 **fin del cap 7**

Espero no haberlos aburrido mucho pero intentare poner mas interezante los cap siguientes

 _supongo que debemos lograr que Gaara despierte mas rapido su sentiemiemtos asi que para eso esta mi querido amigo que siempre tiene buenos consejos asi que debemos llamarlo de su viaje dattebayo!_

Saludos /././


	8. Chapter 8 Hermano

.

.

.

.

Shinobi, ya todo el mundo sabia que ellos tenian que ser realmemte resistibles ante todo , ya que en alguna batalla necesitarían estrategias para no ser derrotados ante nada, e incluso tenían que resistir todo, pero sin embargo Sabaku no Gaara aquel superdotado shinobi estaba de alguna manera temblando, debido a que había experimentado algo que jamas pensó hacer en su vida, aquel beso con la hermosa rubia, a el se lo conocia por que era muy resistente en todo, pero aquel encuentro lo había derrotado se sentía de alguna manera raro, tenía algo en el estomago, estaba sudando frío y sentia que sus piernas ya no le daban más, todo eso le ocurría mientras llegaba a su hotel, tenía que llegar rápidamente a su habitación y meditar un rato.

Ya estando ahí, subió rápidamente las escaleras encontró a su hermano en medio camino pero no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención que paso largo dejando al castaño con la mano arriba, entro a sus habitación, cerró la puerta y se arrecosto en su cama como había caído boca abajo se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo por unos segundos, alzó sus, anos frente a sus rostro y pudo notar como temblaban, asta el admitía que su cuerpo estaba exagerando ¡porque solo fue un simple rose!

-demonios Gaara que te pasa- se dijo al el mismo mientras llevaba su mano a su cabellos para resolverlo un poco- no es posible que esto te este pasando solo por un simple... -llevo sus dedos a su labios- beso... Pero que digo ni siquiera fue un beso apenas nos rosamos... - El pelirrojo pensaba en vos alta que su hermano escuchó todo que no pudo evitar interrumpirlo

\- Te rosaste con quien ¿Gaara?- el pelirrojo levanto rápido su cabeza, para encontrarse con su hermano mayor ahí frente al el viéndolo con una cara de oso mal dormido

\- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres sin tocar, que no vez que es molestó

\- Perdoname Gaara pero a uno tampoco le gusta que lo dejen como idiota cuando te quieren saludar - caminando hacia la cama -

-ahhh-suspiro- lo siento... - Gaara dijo mientras se hecho nuevamente para tras -bueno ¿que quieres?- Preguntó

-Venia a verte porque te vi no muy bien - le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de el

\- Estoy bien no te preocupes- el castaño sabia que le estaba mintiendo porque con lo que acababa de escuchar le bastaba para entender, asi que se acostó a lado de el y lo miro

\- Asi que un rose eh...-El,pelirrojo desvío su mirada así el -¿ quien fue la afortunada? - Dijo el castaño mirándolo con una gran zonrriza

\- Eto..- dudaba el pelirrojo- el castaño se dio cuenta de aquello que alzó su mano hacia el hombro de su hermano - puedes confiar en mi después de todo soy tu hermano mayor ¿no? - Le dijo zonrriendo

El pelirrojo dejo de mirarlo y dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de su habitación - Ino...- contesto

Kankuro abrió muy grandes los ojos ㈆4, lo miro durante unos segundos con solpresa, el pelirrojo también lo miro a el estaba preparado para las burlas de su hermano

\- cuanto me alegro por ti hermanito te ha tocado una muy hermosa - Dijo el castaño mientras le dabas dos palmadas en el hombro cosa que a Gaara le extraño un poco ya que kankuro siempre se le burlaba cuando se trataba de cosas relacionadas con amor de parejas

\- ¿eh? - Decía el,pelirrojo algo confundido

\- Gaara... -Suspiro y el pelirrojo lo miro nuevamente- has crecido mucho y sin embargo- Gaara lo miro con más atención - creo que ya es el momento de que encuentres tu felicidad y yo, lo aprecio mucho

Ante aquellas palabras el pelirrojo abrió muy grandes los ojos por unos segundos - se que haveces me comporto muy cretino, pero en el fondo tu y temari son mi preocupación, asi que creo que llego el momento de que le de a mi hermano menor apollo en... - Se detuvo el castaño y lo miro a el- antes de que siga con esto te are una pregunta Gaara

\- Ehh..-El pelirrojo frunció el ceño

-Estas ¿enamorado de Ino? - El pelirrojo dejo de mirarlo y pensó unos segundos

\- No lo creo... Digo no la conosco muy bien y dicen que para estar enamorado de alguien hay que sentir amor. Y ella y yo apenas nos hemos estado viendo por unos simples tres días, y no puedo decir que...

\- No hace falta conocer a alguien hermanito - le dijo el castaño mientras nuevamente puso su mano el hombro de su hermano

-¿eh?

-Escucha bien esto Gaara... El amor no espera puede atacar en cualquier momento

\- Enserio?

\- si, ademas el supuesto beso de Ino te despertó algo diferente en ti, es decir ¿no sentiste nada cuando ocurrió?

\- Bueno, yo... Sentí algo que simplemente no se como Explicarlo es...

-una sensación en el estomago? - Interrumpio el castaño haciendo que Gaara lo mirar- no dices nada? Es cierto verdad jejeje

\- Si...

\- Eso son las mariposas hermanito

\- Mariposas?

\- Es un sentimiento que aparece cuando aquella persona tiene contacto físico con la persona que le gusta, ahora ya estoy seguro de eso

\- Que es?- Gaara lo miro confundido

\- Te gusta Ino Gaara,

\- Como puedes saber eso?

\- Te acabo de decir que Cuando ella te beso tu sentiste mariposas en el estomago, eso significa que ella te mueve algo por dentro porque si no fuera el caso tu hubieras sentido asco, o coraje cosas negativas pero no! Sientes mariposas!

\- Entiendo... Entonces ¿que debo hacer?

El castaño solo le sonrió y comenzó y luego comenzo a levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir - debes sentirte seguro si ella también siente lo mismo por ti, y lo que tienes que hacer es - sonrió - devolverlo el gestitp-decia mientra le guiñaba el ojo y se tocaba los labios, luego lo dejo solo.

El pelirrojo miro el suelo por unos momentos, había entendido perfectamente , ll que le quiso decir su hermano pero ¿como iva a encontrar la respuesta devolviéndole el beso?, miro al rededor de su cama y visualizó la novela, la tomo rápidamente e empeño a leer con la esperanza de encontrar Algo relacionado con los besos

A la mañana sigeuiente en konoha, había mucho escándalo en las puertas de la aldea y joven Kankuro se encontraba comprando ciertas cosas para desayunar, se había levantado temprano en la mañana porque no había podido dormir bien, debidamente tema de su hermano, es decir se alegraba por el pero al mismo tiempo le daba nostalgia que su pequeño hermano se están combiertiendo en un hombre maduro con estas cosas, sin duda el había presentado que este día llegaria que tenia los ánimos de cocinar. El castaño se dirigió a una tienda cuando escucho a un grupo de chicas gritar

 ** _-ya esta qui, volvió!_**

Esto al castaño le llamo la atención que se fue mezclando ente la multitud que estaba rodeando la entrada de konoha, cuando alzó la cabeza y vio a Naruto que iva entrando y a sus lados venía su linda esposa Hyuga Hinata

\- Hola amigos como an estado Dattebayo! -Decía de costumbre el rubio imperativo

\- Ey Naruto! - Le grito el Sabaku desde donde estaba alzándose la mano, el rubio rápidamente lo visualizó

\- Kankuro! que estas haciendo aquí -Decía algo sorprendido el rubio caminando hacia el

\- A pues por aquí pasando un rato

\- Ahh jajajaja! De seguro estas aqui porque la novia ha deber querido ver a su futuro jejejeje - Decía alegremente

\- Asi es... Ahh y hola Hinata lo siento si no te salude

\- No te preocupes kankuro-san - Decía la señora de Uzumaki sonriendo como siempre de manera amable

\- Bueno me imagino que Gaara a de estar aquí también

-Asi es Naruto estamos hospedados en un hotel cerca de aqui solo que el, me imagino que aun ahí de estar durmiendo

\- Jejejejejje

La joven pareja estaba ahí comberzando cuando de repente el Sabaku gira la cabeza por casualidad y ve a su posiblemente cuñada caminado hacia ellos

\- Naruto, Hinata que bueno que regresaron - Decía la rubia corriendo hacia ellos

\- Hola Ino, siii hemos regresado

Me alegro mucho espero que la allan pasado super bien- Decía la rubia tomando a Hinata de las manos

\- Por supuesto -le sonrió Hinata

El Sabaku por el monumento solo la observaba. Viendo la bien era hermosa, toda una mujer se había vuelto la Yamanaka -que surtido eres Gaara - susurro, que la rubia alcanzó a oír un poco

\- Dijiste algo Kankuro-san

\- ¿Eh? -La miro con torpeza - no, por supuesto que no jejeje

\- Ino-San me acompañas a mi casa traje regalos para todos y me gustaría darte a ti primero ya que estas qui- Dijo Hinata

\- por supuesto- le zonrriza la rubia

-Naruto-kun me adelantare-le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla - con su permiso kankuro-san, vamos Ino

\- Te sigo, Naruto fue un gusto saludarte, y kankuro-san nos vemos - Decía mientras de retiraban

Kankuro-sama la observaba alejarte, que Naruto en seguida pensó otras cosa y se acercó y le dio dos golpeados en el,hombro al Sabaku - jejejeje Ino no está nada mal ¿verdad Kankuro?- Decía jugetonamen te el rubio

\- si... Es perfecta para el

\- Si claro que es...-dejo de hablar unos segundos y luego miro de forma confundida a Kankuro-¿como que para el?

Kankuro suspiro y luego puso su mano en,la espalda del rubio y comenzaron a caminar- Veras Naruto lo que pasa esto siguiente.

El castaño le contó todo a Naruto y mientras lo hacía el rubio con cada palabra le daban mini infartos pero cuando terminó

-Enserioooooo! Lo dices kankuro!- Dijo gritando como es decostumbre

\- Como lo Olle

\- Jajajajaja no puedo creerlo! - Decía aparentando los puños en forma de felicidad adelante de su abdomen

\- si y veras que

-Excelente!- Dijo Naruto

\- ¿Eh?

\- Kankuro!-Lo tomo de los hombros rápidamente - nosotros aremos que esa relación funcione, jajajajaj es la mejor noticia que me has dado y nada más mejor que Gaara se sienta enamorado! Es una buena oportunidad para que conosca el amor!

\- Que? - Decía el castaño tratando de alejar al rubio de el, pero el Uzumaki de apartó solo

\- Nosotros le echaremos una manita de ayuda a Gaara - Decía tan entusiasmado el rubio que casi todo el mindo hacia el rededor lo escucho, giro nuevamente y lo tomo de la manga del buzo al castaño jalandolo con el mientras caminaba- ahora allá vamos Gaara Dattebayo! - iva muy alegre el rubio

No puedo creer en que acabo de meterme- pensaba el castaño mientras ponía su mano en su cara, mientras era arrastrado por Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supongo que debemos acelerar más las cosas y para eso esta Naruto-nicha!**

 **En el siguiente cap "EL PLAN UZUMAKI"**

 **No puedo imaginar que irá a hacer ese Naruto jejeje, ahí y si tiene algo divertido que puede funcionar para que Naruto aga para que el GaaIno funcione jejeje déjenme sus comentarios jejeje**

 **Saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9 El ninja imperactivo en accion

.

.

.

.

 **El NINJA IMPERACTIVO EN ACCION**

El joven pelirrojo estaba en su dormitorio sentado en el sillon que estaba frente a su ventana mientras leia cierta novela, Ultimamente habia revisado tres veces la misma pagina debido aque habia llegado a una pagina que se trataba de la **"Seducción"** ya que por casualidad habia llegado a ese tema, donde relataba la hastucia que una mujer tenia pára enrredar a un hombre en segundos usando su sensualidad, eso era algo que el no entendia , asi que lo unico que podia era fruncir el ceño y meditarlo un rato, cerro los ojos unos segundos pero de pronto escucho el, sonar fuerte de las escaleras eso lo hiso mirar a la puerta y preguntarce ¿Porque su hermano vendria de la esa menera? O a caso le habia dado el mal de los caballos cuando se escapan del corral.

-Gaaraaaaaaaa ! - llamo aquella voz llena de alegria que tanto habia esperado escuchar, la misma que lo insito a dejar el mal camino y lo llevo a reaccionar, la que Lo hizo arrepentir de todo lo malo que habia hecho y La misma que lo llevo a ser lo que era actualmemte -¿Naruto? - Dijo parandose del sillon, miro un momento cuando la puerta de abrio de golpe mostrando a su querido amigo saltando hacia el pára darle un gran abrazo

-Gaara cuanto tiempo de no verte dattebayo! - Decia el rubio mientras apapachaba a su amigo fuertemente

\- oi...m..me estas aplastando - Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de aficciar un su amigo que lo solto rapidamente -lo siento Gaara, lo siento esque estaba emocionado por verte que me entusiasme un poco jejeje- repondio mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- Ahi-suspiro el pelirrojo- no importa, eso es tipico de ti

\- Ejejejjeje si - el rubio desvio su mirada y alcanzo a ver el pequeño libro que el tenia en las manos- ehhhh ! - grito mientras apuntaba el libro, el pelirrojo lo miro algo confundido ante la reaccion -¿que pasa?- el rubio lo miro de reojo y lo agarro de los hombros - dime que no estas leyendo esa porqueria?

\- Bueno, si lo estoy haciendo ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

\- Ahhhh ! No puede ser ,hasta tu has caido en ese aterrador Lugar - decia mientras lo miraba con cara de psicopata

\- ¿Lugar aterrador? - El rubio se le acerco nuevamente, haciandole señas aterradoras con las manos- siii ¡ ESE! lugar aterrador llamado 'Pervercion'

-¿Porque lo dices?

\- Porque todo aquel que lea eso se hace pervertido al Igual que el Ero Senin ! - Gaara no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrriza, bueno una que por lo menos sí noto -no digas tonterias yo no soy asi- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, Naruto lo señalo nuevamente -eso dicen todos, y al final terminan cediendo- el pelirrojo giro hacia el y se cruzo de brazos

\- ¿Enserio vamos a seguir hablando de eso? - Hablo el pelirrojo con cierto tono de ironia, lo que hizo que el rubio recordara lo que habia venido a hacer porque ya se le habia olvidado (e.e)

\- Ahhh es cierto jajajaja, no te preocupes en realidad es de otra cosa, que me dijeron por ahi -decia mirandolo con una picara sonrriza, lo que llamo la atencion del pelirrojo

\- ¿Ah si?

-Siiiii-decia Naruto dandole dos golpecitos con el codo a Gaara, cosa que se le hizo extraño al Kazekage

-Bueno Gaara-caminaba hacia la cama para sentarce- ponte comodo que tu y yo hablaremos por un rato

El pelirrojo tenia el ceño totalmente fruncido- no entiendo nada asi que dime ¿Cual es el tema? O si hablas de la celebracion de la boda de temari eso ya ...

\- Que boda ni que nada-interrumpio el Uzumaki

-¿Entonces?

Una sonrriza totalmemte brillante y amplia se dibujo al rubio cuando solto el tema de golpe - Hablemos de Ino

El pelirrojo se solprendio al escuchar lo que decia Naruto y mas viendo la exprecion graciosa dibujada en la cara de su rubio amigo ¿como se habia enterado de eso? Porque su hermana no pudo avercelo dicho ya ella que simpre guardaba sus secretos, asi que el unico sospechoso era Kankuro y ciertamente lo habia metido en un lío, ya que Naruto era de las personas que era muy dificil sacarcelas de ensima que lo unico que penso fue** gracias hermano **

.

.

.

 **En los dominios del clan Hyuga**

se encontraban Hyuga Hinata su hermana menor Hanabi e Ino Yamanaka, revisando lo que la nueva señora de Uzumaki habia traido de su luna de miel, generalmente las chicas que se van de luna de miel ,nunca traen regalos para sus amigos, pero ella era demaciado gentil que se le hacia bonito traerle presentes a sus amigos

\- Esto esta hermoso! - decia Hanabi mientras sacaba de una cajita un hermoso collar de oro con una pulcera de color rosa y morado acompañadas

-Deja eso Hanabi no es para ti

\- Ehhhhh-quejaba la menor- ¿para quien es ?

\- Es para Sakura-san

\- Has elegido bien Hinata, la frentesita ya nesesita eso para lucirlo con Sasuke-kun

\- Tu cres que le gusten -decia desbiando la mirada a las volzas como buscando algo

\- Si, no te preocupes ultimamente anda en las nubes por su relacion con Sasuke-kun

\- Bueno jejeje, ahora espero que esto te guste a ti Ino-san

La rubia voltio y se encontro Hina sonrriendole mientras extendia sus manos dandole una caja

\- Esto es para mi ...

\- Por su puesto -reia - adelante abrelo - Dijo Hinata, la rubia obedecio y se encontro con nada mas ni menos que un hermoso vestido que definitivamente llamo su atencion y lo saco

\- Esto es ...- la rubia no tenia palabras para describir su regalo, era un hermoso vestido de color aguamarina sin mangas que justamente debajo de los sujetadores del busto lo rodea una cinta negra con pequeños diamantes del mismo color agumarina , y en Cuanto a La parte baja del vestido era de doble ruedo es decir por dentro era de tela gruesa y el de afuera era transparente que mientras lo observaba enseguida calculo que el vestido le llegaria hasta las rodillas

-Muchas gracias Hinata - abrazo de una a su amiga

\- No tienes por que hacerlo, despues de todo Naruto-kun me dio la idea, ya que menciono que te gustaban la moda y eso jiji

\- Tubo mucha razon-reia la rubia

\- Bueno bueno señoritas ya que porfin terminaron de agradecerse y eso ... hermana -suspiro Hanabi- ¿donde esta mi regalo?

La rubia y la pelinegro reian ante la queja graciosa de la menor de los Hyuga

.

.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

.

.

-Naruto ya te dije como diez veces que no es lo que piensas Kankuro estaba exagernado, Ino y yo solo somos amigos ¿te cuesta tanto entender algo asi?

\- Naa naa naa ! - el rubio movia la cabeza rapidamente - ¡¿entonces como explicas el picaso que se dieron Dattebayo !?

\- ¿Que?

\- Me refiero al beso carai

\- Te estoy dicendo que fue un accidente

\- Gaara Gaara Gaara Gaara ... - decia moviendo la cabeza en forma de sarcasmo mientras se grusaba de brazos

\- No me dejas otra occion , con esto te sacare algo de jugo - confundido el pelirrojo lo miro

El rubio hizo unas posiciones de manos ¿acaso iva a atacarlo? Penso el pelirrojo que se preparo por si las dudas **¡Oiroke no jutsu !**

Un poco de la neblina salio de repente, pero cuando Gaara pudo ver bien, se encontro con Naruko la intrepida parte femenina del rubio caminado hacia el complemente desnuda - Gaara-sama necesito que me diga la verdad sobre lo que siente por mi sexi amiga Ino si porfavorcito- decia en el oido de Gaara con su voz muy sensual, El pelirrojo solo habia cerrado lo ojos, cuando sintio que la rubia le estaba tocando su pecho y pegaba su cuerpo mas a el sintiendo claramente como los enormes pechos de la la rubia se aplastaban con su torax lo que lo hizo que sintiera una corriente por unos segundos , estaba dispuesto a decirle que dejara de hacerlo pero la rubia se puso de puntillas pára llegar hasta la altura de su rostro para que sus miradas se cruzaran, sujeto su cara para evitar que dejara de mirarla- Ahora dígame ,mi súper sexi y encantador Kazekage ¿le gusta mi amiga Ino - decia seductoramente

Gaara alzo la mano para que lo soltara paro Naruto se dio cuaenta lo que estaba tratando de hacer alzo una de sus piernas y las enrredo en los muslos de Gaara haciendo que sus cuerpos se sintieran mas , porque Naruto tenia que tener algo de informacion y no se iva a rendir tan facil -pero que estas haciendo ! - dijo un ya molesto pelirrojo

-Dejare de hacerlo si me dice la verdad

\- Ya te la dije- la rubia no se daba porvencida que alzo su otra pierna atrapandolo por completo pero devido al movimiento brusco la intimidad de Naruko roso con el notable miembro de Gaara que al sentirlo le llego escalofrios, y en cuanto al pelirrojo como tambien sintio se puso mas rojo que su cabello hasta que exploto

 **\- IKAGENISHITIRO NARUTO !** Dijo enfadado Gaara que finalmente uso la arena para apartarla y por su puesto Naruto ya no queria seguir con ese plan que dejo que lo apartara, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan enfadado que lo saco por la ventana

-Ahhhhhhhh ! -Cayo Naruto del departamento y perdio la transformacion- Pero que salvaje eres con las mujeres Gaara ! - Dijo alto que un grupo de chicos que ivan pasando no pudieron contener las ganas de reirse

\- Y ustedes quee ! - decia mientras se cruzaba de barzos y cerrando los ojos e innorandolos, pero de repente recordo que por un juegito toco por acidente el miembro de Gaara que se miro el suyo ensima del pantalon - Nooooooo ! ! - grito poniendo sus manos en la cabeza en forma de desesperacion pero al mismo tiempo de juego, cuando de repente la Yamanaka aparecio como por arte de magia

\- Naruto queria decirte que gracias por lo ... ¿eh?...- lo observo y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de quien sabe que- Naruto ¿estas bien? - El rubio la miro

-NO! , Ino no estoy nada bien ! - decia ya saliendole mocos y lagrimas en forma graciosa de su Cara

\- ¿Que sucede?

-Gaara lo tiene mas grande que Yo - decia abrazando a la rubia

\- ¿Eh ? No te estoy entendiando nada haber explicame bien

El rubio jalo a la Yamanaka Haciendo que se agachara para decirle su Problema, la rubia escucho con intencion de ayudarlo,

 _-Gaara tiene el pene mas grande que yo -_ La rubia al oir eso no puedo evitar sonrrojarse, que cerro sus ojos que se paro y el rubio solo la mirababa en forma llorona esperando un consuelo

-Naruto lo que me dijiste fue..- Dijo sumamente tranquila que suspiro y el rubio solo la miaraba cuando sintio el puño de Ino chocar con su cara tirandolo a una gran distancia

\- COMO PUEDES DECIRLE ESAS COSAS TAN BULGARES A UNA HERMOSA DAMA COMO YO AGGRRRR-Naruto solo la miro asustado que lo minimo que pudo hacer es salir corriendo de ahi

\- Es un semejante idiota! -Decia enojada aun apretando los puños, pero casualmemte miro un poco hacia arriba cuando lo vio a ell, ahi en la ventana observandola, y se pudo notar una pequeña sonrriza en el, Lo que causo que ella llevara su mano a su mejilla izquierda en forma de intimidad y eso hizo que Gaara diera otra Pequeña sonrriza pero esta vez cerro los ojos por unos momentos y cuando los abrio nuevamente y volviendo a observarla, pudo notar como ella llevaba el dedo indice de su mano derecha a sus labios mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaron de carmesí ante el gesto de Ino, ella se pudo dar cuenta que rio y comenzo a caminar atrevidamente, y en cuanto a el solo veia como se alejaba

Pero cierto chico de cabello rubio al aprecer no se habia ido de ahi por completo que obserbo todo desde un arbol -esto si que es interezante jejejeje ... Ya se que hacer

.

.

 **Fin del cap 9**

 **Buenos chavos Esto es Lo que se me ha ocurrido por hoy espero que les alla gustado y naa pues saludos (^_^)**


	10. Chapter 10 El plan Uzumaki Sabaku

.

.

.

.Hello antes de empezar quisiera disculparme por las faltas ortograficas, lo que pasa esque escribo en tablet y es un poco dificil en fin saludos y disfruten! DATTEBAYO

.

Hyuga Hinata mas bien conocida como la Princesa Byakugan, ademas heredera legitima de uno de los Clanes mas ancestrales de Konogakure no Sato y actualmente la esposa de Nanadaime Hokage "Naruto Uzumaki".

Se encontraba muy solprendida sentada en la mesa de su hogar justo frente a su esposo , mientras le contaba aquel tema de Gaara e Ino , que seguramente toda la aldea se enteraria pronto estando Uzumaki cerca

\- Te digo que si Hinata yo mismo lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos- decia el rubio abriendose muy grandes sus ojos ante Hinata

\- si lo que dices es verdad Naruto-kun, significa que Gaara-kun ha cambiado demaciado-

\- E incluso lee los libros del sabio pervertido

Hinata alzo la cabeza para mirar a su marido con los ojos muy abiertos , ya que "eso" si era algo raro como alguien tan calmado como Sabaku No Gaara estaria leyendo eso para pervertidos, simplemente a Hinata si le costaba creer eso .

-¿Hinata? Que te quiere dar

-¿EH? Ahh nada estaba meditando algo...pero dime enserio es lo de Ino-san y Gaara-kun

-Siiii! El mismo me contó que se habia besado con Ino , pero luego me comenzo a negar todo y despues Ino aparece como bruja cerca de ahi y se comienzan a dar miraditas por eso esque te lo digo! - Decia el rubio aramando un gran alboroto camiando de un lado a otro

\- Pues si ese es el caso seria lindo que entre ellos dos naciera algo , ya que Gaara-kun tiene derecho a conocer el amor - decia la pelinergro sonrriendo

\- Pues por eso mismo yo tengo que darles un empujonsito- puso una picara zonrriza

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

.

\- voi a salir, y antes que me olvide el té casi esta listo no te olvides de apagarlo-decia la mayor de los sabaku y a punto de salir de su futuro hogar

\- Si...- se escuchaba una perezosa voz desde los adentros de la casa, eso le bastaba a la peli dorado para salir , ya que sabia que Shikamaru era perezoso pero , mientras este su madre en casa no se preocupaba de que hiciera mal las cosas .

\- Espero que Gaara no se este aburriendo , jejejeje-caminaba en pasos agiles ninja directo al hotel donde estaban sus hermanos, pero su mirada se desvio devido al olor de malgaritas - ohhhh .. Perfecto - decia la Sabaku ya dirijiendose a aguel lugar.

-Si por favor solo necesitos tres manzanas

-Serian 743 yenes señorita

\- ehhh si aqui tiene ..- la rubia comenzo a caminar

\- Te gustan mucho las manzanas ...¿cierto?- la Yamanaka salto del susto al escuchar esa voz aparecio sin abizar

\- Temari , me asustaste - decia mientras llevaba la mano a su pecho y daba un suspiro

\- Jajajaja -zonrriza siempre de Temari-perdon esque como vi que ya te ivas,tenia que llamar la atencion ¿no?

\- bueno, si pero ¿que se te ofrece?

\- quria hablar con tigo sobre algo muy importante para mi

\- Mmmmmm esta bien pero que tal si vamos a mi casa , tenia pensado preparar un delicioso pay de manzana

\- ¿ahhh? .. Bueno si me imbitas no hay problema

\- Descuida yo sola no me comere uno asi que vamos - comenzo a caminar la Yamanaka , mientras la sabaku la seguia

\- Temari , si quieres puedes irme disiendo lo importante jejeje - giro zonrriendole

\- si asi quieres bueno quiero que hablemos de mi hermano

La rubia se sonrrojo un poco al escucharla soltarmde golpe la pregunta pero no estaba preparada para hablar sobre ese tema - ehh ¿de Kankuro? Si jeje esta guapisimo jeje- hacia lo que podia para no tocar el tema del pelirrojo

\- ¿Me estas tratando de evitar? - Dijo la Sabaku crusandose de brazos- ya se lo que paso entre tu y Gaara

\- bueno si paso pero , no es nada formal - comenzo a caminar mas rapido , y en cuanto a aTemari rio un poco ya que noto el nerviosismo de la rubia , que en un movimiento agil la logro detenerla estando lo suficientemente cerca , para agarrarla de los hombros y obligarla a que la mirara

\- Escucha Ino, si crees que me voi a molestar por lo que isiste con Gaara es mas te lo agradesco

\- En serio? - La miraba solprendida

\- no te imaginas como tienes a Gaara

\- !¿Como ?! - pregunto intrigada

\- Jejejeje- rio tiernamente Temari- primero llegemos a tu casa alla te contare todo y detalles

\- Esta bien

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Que te parece esto , me quedaron muy bien ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo solo seqpguia mirandolo con ganas de querer matarlo mientras estaba sentado en la mesas con una mano apollando su rostro y con la otra movia el dedo indice golpeando la mesa - no trates de cambiarme la comberzacion ¡pregunte! !¿Porque le dijiste a Naruto sobre el tema de Yamanaka?! Que no sabes como es de pegajoso no deja de molestarme con eso!

-Haaa-suspiraba el castaño- supongo que no puedo evitarte hermanito -dijo mientras dejaba a un lado el sarten donde habia preparado una especie de comida hecha con huevos

-Escucho- dijo el pelirrojo clavando la mirada en su hermano mayor

\- Perdon Gaara , jamas pense que esto pasaria

\- Tu escusas son muy malas - cerro los ojos y se cruzo de brazos- sabes muy bien de lo que es capas Naruto , lo verdadero esque -abrio los ojos nuevamente- se lo contaste solamente por tu plaser de andar de como se dice ahh si chismoso

\- Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que lo siento

\- Eso no vastara-se paro de la silla y se dirio a las escaleras- no se como me vas a sacar a Naruto de ensima ya que fuiste el culpable de todo ese lio - comenzo a subir dejando al castaño solo

\- genial-decia mientras agañaba la cabeza en forma de canzancio

El pelirrojo estaba por abrir su habitacion pero al momento de abrir sus ojos se abrieron muy solprendido.

\- Hola Gaara-kun ...

El pelirrojo se le fue el habla al encontar a la rubia sentada en su cama de piernas crusadas uzando una mini falda que exactamente dejaba ver un poco de ese tentador interior rosado, pero intento subir la mirada para no seguir observando" eso" , pero al mirarla mas arriva noto que la rubia cargaba un blusa blanca cuyos cuatro primeros botones estaban entre abiertos dejando ver un poco esos grandes pechos - Se..Señorita Yamanaka se puede saber que esta haciendo aqui

\- Jajajaja al fin reacciona -rio atrevidamente la rubia

\- ¿perdon? - La miro frunciendo un poco el ceño

La rubia comenzo a caminar hacia el , el intento moverce para tras pero ella lo detubo cojiendolo de su buzo marron - ¿esta intentando escapar de mi? Kazekage sama ...

\- No...quiero decir , esque no entiendo porque esta aqui ...asi - comenzo a sudar el pelirrojo

\- ¿Asi como? - Rio divertidanente mientras se le iva acercando mas haciendo que el retrocediera mas hasta que ya no pudo debido a la pared ya que el pasillo era muy extrecho

\- Bueno ... - cerro los ojos , cosa que a la rubia le causo gracia y comenzo a reirce estando su boca tan cerca del cuello del pelirrojo causandole cosquillas

\- Lo sabia lo pongo nerviso- alzo su mano a el rostro del pelirrojo tocandolo delicadamente

\- Y...yo ..deje de hacer eso.. Por favor respete mi privacidad - seguia con los ojos cerrados cuando sintio a la rubia alejarce de el , permitiendole abrir los ojos pero se encontro una riza muy molesta , jamas creyo que alguien tan bella como ella expresara su alegria tan torpememte

\- Jajajajjajajajajajaja , con eso lo compruevo todo - el pelirrojo la miro confundido , hasta que ella dijo ! **Dispercion!**

El pelirrojo no podia creer lo que veia , era nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto frente al mirandolo con su tipica cara de dormido con esa sonrriza enorme en su cara , no podia ceerlo le habia dado mas sospechas al Uzumaki para molestarlo

\- Que sucede Gaara aun me vas a negar que Ino no te gusta

\- Como me pude no dar cuenta de el jutsu de tranformacion

El rubio se rio nuevamente y comenzo a caminar alrrededor mirandolo con una mano en la barbilla , cosa que Gaara se le estaba haciendo muy raro

\- Te dire la razon de PORQUE siendo el kazekage no te diste cuenta de un jutsu tan facil de detectar

\- ¿eh? Enserio ¿porque? - El rubio se le acerco sonrriendole

\- Porque aunque era solo una simple transformacion te quedaste boquiabierto cuando la viste jajajajja ubieras visto tu cara jajaja

\- por favor Naruto - decia subiendo a su brazo a su rostro para taparlo en forma de canzancio

\- bueno como ya estoy seguro de que te gusta Ino , te dejare en paz jejeje

El pelirrojo lo miro atento -¿enserio?

\- claro jejej pero bueno me haces un favor

Al parecer Naruto hablaba en serio ya que no notaba mada raro asi que porque no aseptar el favor despues de todo era su amigo- por su puesto ¿que necesitas?

\- ¿Me alludas a elegir un regalo para Hinata ?

\- no creo ayudar mucho pero aver que conseguimos

\- No importa vamos! - Jalo al pelirrojo de la mano hacia afuera

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

\- Esto esta delicioso Ino - decia la Sabaku

\- Muchas gracias , estaba nerviosa porque es la primera vez que lo ago

\- Enserio?! Bueno para ser tu primera vez wou! Esta delicioso

\- Muchas gracias jijiji

\- A Gaara le fascinaria provar esto - la mirada de la sabaku se puso jugetona

\- ehehehe ¿porque lo dices?

\- Gaara tiene un cierto interes en las frutas ya que como sabras en el decierto no hay devido a que es infertil y no se puede sembrar nada , pero el es aficinado a ellas que actualmemte siembra cactus y cada vez que puede venir a konoha se pone a revizar las frutas ya que tienen relacion con las plantas jeejejej lo pudieras ver cuando come fresas se ve tan lindo y sin duda toda clase de frutas le gusta

\- Gaara-kun siembra cactus? Jejeje valla , con razon estaba muy activo el dia que vino a mi floristeria

\- Jejeje bueno hablando de la floristeria sigueme contando sobre ese nesito!

\- Bueno jiji- la rubia llevo sus manos hacia su rostro- ¿que quieres que te diga?

\- jejej bueno que sentiste cuando el besito

\- bueno , prometelo no decirle

La Sabaku alzo la mano en forma de promeza-te lo juro

\- Veras eso fue justo despues que le habia contado de mis sentimiemtos por Sasuke-kun debido a que ahora estaba con Sakura , entonces cojio una de las rozas y me la ofrecio a ¡mi! No podia creerlo asi que por lo menos debia agradecerle y lo abraze -la Sabaku la escuchaba con atencion ya que estaba interezante - y justo cuando alse mi cabeza para mirarlo el tambien habia movido su cabeza y nuestros labios se tocaron no fue un beso ciertamente pero ...- la rubia suspiro delicadamente- me senti en las nubes , que olvide por completo lo de Sasuke ...

\- Eso significa que !- la Sabaku la miro muy alegre

\- No puedo negar que ese beso me provoco chispita jejeje

\- Jejeje pero bueno que piensas de Gaara ahora jeje

\- Bueno no puedo negar que es atractivo porque lo es jejeje , -suspiro- a decir verdad desde que lo vi ese dia me impresiono ha cambiado osea esta hecho un bombon

\- entonces !¿ si sientes algo por Gaara?!

Las mejillas se tornaron carmesi - se que es raro pero... Primero no estaba segura es decir , desde el principio me parecio atractivo pero no estaba segura pero luego lo de la rosa la cena el baile y ...ese beso...jeje me he olvidado de Sasuke y..

\- ¿Ino?- la miro la Yamanaka- ¿que sientes despues que tu y Gaara se besaron?

\- No se muy bien pero desde ese beso y lo lindo que se ha portado cada vez que lo veo siento mariposas , pero no se si sera correcto

\- Pero sientes algo ¿verdad?

\- ...s..si

-Wouwouwuwouuu! Eso es el caracter jajajajajja- dijo una voz desde afuera

\- Las dos rubia miran y era nada mas ni menos que Naruto ,

-Naruto que escandaloso eres es mas cuando llegaste ! Ino dile que es de mala ...-la Sabaku se dio cuenta de que la Yamanka estaba super roja mirando hacia la puerta , que tambien miro bien nuevamente y se emcontro con su hermano a lado de Naruto tambien con una cara de solprendido y al mismo tiempo enrrojecida -No me digan que escucharon todo

El rubio movia la cabeza en forma de afirmacion mientras sonrrei y en cuanto a Gaara solo la miraba a ella atemtamente

\- Yo...yo tengo que irme compermiso - dijo la Yamanaka intemtando salir corriendo de ahi para no seguirlo viendo se le caia la cara de verguenza

\- Ahh no! No lo aras ¡ **Kage bushin no jutsu! -** saco 6 seis clones que la detubieron

\- Naruto que estas haciendo - le pregunto la Sabaku , pero el rubio solo le hizo señas como para decirle que no dejara que Gaara se fuera , ella cacto rapido que cerro la puerta de la floristeria ,el pelirrojo solo miraba confundido cuando se dio cuenta que el rubio traia la fuerza a la Yamanaka hacia el intento retroceder pero las manos de sus hermana se lom impidieron y comemzaron a empujarlos el solo cerro los ojos , cuando sintio el olor a malgaritas , que abrio sus y se encontro a la rubia muy cerca de su rostro comenzo a obserbarla un mometo y no podia negar que se veia hermosa ese toque rosado en sus mejillas se le beian realmente bien en ella sus ojos daban algo de verguenza pero se veia igualme te adorable , ella se dio cuenta de que la estab observando y lo que hizo fue bajar la mirada , Temari le hizo una ceña a Naruto para dejarlos solos que salieron de ahi

Naruto salio de la floristeria y cerro la puerta de entrada mientras que Temari se dirigio a dentro de la casa y cerro la puerta que conectaba la sala y la floristeria dejandolos complemente solos , la rubia se alejo rapidamente el

\- Lo siento Gaara-sama no imagine que esto hiba a pasar yo...

\- ¿Es cietto lo que dices?- interrumpio el Sabaku

\- bueno , yo ...digo si le incomoda yo puedo..

\- No ...- respondio el , mientras que la rubia la miro intrigada- quiero estar seguro de lo que dices

\- ...¿ehhh? ...- el pelirrojo comenzo a caminar hacia ella haciendo que su corazon comenzara a latir mas rapido

\- Me imagino que has de saber como se resuelven estas cosas - le dijo el

\- ¿Que quiere decir?

\- Vuelve a besarme - la rubia se solprendio con lo que acababa de decir

\- ¿EHHHH?- respondio sonrrojada

\- mi hermano me dijo que seria la unica forma de saber era volver a unir nuestros labios , es decir si correspondemos mutuamente se supone que es verdad lo que sientes por mi y si en caso de que no , es porque no existe nada

\- Entiendo ...

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo? Porque si te incomoda esta bien eso tambien cuenta

\- Me parece una buena idea - los dos se miraron , ya que estaban de acuerdo nesecitaban hacer algo

\- Nos acercamos a la cuenta de tres? -hablo Gaara

\- s...si

\- Bueno vamos..- los dos comenzaron a contar , pero tenian cierto nerviosismo

\- Uno...dos...- pararon un momemto ya estando bastante cerca debian meditar antes hasta que los dos se miraron y movieron las cabeza en forma de afirmacion - Tres!-

La rubia cerro los ojos y comenzo a acarse, mientras que Gaara al ver a la rubia cerrar los ojos hizo lo mismo , hasta que sus labios se chocaron , el corazon de Ino se acelero mas , Gaara le sucedio lo mismo e incluso esa sensaipn en el estomago volcio era eso lo que su hermano le llamo maripozas , y en cuamto al sabor era dulce , los labios de Ino eran deliciosos que sintiendo bien sabian a manzana estaba complemente enbobado con ese sabor que imagino estar provando una fresa delicadamente asi comenzo a mover sus labios , la rubia sintio lo que estaba haciendo que se impreciono , y no podia negar que era algo simplemente magico se sentia en las nubes que enseguida puso sus brazos en el pecho obteniendo mas cercania para dejar que el siguiera comiendose esos labios de ella a decir verdad ,Gaara era todo un experto besando sus labios bailaban entre si , la rubia no resistio mas y abrio su boca , el pelirrojo al darce cuenta de aquellos aprobecho la oportunidad e intoducio su lengua y comenzo a subcionar mas los labios rosados y dulces de ino cuando de pronto sus lenguas se encontraron provocando que la rubia diera un pequeño gemido , eso el lo emociono mas y que sintio el impulso de atraerla mas su cuerpo , mientras que ella llevo sus manos a su rostro , y seguir haciendolo pero su respiracion se estaba acortando que tubieron que separarce

\- Ga...Gaara-sama esto es...- decia la rubia con poca respiracion

\- Correspondimos? ... Asi que significa que...

\- Sentimos lo mismo .. Y valla usted ...si que sabe como besar - aquel comentario hizo que Gaara se sonrrojara

\- Bueno esto,para mi es nuevo a si que no tengo ni idea de que es lo que se supone que agamos ahora

\- Gaara , esto significa que me gustas y...- el pelirrojo la miro- quiero repetirlo - la rubia en un moviento rapido volvio a cacturar los labios del pelirrojo en otro beso tentador y el correspondia llevando las manos en su sintura

\- No puedo creerlo!- decia desde afuera temari observando lo que sucedia

\- Ni que lo digas jamas pense que Gaara era capas de algo asi - decia un muy solprendido Naruto

\- Ino estoy en casa ... ¿EHHH? ¿Ustedes que estan haciendo aquo? - Decia la señora Yamanaka confundia

Ino pudo escuchar a su madre que rompio el beso -¿sucede algo? - Dijo Gaara

\- parece que mi mama llego

\- Ahh si entiendo

-¿Podemos vernos mañana para hablar sobre esto ?

\- Seguro

-Pero valla joven Sabaku usted aqui con Ino enserrados que solpresa - interrumpio la señora Yamanaka

\- No , mama Gaara ya se iva

\- Ehh , si compermiso , quise decir hasta mañana -salio el pelirrojo

\- Pero ¿bueno que estaba pasando?

\- Nada inerezante mama ire arriba tengo que acer algo , hay pay de manzana en el microondas si deseas , y si nesesitas algo solo llamame

\- Y ahora que le pasa...- la mujer desvio su mirada hacia afuera la sala y Temari y Naruto seguian ahi- y a ustedes que le pasa nesecitan algo

\- No , no ya nos ivamos - dijo temari

\- Si , ya nos ivamos - los dos salieron dejando a la señora muy confundida- ¿y ahora que les pasa?-

Una vez afuera , los dos corrieron para alcanzar al pelirrojo

\- Gaaraaaaaaa! Dinos que fue lo que paso-gritaba narutp mientras corria hacia el , el pelirrojo solo lo miro un momento pero luego solo lo innoro y siguio pero acelero el paso

\- Ehhhh! Gaara no ¿nos vas a dexir!?

Pelirrpjo se rio timidamente- olvidecen -

\- Ehhhh!- decian temari y naruto

\- Olle vuellve aca nosotros te alludamos !

-Gaaraaaaa! - Gritaba Naruto pero un asi el pelirrojo solo los innoraba mientras jugaban a las atrapadas , ya que el no se dejaria captuarar muy facilmente

Fin del cap 10

O dios mio ! Ya ubo beshitos xD , pero aun faltas ciertas cosas para que esta relacion sea oficial pero ya vere que poner

Ahora me toca construir la bosa shikatema , !Saludos!


	11. Chapter Señor Hermoso

.

.

.

Konnichiha mina-san , aqui traigo la conti enserio me disculpo las faltas ortograficas comence a revizar y ahi palabras que ¡bah!

Escribo muy mal , lo que pasa esque escribo rapido y como veran el teclado de la tab es pequeño y ahi esque cuando toco una letra se ponen otra pero intentare corregir , mando saludos de parte mia y de mi hermoso Kenta Suga emmm bueno disfruten Nakamas

.

\- Hinata!- decia un desesperado Naruto viendo como su esposa devolvia la comida -¿que tienes? ¿Hise mala la comida cierto? por eso te vomitaste

La Hyuga dejo de vomitar y lo miro tiernamente -No es eso Naruto-kun , sabes cocinar muy bien

\- Entonces que es lo que te pasa - la miro preocupado el rubio

\- Bueno...talves es por el mareo que tube

-Tubiste un mareo! ¿Porque no me lo disjiste Hinata?

\- No queria interrumpir el desayuno , ya que tu lo preparaste

\- Ya el desayuno no importa , ven-la tomo de la mano y ella lo miro confundida- vallamos con la abuela Tsunade para que te revise

\- pero Naruto-kun no has desayunado ...

\- Tu eres mas importante Hinata - dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarce

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

\- Kankuro hasta cuando vas a estar ahi tirado - decia el pelirrojo desde entrando a la habitacion de su hermano

\- Por Dios Gaara son apenas las 8:00 de la mañana - decia peresozamente

\- Y eso te parece temprano - se cruzo de brazos

\- Si me parece muy temprano - se puso bajo la manta - aqui podemos hacer lo que queramos , yo no tengo misiones tu no tienes que estar en la oficina en otra palabras es como vacaciones y ahi que aprovechar

\- Con tigo no se puede -suspiro- en fin Akane nos trajo sukiyaki , por eso vine a despertarte para que lo comieras caliente pero veo que prefieres seguir olgazaneando

\- tambien veniste a regañarme ¿cierto Gaara?

\- Te dejare tu desayuno en el refrigerador , yo tengo algo que hacer

\- ¿Vas salir?

\- Si, vuelvo pronto

\- Saludame a Yamanaka-san de mi parte -decia divertidamente el castaño aun debajo de su manta Gaara solo reviro los ojos y salio bajo las escaleras y le abisó a Akane que saldria

\- ¿ Y a donde va?

\- en realidad no se pero tengo un compromiso

\- Jejejejeje bueno tenga cuidado no se me valla a perder - el pelirrojo miro a la peli negro , a decir verdad lo miraba con la misma mirada que Ino , aquella mirada iluminada acompañada de esa torpe pero bella y timida sonrrisa

\- Ehhhhh si , no se preocupe ... Bueno hasta luego

\- Hasta luego - decia ella haciendole de la mano - el pelirrojo comenzo a caminar ya dandole la espalda - ahiii -la chica se mordio los labios mientras lo miraba alejarce - es tan guapo.

El pelirrojo caminaba en las calles de Konoha mientras veia a un grupo de pequeños jugar , hasta que una pequeña pelota roja se choco con su pie izquierdo , se agacho y la tomo y no pudo evitar dar una zonrriza mientras la observaba

\- Eto, me lo devuelve por favor - dijo una tierna voz que lo obligo a dejar de ver la pelota , moviendo la mirada encontrandose con la silueta de una hermosa pequeña cojiendole a un lado de su pantalon , el pelirrojo le sonrrio y se agacho a la altura de la niña que parecia una completa princesa de cabellos castaños claros y cortos que traia un vestido rosa con los ruedos blancos que resaltaba con su tez blanca

\- ¿Esto es tuyo?

\- Si, me lo acaba de comprar mi mama - la niña lo miraba tan inocente

\- mmm entiendo que bonito , debes querer mucho a tu mami ¿cierto? - Miro a la niña con una adorable mirada

\- Si , quiero mucho a mi mama

\- Eso es bueno , espero que sigas asi... aqui tienes -le entrega la pelota- tienes que tener cuidado de no lanzarla muy lejos te puede pasar algo y preocuparias a tu mami ¿ten cuidado si?

La forma tierna de Gaara hiso que la niña le sonrriera dulcemente - muchas gracias señor hermoso - dijo la pequeña mientras se retiraba

El pelirrojo solo sonrreia timidamente pero las cosas se pusieron escandalosas , cuando vio a su amigo Naruto que venia como siempre armando escandalo

\- Abran paso Dattebayo llevo prisa - decia el rubio mientras traia con sigo a hinata mientras apartaba gente

\- ¿ahora porque tanto alboroto? - le dijo el pelirrojo mirandolo intrigado

-¿ Gaara? -Lo miro un momento el Uzumaki hasta que como que algo le pico al rubio y salto hacia el- ¡cierto! Ayer te me escapaste, tienes que decirme lo que paso DATTEBAYO!

\- te dije que no iva a decir Nada

\- Mmmmmm- gruño el rubio- no te molesto porque tengo que llevar a Hinata con la abuela Tsunade asi que salete !shuuu!-decia mientras lo empujaba y pasaba de largo , Gaara solo reia divertidamente

\- Hola Gaara-kun perdoname si no te salude primeramente esque..

\- No te preocupes Hinata con este escandaloso que vas poder y a todo esto ¿ que secede? Hinataa ¿ te sientes mal? ¿Porque tiene que ver a Lady Tsunade?

\- Hinata vomito esta mañana y me dijo que tenia mareos y por eso es obio que tengo que llevarla con la abuela

\- Si quieren puedo acompañarlos

\- Naaa naaaa! - Siguio Naruto- no quello(esta es una de mis palabras jeje es como decir quiero) estamos bien asi nnuuuu-sacaba la lengua el rubio , Gaara solo se ria de las ocurrencias de Naruto

\- Naruto-kun deja que Gaara-kun nos acompañe me parece muy lindo de su parte - decia Hinata tiernamente

El rubio no podia decirle que no a su bella esposa - esta bien como digas Hinata

\- Gracias Naruto-kun - le sonrreia

\- Nueno rarito sin cejas camina fuufuuu- le hacia las tipicas muecas graciosas .El pelirrojo solo lo seguia

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En los dominios del clan Nara

Se encontraba la joven pareja afuera en patio centados en aquel lugar donde corria el aire

\- Mira Shikamaru este es el que me gusta- le enseñaba una revista de vestidos de boda

\- No crees que es muy grande - decia mirandola con algo de seriedad

\- soy la hermana del Kazekage obio tengo que lucir perfecta

\- No seas problematica , por mi fuera evitaria todo eso pero ya que eres muy teticra que mas me queda - decia peresosamente el Nara

-Jajajajaja tipico de ti ¿ entonces ? ¿Que me dices?

\- Escoje lo que guste , yo solo quiero dirmir

La Sabaku solo lo veia y se reia tiernamente (^_^) - ¿cuando abisamos de la fecha?

\- esperemos un dia mas , pero si quieres ya puedes decircelo , yo decia porque mañana han de estar regresando los muchachos que estan en misiones

\- Ahh es cierto entonces esperemos hasta pasado mañana , bueno ire ya preparando la cena , no quiero que tu mama regrese del ver los ciervos y yo no he empezado nada

\- Si , mejor , quiero evitar los gritos de mama

.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

.

El rubio se encontraba comiendose las uñas al ver la cara seria de Tsunade despues de haber terminado de revisar a Hinata

\- ¿E..esta t...todo bien abuela ?

\- Mmmmmmm- decia la quinta seriamente observando los analicis

El pelirrojo crusado de brazos hablo - ya deje misterios Tsunade y diganos que le sucede a Hinata que no ve a que le quoere dar algo a Naruto- decia mientras apartaba al rubia ya que intentaba cojerle las manos porque nesesitaba seguir mordiendo uñas porque a el ya se le habian terminado xD

\- Esta bien felicidadea - se rebiro la quinta con una gran zonrriza

\- ¡¿Ehhjhh?! - miraban confundidos Hinata ,Gaara , Zisune y Naruto

\- Abuela deja de bromear a que se refiere con eso dattebayo!

\- No estaba segura al principio pero ahora que analice muy bien ya lo estoy

\- ¿ Podia ser mas explicativa? Decia el pelirrojo

\- Si! Sea expermantiva -decia apuntandola el rubio

\- se dice "Explicativa"... Naruto- le respondio el pelirrojo

\- es lo mismo dattebayo!

\- Ya yaaa ya, basta de tonterias Naruto , dije que felicidades por la razon de que ...

Los tres la miraban muy intrigados -¿porque?

\- Porque Hinata ¡esta embarazada ! - Dijo la quinta alegremente

Hinata estaba boquiavierta con aquel noticia, llevo su mano a su vientre y susurro en voz baja -¿un bebe de Naruto-kun?

Gaara reviro a ver a su amigo para felicitarlo , pero no se veia nada bien , reia pero de forma enferma

\- Je.. - reia el rubio a punto de caerce

-Naruto ¿estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Si claro estoy muy bien- decia torpemente hasta que perdio el equilibrio y cayo

-¡Naruto!- dijeron Gaara y hinata mientras ivan cojerlo

\- Es enserio Naruto, Hinata era la que deberia desmallarce no tu!-decia Tsunade exaltada de forma chistosa

\- Oi..Naruto estas bien ?- Gaara le golpeaba suavemente la cara , para que reaccionara

\- Hi..hinata que le paso a tu mano ya no es tan suave -dijo torpemente mientras tomaba la del pelirrojo

\- deja de decir tonterias obio soy yo y vamos has el esfuerzo para que puedas levantarte , ahh eres peor que niña

\- Gracias pero no gracias Gaara - decia naruto en forma de ironia

 **Tock tock tock**

-Adelante- dijo la quinta

\- Lady Tsunade venia a decirle que...

El pelirrojo sonrrio al ver a la rubia parda en frente suyo , se veia sumamente hermosa con su roja ninja que no podia evitar mirarla y en cuanto a Ino le sucedia no pudo seguir hablandole a su maestra porque con el ahi las cosas eran diferentes , e incluso ella se sentia un poco torpe

\- Ino!- grito la quinta ya cansada de esperar el informe , lo cual a la rubia la hiso saltar del susto y obligandola volver a la realidad

\- Ahhh si , vine a decirle que Rock lee , Shino y tenten han regresado de la mision y me pidieron que le dijera que vendrian a darle el informe mas tarde porque al parecer tenian mucha ambre

-Jajaja - Rio Gaara hciendo que ella lo miraba nuevamente

\- ¿Le parece gracioso ?

\- Solo un poco

\- Abuela deja hablar a los tortolitos un rato

\- ¿Mmmmm?- dijo Sizune exaltada

Tsunade also la cabeza en forma de solpresa hacia a Gaara e Ino -¿ que dices?

\- Naruto ¿puedes caminar?

\- Por su puesto que si rarito sin cejas no estoy enfermo daa!

\- Entonces sueltame - Naruto habia cpjido a el pelirrojo con los dos brazos xD

\- Ahhh jejejejje lo siento - dijo mientras le daba dos palmaditas en el pecho

\- Tsunade-sama ¿Ino no esta ocupada?- pregunto el pelirrojo

\- No ..¿porque? - dijo la quinta curiosa

\- nada importante-camino hacia la puerta el pelirrojo- ¿no vas a venir?

La rubia rio timidamente atrevida (?) - oh por supuesto - camino hacia y de una vez salieron de la oficina

\- ¿alguien puede explicarme que esta sucediendo aqui? - Decia la quinta muy solprendida al igual que Sizune

\- aver abuela pongase comoda - decia naruto mientras se acomodaba en un sillon frente a ella- porque sera una larga charla

Gaara e Ino caminaban en la aldea habia un completo silencio hasta ahora hasta que ella intervino

\- ¿a donde vamos a ir? - Le dijo mientras ponia sus manos hacia atras como una niña

\- Pense que tu sabias

\- Esta diciendo que yo deberia saberlo - decia divertida

\- Se supone que hasi sería

\- Mmmmm-llevo su mano a hacia su barbilla - que le parece al parque que esta cerca de la academia ahi un lugar lleno de cerezos donde ahi zombras y corre aire fresco jiji

\- Suena bien ¿ hacia donde?

\- ¿Eh?

-¿ Por donde tenemos que ir ?

\- Ahh si por aqui - tomo la mano del pelirrojo, el solo se dejaba llevar , pero casualmente pasaron por el puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku donde dejaron boquiabiertos a Tenten, Lee y hasta el propio Shino

\- Esos no eran ¿Gaara e Ino? - decia la castaña embobada

\- Pffffffss! -Lee escupia la sopa - si ... Esos eran ..

Shino movia un poco sus lentes con sus dedos indice y medio un poco- esto no es tan normal que digamos ¿cierto?

\- Ajam- decian decian Tenen y Lee todabia con la boca abierta

La rubia llevo a Gaara a el dichoso parque , mientras ivan a ese lugar Gaara observaba la gran variedad de arboles de cerezos que habia en esa sona, era realmente hermoso para su parecer , y mas cuando veia la sonrrizas de los niños que jugaban en su alrredor . Y por cierta casualidad la niña de haces unos momentos tambien estaba ahi que lo reconocio

\- Hola señor hermoso jijijiji - decia la pequeña mientras le sonrreia tiernamente desde lejos , el solo le alzaba la mano

\- ¿Señor hermoso? - dijo la chica sentandoce bajo un arbol de cerzo

\- Si, no se porque pero esa pequeña me dice asi - el hiso lo mismo

\- Pues tiene razon

-¿Eh?- la miro solprendido

\- digo que tiene razon eres guapisimo Gaara-sama - el pelirrojo no pudo evitar el sonrrojo

\- gracias

\- ¿ soy la primera que se lo ha dicho?

Gaara medito un rato esa pregunta y definitivamente ella no era la unica que se lo habia dicho, su ex alumna Matsuri se lo repetia cada vez que podia , tambien Sari , Yukata y otras chicas de su aldea pero a ninguna les habia repondido - De hecho me lo han dicho muchas veces

\- ¿enserio ? Valla entonces ya sabias que eras atractivo

\- Eso parece

\- Bien Gaara-sama que aremos - ante la pregunta el pelirrojo la miro con atencion

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿le gusto nuesteo beso de ayer?

\- A decir verdad ... Si

\- ¿Es la primera vez que ha besado a una mujer?

\- sinceramente si

\- Pues para ser la primera vez lo hiso muy bien - el pelirrojo se sonrrojo - talvez fueron mis instintos masculinos

\- Pues me encanto , le dire la verdad usted me gusta pero no se lo que usted piensa , quisiera saber su opinion

\- la verdad es que estas cosas son nuevas para mi ya que jamas imagine hacer este tipo de cosas , pero de alguna manera me gusta perono se como expresarlo

La rubia rio levemente porque con eso de "me gusta" le bastaba para estar sastifecha -que tal salimos usted y yo para hablar sobre esto?

\- ¿Los dos?

\- Exapto los dos , solos ¿asepta?

\- Si usted esta libre por su puesto

\- Awwww! Obio -le levanto la rubia- lo espero a las 8:00 iremos al mismo lugar ese dia

\- Esta bien - se levanta

\- Debo irme debo ya ir viendo que ponerme lo veo luego- comenzo a caminar pero se detubo nuevamente, **bien no solo lo vas a dejar asi y ya tienes que hacer añgo mas ** pensaba

El pelirrojo solo la obserbaba , cuando ella girp hacia el nuevamente y comenzo a caminar , el solo parpadio dos veces cuando la vio tan cerca.

La rubia se puso de puntillas y deposito un tierno besos de alrrededor de 5 segundos corto pero lo con la sufiente pasion para llevarlos a los dos al cielo

\- Nos vemos luegos señor hermoso jijiji- coemenzo a caminar

La rubia le alejaba rapidamente , pero en su caso lo dejo con los dedos en sus labios , queria seguir probando esos labios que pir el momento solo le quedaba tocar los de el y recordar aquel sabor y decir - **Auch!**

 **Fin del cap 11 jaja ¡uh! Lo mordio a mi bebe , oknaa espero que les alla gustado**

 **Los arboles de cerecos son aquellos de hojas rosas generalmente se encuentran en Asia , ¡yo Quiro Uno awwhh! Oknaa bueno hasta luego mina-san**

Explicacio!

( みんな) Minna = chicos , todos

( さん) San = diminutivo que se pone a las palabras para que suenen formales y en forma de repeto

なかま Nakamas = camaradas o compañeros

(こんにちは) Konnichiha = Saludo que usa para saludar en el dia , los horarios son desde la seis de la mañana hasta la seis de la tarde

Ah otra cosita antes de que memolvide

Minna-san en mi perfil deje el lingk de mi facebook si quoeren preguntarme algo ahi esta pero dejenme el nombre de su cuenta en los Reviews si esque decean jeje ahora si saludos!


	12. Chapter 12 Al fin Enamorado

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **こんにちは みんなさん** **!**

 **Hola Chicos!**

 **Espero que se encuentren muy pero muy bien , porque yo estoy a punto de pescar un resfriado , pero eso no me impedira seguir escribiendo, como veran he estado leyendo sus reviews y no puedo responder lamentablemente, por esa razon les digo que me busquen en facebook el lingk esta en mi perfil, ya que ahi si puedo responder cualquier cosa e inquietud que ustedes quieran ¡En fin! Disfruten y Arigatou Gozaimashita los quello Dattebayo!**

.

.

\- al parecer los ninjas que estaban aterrorizando la pequeña aldea Motoyoshi estaba conformado por tres personas , logramos sacarlos pero no matarlos ... Lo que significa que sigen sueltos - decia el chico de los inseptos a su hokage

\- lo importante esque los allan sacado de la aldea dattebayo .. Pero aun asi mandare mas shinobis para que sigan vigilando esa aldea - dijo nanadaime con los brazos crusados

\- Me parece perfecto lo que dice Naruto-kun - dijo el chico con el dobi verde y cejas extremadamente grandes

\- Entonces significa ¿que nosotros estaremos libres? - Decia las castaña de ahora una larga trensa , que le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros

\- Claro Dattebayo! , como veran Shikamaru me dijo que pronto iva a dar la fecha de su boda , y por eso todos nosotros debemos estar libres

\- Ahhhh! , la juventud de shikamaru esta enamorada ¡que hermoso ! - decia Lee mientras se le salian las lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo saltaba alegremente

\- Kishibayo(Cejotas) has silencio un momento por favor , mejor dicho ya pueden retirarce y no se preocupen la abuela Tsunade me explico todo sobre su mision asi que esten tranquilos

\- En todo caso Naruto - dijo shino serio como siempre - es muy peligroso que esos ninja renegados anden sueltos subjiero que mandes un grupo de cazadores especiales ambu a perceguirlos

\- No te preocupes Shino dejaselo todo a el Hokage "Uzumaki Naruto " Dattebayo! - dijo el rubio sonrriendo mientras se apuntaba asi mismo con el dedo pulgar como lo hacia Gai sensei

\- Bueno eso es todo , con tu permiso me retiro -dijo shino desapareciendo en una nube de inseptos

-¿ Naruto-kun? ..

\- Dime cejotas

\- Esta mañana vi a Gaara-kun junto a Ino-san y lo mas raro fue que ivan tomados de las manos ¿sucede algo entre ellos?

\- Si es verdad ! ¿Naruto tu sabes algo?- decia Tenten acercandose al escritorio

El rubio dejo de revizar documentos y rio divertidamente - jajajajaj con que ya se dieron cuenta , esta bien vengan les contare

Lee y Tenten escuchaban con mucha atencion lo que Naruto decia era algo totalmente increible , algo que no podian creer - y entonces se dieron un beshasho(es otra de mis palabras en realidad quiero decir besaso) y hoy como ustedes dicen salen de las manos , ahh entre esos dos nacera algo interezante Dattebayo - dijo el rubio

\- Ino y Gaara no lo puedo creer - decia tente aun imprecionada con la noticia - giro a ver a lee- ¿que opinas de esto Lee? ...¿ehhh?

El pelinegro estaba presentando un raro humor en su rostro , habia agachado su cabeza y no se veian sus ojos ,ademas habia mordido sus labios y estaba apretando los puños

\- ¿Kishibayo? - Naruto le movia lad manos para llamr su atencion - ¿ estas bien?

\- ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! - Grito el pelinegro mirando y alzando sus brazos hacia arriba - ¡ es la noticia mas estupenda que me has dado Naruto-kun! - Dijo mientras golpeaba el enorme y elegante escritorio de Naruto - Debo ir a felicitarlo con su permiso!- salio corriendo dejando en llamas el piso xD

-¿ siempre fue asi? - Pregunto Naruto a tenten con cara chistosa

\- Si- decia las castaña cruzandose de brazos y cerrando los ojos en forma de verguenza

.

.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El pelirrojo habia llegado a su hotel pero lo que encontro fue que su hermano habia salido , no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigio a su habitacion para leer un rato , pero antes de eso se recosto un rato , miraba el techo y recordaba el beso con la rubia , que cerraba los ojos para verlo mejor , aquel momento en que sus labios se tocaron , el dulce y agradable sabor que le daban los labios de la rubia a los suyos , queria repetir eso una vez mas , que llevo su mano a sus labios y toco el lugar donde la rubia habia apretado con sus dientes hace una horas que pensaba ** ¿porque lo abra mordido? ¿Acaso eso tambien estaba de moda? ¿o solo lo hizo por plaser? ** en fin ya no nesesitaba meditarlo porque sabia que ella pronto se le aria saber el porque de la mordida y se suponia que era algo que le iva a gustar que no pudo evitar sonrreir , pero por casualidad habia cierta zombra que lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta de su habitacion

\- Kankuro eres tu porque...- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir hablando por que no se trataba de su hermano mayor el que estaba ahi , si no una mujer que el ya conocia que lo miraba seductoramente - ¿akane-san?.. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- dijo entrecortadamente

\- Ahhh jejejeje con que al fin reacciona - caminaba hacia el

\- Disculpe no la habia notado - dejo de hablar un momento ya que porque se preguntaba el ¿porque estaba alli sin averle abizado? ¿Acaso estaba espiandolo? La miraba fijamente -

\- ¿Sucede algo Gaara-sama? - le pregunto la chica ya estando los suficientemente cerca , el pelirrojo se salio de la cama y camino hacia ella pero manteniendo distancia

\- Si , lo que pasa esque no me gusta que entren en mi habitacion sin habizar - la miro serio , pero eso a la chica de los largos cabellos negros le parecio sexi que le dio una sonrriza y en pasos agiles se le acerco...demaciado diria yo

\- Ahhi lo siento - decia en forma seductora y al mismo tiempo poniendo sus manos alrrededor de sus cuello atrapandolo completamente - la proccima vez prometo no hacerlo

\- ¿Que esta haciendo ? - decia Gaara intentando safarce , bajo la mirada y eccidentalmente pudo notar que la chica traia una ropa temtadora , quel vestido trasparente color negro que le llegaba asta las rodillas y que dejaba ver claramente la mini falda y blusa que traia por dentro totalmente peligroso que empeso a sudar - Akane-san suelteme por favor esto no es comodo

\- Ehhhh- lo agarro de la barbilla obligandolo a mirarla - esto le ara cambiar de opinion - acerco su cara rapidamente atrapando los labios del pelirrojo en un beso salvaje , pero obiamente a Gaara le parecia muy incomodo que hacia todo para sacarcela pero ella se lo impedia pero de pronto un sonido obligo a la chica a soltarlo

\- Gaaraaaaaaaaa-kun! ¿Esta ahi? - Gritaba Lee desde abajo

\- ¿Lee? - Decia Gaara apartandose de el rapidamente

\- Espere - dijo la chica agarrandole la mano , pero el movio su mano bruscamente para que lo soltara y la miro serio

\- Agame un favor señorita ... Mantenganse alejado de mi o no se a donde llegaria ..- dicho esto salio dejandola sola

La chica no podia aceptar aquel rechazo que no se dio por vencida y lo siguio pero justamente el estaba hablando con el chico que ella conocia como el energetico de la hoja Rock Lee , que lo unico que hizo fue esperar a que se desocupara

\- Asi que tu e Ino-san ¡eh eh eh! - Decia el chico poniendo sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo mirandolo alegremente. La chica no pudo evitar que en su interior creciera una ira pero antes de sacarla sigui escuchando desde arriba

\- Asi que ya te enteraste - la chica al escuchar eso abrio los ojos expresando algo de tristeza - adivino fue Naruto ¿cierto?

\- Jejejejejejeje en realidad si , y en fin felicidades Gaara-kun me alegro mucho por ti - dijo mientras le tendia la mano

\- Supongo que gracias - dijo Gaara sonrriendole timidamente mientras corrspondia al apreton de manos , pero Lee lo jalo y lo abrazo y de dio dos golpesitos en la espalda

\- Buena suerte Gaara-kun!

\- Otra vez gracias Lee

La chica muy molesta salio de ahi , sin antes de surrorar - esa areastrada ..- a decir verdad Akane no se habia dado ni cuenta desde cuando abia despertado interes en Gaara si no lo veia seguido , pero lo que ahora importaba esque lo tenia que tener solo para ella y para nadie mas.

.

.

Pasaron las horas demaciado rapido para la rubia , revizaba el reloj de su hanitacion y esactamente le quedaban 15 minutos antes de que Gaara viniera por ella,¿acaso se habia tardado mucho el baño o habia tardado en en arreglar su rostro osea alguien como ella tenia que lucir perfecta para que su principe rojo estubiera sastifecho , ycomo ya tenia puesta su ropa interior el cual era un bello y tentador panti negro acompañado con un bracier morado oscuro .Comenzo a vestirce lo mas rapidamente pero cuidadosamente posible , vistio un tentador shork de cuero color azul oscuro que se apollaba muy bien a su cuerpo , y que dejaba ver sus espeveltas piernas ya que le llegaba 10 cm mas arribas de las rodilla , al parecer era de su agrado llevar sus cosas a ese porte , y ahora era el momento de ponerce la bluza a cual era blanca con filos dorados con escote dejando ver gran parte de su espalda .

Fue ahora por sus zapatos , los cuales solo se puso sus tradicinales zapatillas ninja que combinaban con su shork - ahora si estoy lista ...ahhh cierto mi cabello ! (creo que olvide mencionar que Ino cargaba la cabeza cubierta por una clase de mascarilla despues de ponerce rulos ) libero su cabello y estaba complemente hermoso , porque estaba perfectamente ondulado , cojio un poco de aquel y lo puso en frente a sus hombros luego cojio sus perfume de malgaritas y se puso un poco - ahora si ya estas lista Ino de Sabaku - a su comentario ella mismo se rio luego se dirigio a la ventana , y ahi estaba el apollado desde un arbol que estaba frente a su casa a su casa , se veia totalme te atractivo , traia un abrigo rojo oscuro con capucha acompañado por un pantalon cafe oscuro(tambien xD esque alla la moda es la ropa oscura jeje ahora si prosigan) y sus tipicas zapatillas ninja , no dejaba de mirarla hasta que el se dio cue ta de que lo obserbaba alzo la mirada y la vio zonrrio mientras le saludaba timidamente con la mano , esa zonrriza a ella le encantaba creia que se veia tan sexi cuando lo hacia , y mas con ese peinado revelde .

Bajo rapidamente las escaleras - vuelvo pronto mama- dijo ya dirigiendose a la puerta - esta bien hija diviertete - respondio la señora Yamanaka desde la cosina

El pelirrojo desde afuera obserbaba como se habria la puerta , hasta que al fin salio , al verla no pido evitar dejar de cruzar los brazos se veia realmente hermosa , pero a el lo que mas le gustaba era su rosteo que se le notaba cierto color rozado en sus mejillas y ahora sus labioa se veian iguales pero brillaban

\- Estoy lista kazekage-sama - decia ella ya estando muy cerca

\- Asi veo señorita Yamanaka - decia mientras alzaba su brazo en forma de abizarle a ella que podia tocarlo, ella obedio y lo tomo y una vez comenzaron a caminar , llegaron rapidamente al restaurante el camarero de esa misma vez los recibio con una reverencia , se dirigieron a la misma mesa de antes , el camarero rapidamente les tomo la orden ya que si no desaprobechaba las oportunidades

\- Que es lo que van ordenar esta noche

\- La rubia le enseño el folleto al pelirrojo apuntandole cierto menu - que le parece si ordenamos esto dice qui que es para dos jiji

\- Veamos - decia elmpelirrojo mientras rebizaba - me parece perfecto , ehh queremos este fideo con ¿albondigas? - El camarero obserbo atentamente

\- Enseguida - dicho esto desaparecio

\- Bueno ya estamos solos podemos continuar Gaara-ma

\- Desde luego

\- Bueno ¿que vamos a hacer?

\- Dire la verdad... Antes no estaba seguro por eso no lo decia pero ahora si ya lose - la rubia lo miro atentamente - me gustas y mucho Ino-san

La rubia sonrrio alegremente que le levanto y le dio un besito corto pero tierno - lo sabia , eso mi amor

El pelirrojo , no entendio la palabra - ¿perdon?

\- Jejejeje , asi se dicen las parejas que se gustan

\- A entiendo, entonces esta bien ...mi amor - dijo timidamente el pelirrojo y con un leve sonrrojo

\- Jijijiji - se reia tiernamente la rubia

\- Aqui esta su orden mis señores -decia el camarero mientras se servia , el menu acompañado de una botella de bino de fresas - provecho y compermiso

\- Gracias - repondian los dos

\- Ahhh se ve delicioso - decia la rubia mientras probaba un cubierto para empezar a pobrar . El pelirrojomsolo la observaba comer se veia muy bella mientras comia , la miro asi un rato , hasta que su estomago lo interrumpio y lo obligo a empezar , cojio un solo fideo ya que uno era muy largo y la rubia al mismo tiempo Ino , los dos estaban provando pero de repente el camino que donde llevaba el fideo era a direccion de la rubia, ella se dio cuenta y se sonrrojo por lo que acababa de pasar , el anhelaba un beso que sigui el camino , ella se dio cuenta y solo se quedo quieta,Gaara llego hacia los labios de la rubia y la comenzo a besarlos tiernamente en un ritmo suave , ella subio su mano hacia su cara , era realmente hermoso pero el no habia comido mucho , que interrumpio el beso.

\- ¿Sucede algo ?

\- Deje de ser atrevido y coma algo es malo no comer jijiji

\- Lo otro me gustaba mas

\- Puedo darle muchos mas , depues de que tenga por lo menos algo en el estomago

\- Esta bien , y por cierto ¿Ino?

-¿Si?

\- Se supone que tu y yo ¿ya somos novios?

\- Ahh si , bueno si usted quiere jijiji

\- Entonces si , eres mi novia oficialmente

\- Ohh jijijiji gracias Gaara-sama

\- ahh justo queria decirte eso - dexia mientras comia , ello solo lo miro atentamente- eso de "Gaara-sama" tiene que acabar, se supone que ahora eres mi novia y me gustaria que solo me llamaras Gaara ¿esta claro?

\- Por su puesto Gaara jijijiji

\- Asi esta bien - siguio comiendo -

Asi continuaron la cena ella estaba intentando , hacerle provar el vino pero el anteriormente habia dicho qie no probaria nunca el alcohol pero ella le habia dicho que no tenia mucho alcohol y sabia mas a fresas , el miraba a la rubia era totalmente hermosas , el no podia decirle que no , ahora sabia lo que sentia Naruto cuando Hinata le ponia esa carita .

\- Hmmmm - provo un poco , pero era real , sabia mas a frezas que tomo un sorbo mas - delicioso

-¿verdad? Jijiji

Asi , tubieron una hermosa noche , terminaron la cena , y obiamente nompodian irse sin unos cuandos besitos y caricias . Que terminaron en un tierno beso primeramente pero , el se acambio de puesto estando junto a ella y continuaron con su beso , combirtiendolo en uno con mucha pacion y como Ino anteriormente la habia dado la libertad a Gaara para entrar en su boca se lo permitio nuevamente , Gaara exploraba con su lengua cada rincon de la boca de Ino , haciaendo que ella se estremeciera , pero queria tenerlo mas de serca que lo empujo un poco y sempusomde conclillas , enserrando las piernas de Gaara en medio de la de ella , asi podian besarce y no les importaba si los veian despues de todo, ya darian la noticia de su relacion.

Siguieron haci por un largo rato pero Gaara rompio el beso por la falta de su respiracion -espera un momento , no respiro

\- Perdon Gaara-kun - el pelirrojo miro su reloj y era muy tarde , faltaba poco para la media noche ¿cuando se habia ido tan rapidomel tiempo?- mira ya es tardicimo

\- Es cierto - le respondio la rubia

\- Sera mejor que ya te lleve a tu casa

\- como usted diga jiji

\- disculpa ya nos retiramos ¿cual es nuestra cuenta? - Decia el pelirrojo haciendole señas al camarero el cual obedecio

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del elegante restaurante , tomados de las manos y mientras caminaban ella se le prendia del brazo , que le probocaban cosquillas al pelirrojo , hasta que llegaron ¿desde cuando pasaban tan rapidomlas cosas? Osea , valla que cuando los dos estaban juntos el tiempo volaba

\- Parece que llegamos

\- Si...

Permanecieron un rato mirandose hasta que llego el momento en que ella tenia que irse - nos vemos mañana bebe - se acerco y como ya era tipico de ella lo beso apasionadamente pero lastima que no podian seguir que se separaron - hasta mañana

\- Si , ten buenas noches

La rubia le sonrrio y comenzo a caminar , ya era de costumbre para el quedarce ahi viendola dejando , ella se de detubo y voltio y antes de irse le dio un beso desde lejos y dijo algo que el traducio como **" te amo "**

el pelirrojo se rio y no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de salir corriendo de ahi y gritar " **Uuuuuuhuuuuu!** la rubia pudo escuchar aquel grito que dio una pequeña sonrriza ya desde su habitacion

El pelirrojo llego en pasos agiles al hotel, el castaño noto el ruido de las escaleras que salio a ver que pasaba, cuando vio a su hermano menor pasar como estrellas fugas a su habitacion .

\- Ok , eso si que es raro - Kankuro se dirigio a la habitacion de su hermano menor iva a entrar sin importarle lomque dijera pero al tocar la puerta pero, estaba asegurada - Gaara dejame...

\- Quiero estar solo hermano desaparece

\- ¿Porque veniste como loco?- decia apegandose a la puerta

\- No tengo porque decirte , y ya vete.

\- Esta bien que Caracter ...

El pelirrojo noto que ya se habia ido que podia hablar sin preocuparce - ahhhh-oliomsu abrigo que tenia imprednado el olor de la rubia- Ino...mi Ino - decia mientras cerraba los ojos y sin darce cuenta , noto que ese sentiemiento que sentia cuando estaba con ella era lindo, agradable , algo que era totalmente agradable y lo hacia sentir ... En las nubes , calido .. Entonces recordo lo que abia dicho su hermano eso de que el amor atacaba en cualquier momento y lo se sentiria bien , entonces ya no tenia duda , el sin dudamente estaba **Enamorado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno chicos hasta ahi , y enserio sientos no responderles esque en realidad no puedo por eso subjieron Facebook, Twuider o intagran**

 **Pero sus saludos y sus apollos, eso es lo que me inspiran y otea ves gracias ! Buenas noches , les recomiendo que escuchen Hikari oikakete de Flow es una bella cancion jejejeje bueno saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13 La gran Noticia

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola chicos siento no haber actualizado estos dias lo que pasa esque no tenia internet y bueno ahi esta el problema ¿no? Jejeje bueno no los aburro mas con mis tristres palabras y disfruten.**

 **Titulo del cap "La gran Noticia"**

 **.**

-todo esta listo para la gran noticia Temari-san, Shikamaru-decia Joshino Nara con una gran sonrriza

\- Muchisima gracias por abermos ayudado en esto señora

La mujer la miro alzando un poco las cejas - ¿Temari? Que te he dicho lo de "Señora"- camino hacia ella - sabes que puedes llamarme con toda confianza suegra - le dijo tomandola de los hombros.

\- Mama... En ves de perder tiempo en eso ¿no creen que debemos pensar en que lugar vamos a decirles a los muchachos sobre esto? Se que es un fastidio pero eso es una de las principales objetivos de la problematica boda ..- decia perezosamente Shikamaru que se encontraba sentado en el sofa apollando sus manos en sus piernas mientras se sostenia el rostro con una de sus manos

\- ¿porque dices que es uno de los objetivos principales? - Preguntaba Joshino

\- Pero que pregunta obio porque son mis amigos obiamente...-suspiraba-

\- Jejeje tiene razon, es mejor que ya vallamos pensando a donde

-¿No creen que se estan haciendo mucho problema?,simplemente podemos decirles aqui mismo y ya- decia Joshino

\- es cierto, Shikamaru ¿que opinas?- el varon comenzo a caminar hacia su habitacion pero antes - agan lo que quieran despues de todo es un fastidio

Las dos mujeres se miraron y luego que el se retiro comenzaron a reirce divertidamente- ¿Me imagino que usted ya sabe que es lo que tiene cuando se porta asi?- pregunto Temari a su suegra, lo cual ella le afirmo con la cabeza- esta nervioso jejej- dijeron las dos riendose bajamente

.

.

.

El joven Gaara ultimamente habia estado en las nubes y su hermano mayor ya estaba empezandole a preocupar que ahora que se encontraban los dos almorzando era la opornidad de averiguar

\- Gaara..- el pelirrojo alzo la cabeza para mirarlo

-¿Si?

\- He notado algo diferente en ti en estos dias ...

\- Y piensas que me pasa algo si ya lo se - interrumpio el pelirrojo

-ahh bueno si ****como lo supo**-se preguntaba el mismo - ¿me vas a decir que es lo que tienes?

\- No es nada para que tengas que preocuparte- decia el pelirrojo Innorandolo completamente y continuaba comiendo

El castaño se sentia estupido ya era costumbre que su hermano lo innrora, pero hoy cambiarian las cosas .

La rubia se diria a el hotel de su atractivo novio , caminaba alegremente mientras se preguntaba todavia ¡como ella habia terminado tan enamorada de la persona que jamas penso en dirijrle la mirada! , pero enseguidamente recordo lo lindo y guapo que era el pelirrojo que no pudo evitar subir sus manos hasta su rostro y taparcelos timidamente mientras sonrreia pero lamentablemente fue bajada de las nubes debido a que cierta voz interrumpio

\- ¿Te encuantras bien mosquita muerta? - La rubia miro bien para saber quien fue la que la llamo asi, y era nada mas y nada menos que Akane la gerente del hotel

\- ¿disculpa? - Pregunto confundida

-¿ Que no me oiste bien?

\- Supongo que no ..

\- Ashhh-supiro la pelinegro de mala gana- dije si te encuentras bien mosquita muerta - la rubia la miro seria

\- ¿porque me dices eso? - akane la miro molesta y camino hasta ella pero manteniendo cierta distancia

\- Bienes a ver a Gaara ¿cierto? - La rubia fruncio el ceño y luego la miro confunfundida

\- Bueno ..si ¿tienes algun problema con eso?

\- Por su puesto que lo tengo - se le acerco aun mas hasta quedar solo centimetros que las separaban mientras miraba a Ino con sierta de furia

\- No te estoy entendiendo que...

\- Jajaja ya dejate de ser la inocente , obiamente quiero que te alejes de Gaara - cambio la mirada a la de una loca- ¡el es mio!

La rubia la miro ahora si ya con la verdadera seriedad en su rostro , no iva a dejar que a tan solo un dia de relacion con Gaara apareciera una loca para intentar arrebatarcelo,ademas estaba tan enamorada asi que no pues- siento desepcionarte querida - rio la rubia divertidamente- pero el es mi novio asi que por lo tanto es mio ¿como la vez? - La miro desafiante mientras se crusaba de brazos.

La de cabellos negros no pudo contener la ira que tenia al ver a ella burlandose que rapidamente levanto su mano dandole una bofetada a la rubia

\- Aucch que te pasa estupida , - decia Ino tocandoce su rostro mientras la miraba con cierto temor pero no era mucho jej

\- Ahora si me vas a conocer arrastrada - camino hacia la rubia y comenzaron la tipica pelea de cojerce mutuamente como los luchadores de los brazos empujandose y eso..

.

\- es enserio Gaara , que no te da pena ver a tu hermano mayor angustiado por saber que es lo que..

\- Shhhii(es como para abizarle que aga silencio)- dijo el pelirrojo llevando su dedo indice a sus labios- escucha..

El castaño mantubo silencio un rato pero no se oia nada - Gaara esto es..

\- Guarda silencio y escucha bien - decia Gaara en voz baja mirando hacia la puerta , el castaño nuevamente hizo silencio creyendo que solo era una distraccion de su hermano para cambiarle la comberzacion pero de pronto se escucho un sonido de un golpe y eso lo hiso alarmar - que fue eso- miro a Gaara pero el ya se estaba dirijiendo a las escaleras

\- Que haces sueltame - quejaba la rubia debido a que la otra chica la habia tomado de los cabellos

\- valla que cabello para mas sedoso ¿debes cuidarlo mucho cierto? -Decia mientras la arrastraba hacia un escritorio donde habia una tijeras - ahora veamos si lo seguiras cuidando cuando alla desaparecido todo.

\- Nooo! - Grito Ino deseperada

\- Que esta pasando aqui - dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo de las escaleras

\- **Gaara-kun que bueno**- pensaba la rubia con cierto alivio.

Akane al ver al pelirrojo solto rapidamente a la rubia y camino hacia atras , Kankuro solo veia envobado la escena.

\- Ino..- se dirijio hacia ella rapidamente - ¿estas bien?

\- Si mi amor estoy bien un poco adolorida debido a que esta salvaje me agarro fuertemente de mi cabello - decia la rubia ya refugiada en los brazos de su novio

El pelirrojo miro a la chica serio , era la segunda vez que le causaba problemas asi que su mejor decicion era evitarla - kankuro..!

El castaño estaba sufriendo un ataque de taticardia al escuchar a la rubia decirle "amor" a su hermano el grito lo hiso reaccionar - ehhh.. digo ¿si?

\- Lleva a la señorita fuera de este lugar , estara fuera de servicia mientas estemos en este lugar - decia Gaara en un tono serio mirandola a ella

\- no piede hacerme esto, me moriria si nomlo veo - el castaño la agarro de los brazos mientras ya tenia la idea de el porquue esas dos chicas hermosas se estaban peleando - suelteme!- decia la chica intentando hacer que Kankuro la soltara - esto no se va a quedar asi Yamanaka .

La rubia cerro los ojos un momento , el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de aquello que la hiso mirarlo - ¿te parece si subimos?

\- Esta bien...

Ya estando arriba el pelirrojo hiso que la rubia se sentara en un sofa que tenia ahi para que le explicara todo lo sucedido que se sento a alado de ella - ¿me vas a decir el porque el acontecimiento de ase unos segundos?

La rubia cada ves que lo ioa hablar asi sonrreia se notaba que era el Kazekage el tono en que se expreaba era totalmente de alguien de alta sociedad - parece que ella esta esta enamorada de ti , y no pude evitar responderle

El pelirrojo sonrrio - los celos son malos Ino , ademas no entiendo porque le prestaste importancia si sabes que que yo solo tengo ... Como se dice .. Ahh si yo solo tengo ojos para ti - la rubia le sonrrio

\- Lo se pero , las mujeres no soportamos que otra mire a nuestro bombon - decia mientras le daba un golpecito con el dedo en la naris de Gaara

\- Supongo que en eso yo no puedo entrometerme

\- Jijijiji si , no puedes - la rubia se alzo un poco poniendo sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo para besarlo , era un beso tierno pero salvaje , a el le facinaba cada vez que lo hacian , que no desaprobechaba la opornidad para devorar esos labios de ella que la tomo de la sintura para obtener mas cercania

Ejemp- dijo el castaño interrumpiendolos - disculpa ,pero parece que Temari y Shikamaru ya tienen la fecha de la boda y debemos ir a la casa de los Nara para enterarnos

\- Awwww! Que lindo pir fin ya no podia esperar - decia la rubia emocionada

\- en eso caso vamos.. - se levanto el pelirrojo

Rock Lee habia sido el encargado de abizarle la noticia a todos , que empezo recorrer aldea en busca de los chicos , primero fue donde el Hokage que por cierto al enterarce dejo tirado los papeles y salto de una vez donde su amada esposa para abizarle, Lee encontro a Tenten en la biblioteca , y luego fueron donde Choji , que generalmente se encontraba en su casa , shino y Kiva como siempre estaban entrenando en el lugar donde el equipo 7 por primera vez mostro sus habilidades en el juego de los cascabeles , los unicos que faltaban era Sasuke y Sakura pero segun los aldeanos ellos habian salido de Konoha asi que era realmente una pena y en caso de Sai , el habia ido a una mision con Yamato y no se encontrabaen la aldea.

 **Una vez el los dominios del Clan Nara**

 **.**

-Me alegro que todos allan podido venir - decia Temari con una gran sonrriza - como ustedes ya han de saber por fin tenemos la fecha de la boda

\- Ya dejate explicaciones y dinos de una ves ¡Cuando! Dattebayo! - Decia Naruto levantadose del sofa con energuia como siempre

\- Tarado , has silencio que no ves a Shikamaru temblar desde atras - decia kiva mirando al Nara divertidamente mientras los demas se reian

\- Que fastidio - suspiraba Shikamaru

\- Bueno, bueno yo que sere felizmente una suegra jaja anunciare la noticia - decia Joshino parandose en medio de todos

\- vamos , vamos! Dilo joshino-basan!-Dijo Naruto

\- Sera en una semana! Debido a que tenemos que viajar hasta alla , y darle tiempo a los de Suna para que organisen todos y por su puesto a la novia que este sus ultimos dias en su aldea jeje - Decia emocionada Joshino

\- Ehhh! - Aplaudian todos

\- Temari ¿ya tienes damas verdad? - Dijo Ino guiñandole el ojo

\- Ehhh bueno ...

\- ¿No tienes? - Pregunto Tenten solprendida

\- Eso se nos paso por alto...

\- No tienes por que apurarte - decia la rubia mientras cojia a Tenten y a Hinata - nosotras podemos cerlo

\- Enserio? - Pregunto la Sabaku con una sonrriza

\- Por su puesto Temari-san para eso estan las amigas - decia tiernamente la bella Hinata

\- Muchas gracias chicas .

\- En ese caso debemos escojer a nuestros caballeros - decia Ino mientras se dirijia hacia su principe rojo y lo sacaba del brazo. Choji y Kiva quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que estaban viendo

\- Naruto que..

\- Esa todo el mundo lo sabe Kiva , esos dos has estado saliendo pero tu ni choji sabian

\- Estas diciendo que yo soy el unico mal informado aqui !- decia Kiva con la cara de estupido xD

\- Eso parece chico perro jajajaja- decia el rubio mientras le daba dos palmaditas en el hombro al Inuzuka , el pelirrojo al notarlo se sonrrojo

\- Naruto-kun me acompañaras como caballero

\- Por supuesto Hinata! Despues de todo me enxantan esta cosas!

Tenten camino hacia el chicos de las grandes cejas - Lee seria mi caballero?

\- Es enserio Tenten! Obio que sii es una buena oportunidad para poner en entrenamiento la juventud ! - Dijo Lee con los ojos en llamas

\- Atencion chicos - dijo la rubia - yo tambien quiero dar a conocer algo - todos la miraron

\- quisera informarles que yo puede que sea otra señora casada - todo el mundo habrio los ojos -

\- Queeee!- Grito Naruto dirijiendose hacia a Gaara- no me digas que tu tambien piensas casarte!

\- Deja del armar tanto escandalo por favor- decia tapandose el rostro

\- Bueno lo digo porque me place darles a conocer que el Señor sabaku chiquito y yo tenemos una relacion desde ayer jijiji

La sabaku abrazo a la rubia y le susurro -gracias- ella solo le correspondio , mientras que Lee y Naruto felicitaban a Gaara

\- Valla rarito sin cejas ahora creo que si estamos parejos dattebayo!

\- Muchas felicidades Gaara-kun

\- Bueno que tal todoa comemos algo , eh- decia Joshino

\- Claro! - Gritaba Choji emocionado

\- Muchisimas gracias señora- decia Tenten haciendomla reverencia

\- No hay de que , y pasen con toda confianza - decia Joshino con una sonrriza

\- Vamos Gaara debemos llenar el estomago dattebayo ademas nos quedando vamos antes de que nos ganen asientos jeje

\- esta bien...

.

.

En un alejado de la aldea se encontraba caminando la chcia de los cabellos negros en direccion hacia lo mas profundo del bosque , hasta que llego una cueva

-Vamos salgan se que se esconden aqui .

El viento de repende se puso tenso , y los adentros de la cueva se comenzaron a escuchar pasos. La chica solo se acercaba con nada de temor pero de repente un cunai salio de los adentros rusandole el rostro - aggg! - Quejo la chica, que hacen pedasos de imbeciles !

\- Ahhh pero si eres tu yurika , que solpresa perdona creimos que eras otra persona - decia una macabra voz

\- Dejate de bromear si claramente grite.

\- Lo hice por si las dudas

\- Abeces me alegro que temgas mala punteria , porque si no fuera asi pudiste averme matado imbesil - en un movimiento rapido una zombra se acerco mucho a la chica que cuando alzo la mirada se encomtro con un hombre encapuchado - se puede saber como nos has encontrado Yurika

\- Escuche que su plan fracaso, y es obio que vendrian a buscarme pero no se acercarian a konoha debido a que los shinobis los reconocerian

\- Ya te entereste lo que nos isieron esos infelices

\- Si.. Y creamen que lo lamento

-¿a que has venido?

\- Tengo una oferta para ustedes

\- Oferta?

\- Si , memimagino que quieren vengarce de Konoha , y seria buena oportunidad en decirles que me alluden a desaparecer la vida de uno de ellos ¿les intereza?

\- Mmm suena interezante , pero espera un momento - el hombre encapuchado se reviro hacia la cueva - Akuma, Shijiko salgan se trata de Yurika.

De inmediato dos zombras salieron y se pusieron atras de la la chica , que no se dejaban ver debido a que tambien temian una capucha que los cubria

\- Es realidad Yurika eh ¿capitan Yaco?

\- Les digo que si por eso los llame

\- ¿Que quiere con nosotros despues de tanto tiempo ¿Yirika?

\- Me he enterado de lo que le hiso Konoha asi que , tengo una oferta y esque me alluden a matar a uno de ellos

Los dos hombres se miraron , por un momento - bien Akuma Shijiko le alludamos

\- Me parece ua buena idea Capitan

La chica se rio malvadamente - perfecto! Le agradesco mucho

\- Cual es el plan ¿yurika?

\- En primero ustedes conocen a Yirika y npno a Akane , quiero decir que yo me llamare a Akane hasta entonces , porque me imagino que esos inbesiles tambien conocen mis nombre real , asi que me cambie de nombre

\- Esta bien, señorita Akane jajajaja lindo nombre Yurika

\- Bien no se les ocurra llamarme Yurika hasta que yo abise

\- y entonces cual es el plan - decia uno de ellos sacando una enorme espada parecida a los que usaban los espadachines de la neblina

\- Tranquilo Akuma, aun debemos esperar , pero ya podemos ir abanzando a Suna jajaja..

 **Fin del cap trece espero no aberlos aburrido , y enserio mil disculpas por no poder responderles, pero aun asi me gustarias saber sus opiniones.**

 **Nota! Los personajes de la cueva y eso si son imbentados por mi , depues de los demas no me pertenecen descraciadamente :(**

 **En fin**

 **Los quiero y espero que pasen bonito dia hasta pronto**

 **By: Zule de Suga jeje saludos y disculpas! Dattebayo**


	14. Chapter 14 Preparando

.

.

.

 **cap 14 "Preparando"**

El desierto, aquel lugar que por la tarde, las temperaturas se elevaban sobre los 40°C. Y por la noche, bajarìan bajo el nivel de congelación.

Era un mundo que rechazaba la existencia de criaturas vivas. Un infierno absoluto donde incluso a las bacterias se les negaba el consuelo de en aquel lugar lleno de caliente arena y enserrado en los sofocantes rayos solares , se encontraba cierto lugar protegido por grandes murallas de enormes rocas y una vez que entrabas verias la enorme extencion que estaba cubierta de enormes edificios de arena en forma de ovalos, aquel lugar se lo conocia como Sunagakure.

Sus pobladores ya estaban acostumbrados a su mundo , por eso ellos mismos se consideraban gente resistente ya que soportaban todo lo negativo del desierto , pero de cierta forma vivian tranquilamente.

Cierta chica de pelos castaños corria por los pasillos de el gran edificio de su lider mas conocido como Kazekage. - Abran paso que tengo prisa - decia la chica mientras apartaba a la gente que le impedia el paso - hay un mensaje de lord Kazekage y yo soy la unica que puede revisarlo por eso apartesen. Aquella chica era Matsuri la antigua alumna de Gaara , se preguntaran porque dice que ella es la unica que puede ver los mensajes bueno la respuesta es sensilla , y es que es porque Gaara la consideraba mucho ya que , ella fue la primera que lo acepto claro despues de sus hermanos.

La joven llego a la espaciosa y elegante oficina de su Kazekage , donde se encontraba Baki esperandola - Matsuri, Gaara a enviado un mensaje por medio del correo electronico ¿nos harias el favor de abrirlo ?

\- No se preocupe enseguida vere de que se trata - la castaña prendia la maquina y ua ves ensendida comenso a mover sus dedos con mucha agilidad en el teclado , a Baki le parecia solprendente devido a que el aun no se acostumbraba a usar ese tipo de cosas - ¿Matsuri? ¿Como puedes manejar ese aparato con tanta facilidad?

\- Bueno Gaara-sensei se molesto en enseñarme y como siempre le pongo atencion aprendi rapido jijiji

\- ahh conque fue eso , me parece muy bien que allas querido aprender

Pensamiento de Matsuri ** la verdad es que lo hice para estar mas tiempo con el ** - ehh mire Baki sensei ya lo encontre - el hombre se agacho un poco para ver mejor

.

 _Matsuri escribo para que le habices a todos que llegaremos dentro de cuatro dias debido a que Temari y Shikamaru se casaran en Suna , dentro de una semana y eso cuenta los dias de viaje es decir tomaremos cuatro y en ese caso quedarian solo tres dias , por eso aviso para que vallan organizando todo porque quiero que mi hermana se sienta feliz en sus ultimos dias en Sunagakure._

 _Y otra cosas, esque iran todos los amigos de konoha y necesito que vallas organizando habitaciones dentro de nuestra casa , eso es todo nos vemos en cuatro dias_

 _Gaara._

 _._

\- Gaara y los demas vendran dentro de cuatro dias , debo abirzarles a todos - dijo Baki ya dirijiendose a la puerta - Matsuri ¿ podrias encargarte de la casa de Gaara?

\- Por supuesto

\- Entonces cambio y fuera - desaparecio Baki en zombras de arena

\- Mmmm Gaara-sensei - susuraba en voz baja la castaña - ¿que es lo que sera de usted cuando temari se alla ido? - Sonrrio- yo sere la que lo consuele ¡aahhhh! - Gritaba sonrrojada mientras se iva emocionada a la casa de su amado maestro.

Matsuri se habia enamorado de Gaara con el pasar del tiempo , debido a que cuando era una genin novato el se encargo de la observacion de sus habilidades , ademas Gaara cada dia iva cambiando ,se hacia mas hombre , y ella no podia evitar norarlo,tambien porque se habia conmovido por su pasado, eso la hiso encariñarce pero cuando cumplio los 15 se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, que en su habitacion habia hecho un pequeño altar en honor a el por eso siempre evitaba que el la visitaba ya que aun no estaba lista para mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos , pero cada ves que podia le decia que era atractivo , pero el solo la miraba confundido esa era otra razon por la que todavia no le revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos , pero estaba segura de que lo aria muy pronto .

.

.

.

\- Agggg! Entre pedaso de cosa problematica agggg! - Gritaba el rubio desde su casa

\- Naruto-kun pero qie estas haciendo - preguntaba Hinata riendose tiernamente

\- Esque mis platos no quieren esntrar aggg! - Decia mientra trataba menter ciertoa objetos de vidrio en una pequeña mochila

\- Pero Naruto-kun por que quieres llevar eso

El rubio puso su cara siempre de dormido(cuando cierra los ojos de forma chistosa xD) , se acerco al oido de Hinata - dicen que alla todo es arena y yo no voi a comer en platos de arena - hinata no pudo evitar reirse

\- Naruto-kun no porque sea Sunagakure significa que todo sea de arena jejeje

\- ¿Tu crees? - Decia con una cuchara en la mano

\- Si, pero ahora dame eso yo alistare todo - dijo Hinata

\- ¿segura?

\- Si no te preocupes

\- Y yo que ago en tonces

\- si quieres ve a ver como va todo con los novios nose alludalos- el rubio puso su mano en la barbilla y penso unos minutos - ya see! Preparare una solpresa para los novios

\- Me parece lindo de tu parte Naruto-kun

\- Si y ya quien me va a alludar - nos vemos luego Hinata , no te exedas mucho puede ser malo para el bebe- dijo el rubio saliendo por la ventana

.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

.

\- No se Gaara , talves fuiste muy duro con la pobre chica , yo habia notado que adoraba trabajar a aqui - decia Kankuro desde la cpsina

\- No es que la alla despedido , solo esta fuera de servicio mientras nosotros estemos aqui , asi que no te preocupes - decia el pelirrojo mientras leida su novela en el sofa de la sala

\- No se hermano , pero creo que desde que estas enamorado eres mas cruel - decia mientras le daba un baso de te

\- estas exagerando como siempre , y gracias se ve delicioso el tè

\- Bueno Temari me obligo a aprender a hacerlo y ya pues jejeje

\- Valla , eso si que es raro de ti kankuro - el pelirrojo llevo el te a sus labios dispuesto a tomar pero una sombras aparecieron y de ahi salio la intrepida Naruko completamente desnuda al frente de ellos

\- Hola , hola chicos que hay - decia la rubia guiñandoles los ojos - el castaño estaba sangrando por la naris y no pudo evitar caerse para atras con todo y silla

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos e hiso un moviento rapido desapareciendo entre arena dejando a la rubia confundida - ¿ehhhhh? - Pestaño Naruko dos veces - Ahhii Gaara porque siempre me dejas sola esque acaso te incomodo

\- si y mucho ..- dijo una vos de tras de ella obligandola a votiar , pero cuando lo hizo el pelirrojo apunto con su dedo y le golpio la frente , pero el golpe era con chakra que salio volando y choco contra la puerta

\- auchh pero que salvaje ! Decia tocandose la frente

\- El pelirrojo evitaba mirarla- dejate de tonterias y vuelve a la normalidad

\- Pero que aburrido eres .-.. **Plub Plub** volvio a la normalidad el rubio - bien ya contento

\- Puede estar mejor - se cruso de brazos- ¿se puede saber al que has benido?

\- Ahii lord Kasekage puede por una ves dejar de hablar tan formalmente grrr! - Decia el rubio haciendole las manos como cuando el apretaba cada vez que hacia el entierro de arena solo que Naruto lo hacia de form chistosa

\- Yo me expreso de esa manera Naruto

\- seeen, seeee niño bonito ahora deja de hablar y lee esto - dijo el rubio mientras le tendia la mano con una hoja

\- ¿que es esto? - el pelirrojo tomo el papel

\- Deja de preguntar y lee - decia el rubio llevando sus manos a su sintura

El pelirrojo examino lo que decia en el papel pero no entendia para que le habia dado eso - ¿ que es esto?

\- esta genial cierto!

\- Bueno ciertamente es bonito pero no entiendo para que me lo das

El rubio se acerco a el oido del pelirrojo y le explico todo - ¿de verdad Naruto? - Dijo solprendido

\- Seeee ! Bueno me alludas o no jejeje - El pelirrojo bajo la mirada y penso en su hermana , que ya no necesitaba pensarlo

\- Esta bien ..

-¡Exelente! Entonces vamos - jalo el rubio al pelirrojo llevandolo hacia el dormitorio a discutir que es lo que ivan a hacer

.

.

.

Mientras en otro lugar las chicas practicaban lo que ivan a hacer el dia de la boda - bien como partimos mañana a Suna tendremos dos dias completos y para ensallar los pasos alla , por los vestuarios ya no tenemos que preocuparnos ya que Mi querida Cuñada se esta encargando jjejej - decia Ino emocionada

\- es cierto adenas solo solos tes parejas jeje - reia tenten

\- ¿Los chicos ya saben que hacer ?- preguntaba Hinata

\- ellos lo unico que van a hacer es estar caminando asi que no tiene porque ensallar Hinata - decia la rubia sonrriendole

\- Entonces no tenemos por que preocuparnos , y ahora aprender lo mas rapido posible los paso

\- ¡Eso! - Decian tenten e Ino volviendo al ensayo

.

-Shino hasme caso este te queda perfecto ¿verdad choji?

\- Si , Shino jeje

\- ¿Como puedo confiar en que me dicen la verdad?

Choji y Kiva se miraron - ahhh me rindo , supi desconfias de nosotros escoje tu solo vamos akamaru - guau! - el Inuzuka se retiraba ya dispuesto a pagar su vestuario , mientras que el akimichi lo seguia

\- Supongo que no me queda de otra , tendre que escojer este

\- Kiva ¿la de ahi adelante no es lady Tsunade ? - El chico alzo la cabeza , y al ver bien si , se trataba de el que estaba probandose vestidos para la boda de Shikamaru

\- Este esta perfecto me lo llevo Shizune!

\- parece que por din se decidio mi lady - decia la chica cargando una enorme montaña de ropa devido a que la quinta no se habia decidido por uno

\- Si , ahora vuelve a dejar todo eso en su lugar ve rapido pagare tu vestido y el mio

\- Si mi señora

Los dos chicos veian con cara chistosa a lady Tsunade xD

\- Cuando la imbitaron a ella ? - Pregunto kiva

\- dicen que visito a Gaara , armo un gran escandalo y el no tubo mas remedio que imbitarla

\- Enserio? Y ¿como fue?

 **\\.\\.\\. aqui les cuento lo que sucedio /././**

Era una tarde y los dos hermanos de la arena se encontraban preparados para ir a la cama despues de llegar con los estomagos llenos de la casa de los Nara , el pellirojo estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando de pronto un estruendo vino de la parte de abajo del hotel , se alarmo tanto que salio de inmedato cojiendo su calabaza de arena , bajo las escaleras pero para su solpresa se encontro com la quinta Hokage que habia hecho un enorme hueco en la sala , pero se encontraba maltratando a Kankuro moviendolo de un lado a otro como trapo utilizado

\- Malditoe ¿como se atreven a no imbitarte ahhh! - Mando al castaño a un lado cuando vio al pelirrojo parado frente a las escaleras- kazekage ! ¿Como te atreviste a no decirme? - Decia caminando hacia el

\- Disculpa pero crei que usted estaria ocupada y no... - La quinta cojio dos escobas y la quiebro sin hacer esfuerzo - ¿que decias?

El pelirrojo solo la miraba confundido , pero como ella era impaciente se saco un zapato y lo tiro hacia un chinero donde Kankuro habia alzado un hermoso florero de vidrio para llevar de ruerdo

\- Nooooo el florero - decia Kankuro mientras de le salian las lagrimas chistosamente ,

-ahora si me vas a imbitar ¿ehh Kazekajillo? - Decia la quinta cojiendo del buso al pelirrojo

\- Gaara por lo que mas quiereas dile que siiijiji - decia lamentandose el castaño mientras recorria los pedasos que quedaban de su florero

\- Ehhh bueno ..

\- Enserioooo! Graciad Gaara! - La quinta lo abrazo

\- tenga cuidado Gaara-kun esta ebria - decia shizune desde afuera

-Gaara la dirigio la mirada a el rostro de Tsunade y noto el sonrrojo de sus mejillas - de verdad muchisimas gracias Kazekage - decia Tsunade apretando mas a Gaara , que la cara del pelirrojo termino en los enormes pechos de ella

\- Mmmmmmmm!- intentaba hablar el pelirrojo

La rubia le hizo gracia eso - ahhhh parece que te gusta jaja esta bien te dare mas jaja - lo apreto mas fuerte a sus pechos

\- Mmmmmmm! - el pelirrojo sentia lo sueves que eran que empezaba a sentir su nariz calientes ,apunto de salir sangre osea tenai su rostro pegado a los enormes pechos de Tsunade

\- bueno tengo que irme - lo solto- nos vemos en la boda , andando Shizune

\- Mil disculpas por esto , buenas noches y adios

Elmcadtaño se acerco asu hermano y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando por la naris - Gaara que tienes dime algomlo que seaaa!

\- Eso son tamaño jumbo , - el pelirrojo estaba embobado pero regreso a la relidad cuando su hermano lo golpio en la espalda - sale Kankuro dejame solo! - Corrio a las escaleras

\- Pobre Gaara ha venido aqui a dañarce , ahii esa Tsunade es una loca !

 **Fin del recuerdo o mejor dicho lo que choji le estaba contando a Kiva xd**

.

\- Jajajajajaja es enserio Choji - reia el Inuzuka con todas las ganas del mundo - jajaja pobre Gaara , probo los globos de lady Tsunade , espera que Ino se entere jajajajaj.

\- Ehii Kiva, Choji miren si escoji el vestuario que me dijeron

\- Ahhh Shino - puso su manos en su hombro - vamos te contare algo chistoso jajaja

.

El el hotel de los Sabaku

\- Esque nadie me va a alludar - decia Kankuro aun derramando sangre despues de lo hiso Naruto pero , no podia salir por la silla se lo impedia - auxilio , Gaara , Temari alguiennnnn!

 **Fin del cap 14 jeje pobre kankuro , ahh y espero quemles guste el Hentai , eso sera pronto asme saber si no te gusta el Hentai , por si acaso . Porque pienso poner en fin Saludos , esperos sus Review les agradesere a tos al final de la historia ! saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15 Partiendo

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola chicos siento haberlos abandonado , veran esta semana he tenido evaluaciones , y me he matado estudiando pero como ya termino aqui estoy , solo tendre 7 dias de vacaciones jeje pero bueno chan chan! No los aburro mas con mis tonterias**

 **** = esas estrellitas o asteriscos o como sea simbolizan pensamientos xD**

 **Ejemplo **Gaara** eso es un pensamiento bien ahora si ya no los aburro**

 **読む ください**

 **.**

 **.**

Era exaptamente las 4:00 am en Konoha y cierto chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba empacando todo ya que hoy partiria de Konoha y no sabia cuando regresaria pero estaba seguro de que ser pronto.

\- Ahhh -suspiraba- ¿Gaara ya estas listo?-decia mientras dirigia la mirada a las escaleras ya con su mochila en los hombros , pero el pelirrojo no contestaba -¿ y hora? - Le dio intriga como siempre y se dirigio hacia arriba camino rapido y silencioso y al estar ya en la puerta de la habitacion de su hermano se detubo y suspiro tres veces - ** bien Kankuro tienes que entrar seguro de ti mismo , para que no te vea como chismoso ** -el castaño habrio la puerta de golpe - Gaara ya estas lis... ¿Ehh? - Puso una cara chistosa - que estas haciendo - pregunto porque habia encontrado a Gaara parado ensima de la cama.

\- Ahhh nada.. Si nada - el pelirrojo habrio los ojos - es cierto!

\- ¿Sucede algo Gaara? - Dijo alarmadamente el castaño , mientras que el joven Kage se caminaba hacia el

\- ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que toques antes de entrar! ...-cielos- suspiro eres un curioso - dijo mientras lo dejaba solo y enserrado como siempre xD

\- rayos - dijo callendose para tras xD

.

.

\- Hola chicos lamentamos hacerlos esperar esque tubimos incovenientes dattebayo n.n - decia el rubio alegremente , pero claro recien llegando al lugar donde estaban reunidos todos es decir en las puertas de Konoha

\- Tu como siempre cabeza hueca mmm - decia Tsunade que por cierto tambien estaba ahi

\- ¿Ehhh? - Grito el rubio - ¿¡usted que hace aqui abuela!? - Dijo apuntando como siempre xD

Tsunade lo miro con cara de asesina - ¡tienes algun problema con eso! ¿Ehh?!

\- Jejeje no no como cree jeje solo preguntaba porque segun yo usted iva a ser mi reemplazo en el puesto Hokage mientras no estoy jejeje - decia Naruto con gotitas detras de su cabeza (lo que le salen a los personajes de anime las gotas atras de la cabeza)

\- Ahhh eso Kakashi se encargara

\- Por favor dejen el escandalo Naruto no es el unico que ha llegado tarde - dijo kiva

\- ¿ehhh? Y quien falta - dijo el rubio confundido

\- Ahii Naruto-Kun - decia Hinata riendo sarcasticamente adorable

\- Es enserio? - Decian tenten y Temari

\- Idiota - susurraban Shino y Choji mientras que Shikamaru solo suspiraba perezosamente

\- ¿porque me ven asi ? Lo digo porque los novios ya estan aqui asi que no falta nadie o_O

\- En verdad si que eres bobo Naruto , Gaara y Kankuro aun no han llegado que nonte das cuenta - dijo tenten cruzandose de brazos

\- Ino tambien falta - dijo choji

\- Es cierto - dijo Lee

\- ahhhh! - Grito el Rubio- ahi esta el problema , Gaara no llega porque seguramente esta con Ino dandose sus beshitos ¡Si! Jaja ya es tpdp un hombresito

\- ¿tu crees que sea eso Naruto?- Dijo la Sabaku

El rubio corrio directamente hacia temari - Claro , Gaara ya no es un niño , tiene todo el derecho de mostrar su lado varonil ahora que tiene novia Dattebayo!

\- no le creas nada de lo que dice hermana

\- ¿Mmmmm? - todos miraron hacia atras - Gaara que bueno que llegaste

\- ¿Ven? Les dije que estaba con Ino jajaja - decia Naruto al ver al pelirrojo llegando tomado de las manos con la rubia

\- siento aberlos retrazado esque tenia que pasar por Ino

\- Jejejeje si lo sentimos

-Bueno bueno ya que ya llegamos comenzemos a abanzar de una vez - decia Kankuro apareciendo adelante de todos

\- Espera un momento Kankuro - temari puso sus manos en su sintura - Gaara es el que nos guiara , el es mas especializado en el desierto - dijo Temari

\- como quieran , no tengo problema - respondio el castaño

\- No es justo yo tambien quiero guiar! - Dijo el rubio

\- Lo siento Naruto pero tu no conoces el desierto -el pelirrojo camino adelante de todos ya con la mirada en los afuera de Konoha- pero podrias ir adelante mientras estemos aun en territorios de el pais del fuego

El rubio se le dibujo una zonrriza - ho! (asi dicen los japones para afirmar ) n.n

.

.

.

 **En Sugakure Matsuri se encontraba arreglando todo para que su Kazekage se lo agradeciera , por ello lo estaba haciendo con mucho empeño justamente era la abitacion donde posiblemente Ino dormiria jeje okno**

 **.**

 **.**

\- bien parece que ya esta todo limpio para que Gaara-sama venga y se arrecueste tranquilamente , tambien he arreglado su oficina , su armario , su baño todo jejeje , bueno parece que todo lo que le consiende a Gaara-sama ya esta limpio y ordenado

\- ¿Matsuri? - Dijo Baki azomandose por la puerta - ya esta todo listo

\- Ahhh Baki-sensei , si todo lo que es de Gaara-sama esta listo , y en cuanto a las habitaciones para los huespedes ... He arreglado unas 4 , piemso arreglar por lo menos una diez jeje , pero las habitaciones de Kankuro-sama y temari-sama ** Mis cuñados \\\\** ya no se preocupe

-¿ Y la casa?

\- Ahh eso aun falta , pero sera mas facil jiji

\- Haces un buen trabajo, cuando te desacupes un poco ven a alludarnos estamos arreglando el salon donde se celebrara la boda

\- Entendido y si no me equiboco es en la torre del Kazekage en la planta baja ¿cierto?

\- Si , bueno Cay Cay -desaparecio Baki dejando sola a la castaña

\- Ahhh Gaara-sama - susurraba embovadamente mientras exalaba el aroma de Gaara en un buzo que habia encontrado cuando estaba arreglando el armario- uele tan a usted ... mi principe anhelado - decia estando en las nubes con solo pensar en el pelirrojo - es cierto eso are despues , porque despues biene ... Mi Gaara - al decir esas dos palabritas se llevaba las manos a su rostro en forma timida- jeje si despues biene mi Gaara y se molestara con migo - las castaña salio de la habitacion del pelirrojo se dirigio a la derecha donde habia mas hbitaciones y entro a una de las 9 que habia bueno incluyendo las de Temari kankuro pero ella entro a otra para arreglar - bien Matsuri de Sabaku aqui vamos .

.

.

.

Naruto corria rapidamente ensima de cada arbol que pisaba , estando aun en territorio del Fuego - Chicos vamos a acelerar el paso , ya que asi vamos a ...

\- Estas loco! - Dijo la rubia dandole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - hemos estado corriendo muy rapido ¡como quieres que aceleremos el paso !

\- Auch! Y lo siento pero asi ando, no es mi culpa que tu tengas las puiernas muy cortas

\- Que dijiste te voi a...

\- ¡Hinata! - grito Kiva - eso alarmo al rubio

\- Tranquilo Kiva-kun solo fue un dolor - decia tocando su vientre

\- Si pero casi te caes desde esta altura

\- Hinata! ¡¿Que sucede?!- dijo Naruto dirigiendose hacia ella - ¿estas bien? Abuela venga!

La quinta almaceno un poco de chakra en su mano derecha y la llevo hacia la cabeza de Hinata y la mantubo a ahi unos segundos

\- ¿Que sucede abuela?!

\- Mmmmm parece que hemos estado yemdo muy rapido y eso le afecta al bebe de Hinata

\- ¿¡Bebe?!- dijeron todos solprendidos pero Gaara obiamente no porque el ya lo sabia

\- Si me habia olvidado de decircelos lo siento Dattebayo

\- Y como se te ocurre no abermelo dicho a mi tarado ... Yo quiero ser el padrino! -decia kiva con cara chistosa

\- Lo mismo digo - susurro Shino

\- aahiii un bebe pero que lindo a mi tambien me gustaria - decia Ino llevando su mano a su vientre , Gaara de dio cuenta de eso pero no entendia mucho sobre eso

\- Naruto... Por el bien de Hinata y del bebe vallamos despacio pero te recomiendo que en desierto la carges - dijo el pelirrojo

\- Entiendo Dattebayo - miro a su esposa- ¿Hinata puedes moverte? ¿ ya no te duele?

\- Puedo seguir Naruto-kun no te preocupes ^_^

\- Si te duele algo solo dime ok

\- Esta bien

\- Bien amigos ya podemos continuar Dattebayo!

\- Idiota pero si tu eres el que va adelante! - Grito Kiva

\- ahhh jejeje es cierto jajaja lo dije a propocito jajaja

\- No te olvides de Hinata - dijo Gaara

\- Ahh cierto... ven hinata tu iras con migo adelante Dattebayo

\- A beses no entiendo de donde sacas tanta estupides - decia Shikamaru

\- Ahii ya dejense de eso y sigamos Dattebayo

\- ok Naruto-kun - decia Lee nuevamente emocionado

El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a seguir pero la rubia lo detubo tomandolo del brazo - ehh ¿Ino sucede algo? - Pregunto el pelirrojo

La rubia se le acerco y le dio un tierno beso pero corto , eso hizo que el pelirrojo sonrriera ¿ y eso ? - Pregunto el

\- mmmmm lo ago para que recuerdes que te amo

\- no tienes porque recordarmelo , pero si me gustaria repetir esto - el pelirrojo volvio a besarla , ya que hacerlo era como su vicio , le gustaba sentir que ella lo abrazara y le diera gemidos cuando la besaba con pasion y al mismo tiempo sentir aquellos sentimientos desconocidos que se manifestaban en su estomago probocados al besar , moder y subcionar esos dulces y suaves labios de ella quellos que estaba seguro de que si fueran letales llegaran a matarlo pero ella rompio el beso al sentir que el la estaba apegando mas a su cuerpo

\- Gaara basta .. - Decia tiernamemte

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- nos estan dejando

\- Y eso que importa tu conoces el camino a la frontera y yo el decierto , podemosmir mas atras - decia intentando besarla nuevamente

\- podemos hacerlo en otro momento - dijo ella apartandolo luego comenzo a abanzar - ¿vas a venir?

\- Esta bien.

 **fin del cap 15 espero no aberlos aburrido con mucho blabla**

 **Y por cierto informo nuevamente temgo pensado en piner Hentai pero si no es su agrado aganmelo saber porfass**

 **Bueno !Saludos!**


	16. Chapter 16 Llegada

.

.

.

Habian pasado ya tres dias desde que el Kazekage habia informado su regreso , todos en Suna estaban ocupados arreglando el salon donde se celebraria la boda de la hermana de su lider , la cual consideraban mucho y por el afan de que ella estubiera sastifecha en su ultimos dias en Suna. Algunos se encargaban de la decoracion de las mesas , otros traian lo que ivan a utilizar en ell brindis , la comida cosas necesarias ya saben copas, platos etc.

-Hey Arashi ayudame con esto - gritaba aquel Shinobi intentando poner una enorme alfombra roja para que los novios pasaran

\- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto otro shinobi de pelo marron oscuros y ojos negros , traia el mismo vestuario que casi todos alli el tipico uniforme shinobi dela arena

\- se me hace dificil poner esto en escalones ...

\- Ahh pero si eso es facil jejeje

En cuanto a la decoracion de las mesas se estaba encargando ciertas chicas que algunos de ustedes ya an de conocer aquellas fans del kazekage

\- Que cres que haces, la parte de atras de la silla es la que debe llevar la sinta rosa fosforesente! - Decia aquella chica de cabellos cafe oscuro y ojos del mismo color pero mas claros

\- Sari, aun estamos con las mesas , las sillas son despues - decia la chica pelinegro con cierto flequillo corto que le caia en el lado derecho de la frente

\- Ahi Yukata , sabes que a mi me gusta ir rapido por eso digo lo de las sillas

\- Hey ustedes dos dejen de murmurar y apurecen aun tenemos mucho que hacer - grito otra chica de cabellos rojos mas claro que el de Gaara , ojos azules intensos tes blanca igual que sasuke , vestida con una minifalda negra y una bluza marron de telas cortas debido a que tu cuerpo era cubierto de vestido de red (aquellos vestuarios que los ninjas usan debajo de la ropa esos que son como red :v ) ademas la afortunada porque el Kazekage ademas de ser su tutor , le habia dicho que era una belleza natural - ¿acaso ya olvidaron que Gaara-sama dijo que todo tenia que estar perfecto? - El nombre de esa chica era Kira

-ahhhi , ya tu gritas y no haces nada

\- Yukata basta

\- No dejenlo asi solo les digo porque... no quisiera ver a Gaara-sama despcionado - hablo en forma coqueta- digo no se talves el le de premios a la que aga mejor las cosas - las miro curiosa, las dos chicas comenzaron a fantaciar .

.

.

 **\\.\\.\ Fantasia Sari/././.**

El kazekage y la chica de los cabellos castaños se encontraban en el salon ya arreglado para la gran boda , el chico estaba imprecionado por el buen trabajo que habian hecho

-esto esta totalmente fantastico Sari haces un buen trabajo - decia el Pelirrojo sensualmente mientras la miraba

\- Bueno hise lo mejor que pude jijijiji - ella lo veia con cierta chispa en los ojos

\- Temari estara feliz ..gracias Sari - decia Gaara caminando hacia ella - hiciste un buen trabajo - ya estando cerca mucho diria yo , el lleva su mano hacia el rostro de la chica

\- Si.. Gaara-sama , lo hice por usted

\- me parece tierno de tu parte ...- el pelirrojo hizo silencio unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos- preciosa no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte desde hace tiempo ... Me gustas mucho - susurraba Gaara ya estando cerca de su boca

\- Usted a mi tambien me gusta mucho Gaara-sama - susurraba ya cerrando los ojos , para recibir los labios de Gaara , que un movimiento inesperado sus labios se encontraron , y comenzaron a besarce con pasion , ella estaba como en la nubes que subio sus manos y las envolvio en el cuello del pelirrojo para continuar con aquel tierno beso que siempre habia deseado.

 **\\.\\. Fin de la fantasia de Sari /./**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\\.\\. Fantasia de Yukata/./.**

El joven Gaara habia llegado directo a su oficina no podia creer que en tan poco tiempo fuera , se le ubiera acomulado mucho trabajo -ahhh- suspiro cansado mientras se recostaba en su sillon - cuando sera el dia en que no tenga mucho trabajo - el pelirrojo serro un momento los ojos, cuando de pronto su puerta sono - adelante

\- Gaara-sama vengo a darle el informe de la preparacion de la boda - decia la chica de los pelos negros

\- Ahhh entiendo , pasa por favor - la chica lo veia innotizada como siempre , no podia evitarlo Gaara era demaciado atractivo que no se dio cuenta y tropeso y callo torpemente

\- Yukata! - El pelirrojo se levanto rapidamente y se dirigio hacia ella - ¿estas bien? Pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado

\- auch! - La chica abrio los ojos y se encontro con el rostro mas hermoso , esos intensos ojos verde agua que la miraban preocupado , no pudo evitar sonrrojarce - Ga..Gaara-sama..!

\- Tranquila estaras bien - el pelirrojo la miro tiernamente - ¿Yukata?

\- ..s..si?

\- Queria agradecerte , por lo que isiste para la boda de mi hermana

\- Ahhh , eso jeje no fue nada yo..- el pelirrojo la callo poniendo su dedo indice en los labios de la chica

\- no tengo palabras para agradecerte , que quisiera expresarlo con eso..- el pelirrojo se acerco a ella rapidamente y deposito un beso que durp alrrededor de 30 segundos, lo sufiente para despertar las mariposas en la chica , pero el lo rompio - ¿Yukata? - Le decia mientras le tocaba la mejilla

-¿Si? - Decia embovada

\- Me arias el gran honor de ser mi pareja en al boda de mi hermana ..

El corazon de la chica se le detubo por unos segundos , osea ¡GAARA! Le estaba pidiendo algo asi y no iva a desperdiciar la oportunidad - ahh Si y mil veces si !

 **/./ Fin de la fantasia de Yukata/./**

.

\- Bien arreglemos esto cha cha! - Decian las dos chicas con llamas en los ojos mientras empezaban a trabajar rapidamente , en cuanto a la pelirroja , no podia aguantar su riza

\- Jajajaja - la chica se reviro y comenzo a caminar para ella tambien seguir trabajando - jajajaja como si Gaara-sama les fuera a dar los que ellas piensas , porque segun yo estaban fantasiando , osea la cara tonta que tenian hace unos segundos ..pff por favor .

La chica llego hacia los adentros del salon y comenzo a contar las copas , pero justo ensima de una de las cajas se encontro con cierto objeto

\- Ahhh conque aqui te habia dejado jejeje - la chica tomo la pequeña pulcera color cafe que tenia su inicial grabada , ella nunca la iva a perder ya que aquel simple objeto , fue lo que la unio a su destino , recordaba perfectamente el dia que conocio a Gaara el dia en que quedo fascinada con esos ojos que la isieron volar

.

.

 **Kira flash Back**

Ella se encontraba sola con miedo , mientras veia comomlas personas corrian para salvar su vida de los pedasos de luna que caian desde el cielo debido a que cierto villano con el nombre de Toneri estaba causando problemas , ella estaba sola , ya que sus padres habian perdido la vida devido a uno de esos mini meteoros lunares . Ella ya no sabia porque vivir talves morir de la misma manera que sus padres no seria tan orrible ¿o si?

\- Cudado ahi biene uno directo a nosotros - gritaba un hombre que corria desesperadamente empujando gente , la chica miro hacia la direccion y pudo ver una enorme roca qe parecia fuego viniendo hacia ella, sus piernas temblaban , queria salir de ahi pero parecia que el suelo la tenia agarrada , cuamdo de repente sintio un golpe que la tiro al suelo , la gente se habia vuelto loca que comenzo a correr despaborida por todo el lugar , la habian empujado , y como estaba en el suelo , la gente corria en forma violenta ante ella golpeandola eso duro unos minutos pero luego los golpes habian terminado , abrio los ojos y al mirar hacia arriba la enorme roca llegando a mas velocidad justamente hacia ella

\- Madre padre apya estare con ustedes - serro los ojos duramente para esperar el impacto

- _Super muro de Arena_ **! -** se ollo una voz masculina , que no aguanto la curiosidad y abrio los ojos para ver de quien se trataba , y al ver era cierto chico de cabellos rojos iguales a los de ella pero un poco mas oscuro que estaba adelante ella de brazos cruzados dandole la espalda

\- Olle cuidado puedes...- la chica se quedo sin palabras al ver al pelirrojo aplastar la roca con solo arena

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Yo... - El pelirrojo se dirigio hasta ella

\- ¿de donde eres? - Preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras ella lo miraba innotizada con aquella mirada que parecia que la desnudame - ¿Olle estas bien? - Pregunto nuevamente haciendo que ella reaccioara

\- Yo...estoy sola - susurraba devilmente

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- ya no estan..

El pelirrojo detectaba la tristeza de la chica que de inmediato supo que los habia perdido de alguna manera terrible que no sabia porque pero algo le impulzaba a hacer esto - ¿quisieras benir con migo?

La chica alzo la cabeza y lo miro solprendida - ¿ehhh?

\- Me imagino que no has de tener donde ir ya que mensionaste que estas sola

\- ¿Quien eres tu?

\- Soy el Kazekage de la aldea oculta ente la arena

\- ** Suna , una de las cincos grandes Naciones!? Entonces el**

\- Si vienes con migo, formaras partes de los ninjas , es mas me encargare de tu entrenamiento personamlete , ya no estaras sola

La chica sentia que sus ojos se derramarian en lagrimas , que corrio y lo abrazo - si , gracias muchas gracias!

El joven solo sonrrio - no tienes porque , todos tienen derecho a vivir ahh y es cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?

\- Soy ...Kira

\- Mmmm nombre con "k" ¿eh?

\- Si

El pelirrojo saco de su buzo una pequeña pulcera con la K grabada en ella , que se la ofrecio

\- ¿Ehh?

\- Quiero que lo tengas , pertenecio a mi madre ya que su nombre tambien es con K , por eso a mi no me va. Asi que es mejor que tu la tengas , y tambien simbolizara que desde hoy eres un shinobi de la Arena

La chica lo tomo devilmente - muchas gracias ..- la chica nompudo seguir al no saber su nombre

\- Sabaku No Gaara

\- Ehhh , si gracias Gaara-sama..- desde aquel momento habia quedado perdidamente enamorada de el , que decidio servirle en todo para agradecerle eternamente

.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

 **.**

\- ahhh , Gaara-sama jamas olvidare lo que hizo por mi - decia chica zonrrojada con solo pensar en Gaara y por eso estaba dispuesta a seguir cuando de pronto

\- Kira Kazekage-sama acaba de llegar ! ¡vamos!

\- ¿ehh?! - La chica miro la hora - es enserio! Pero si eran tan solo las dos de la tarde la ultima vez que vi el reloj

Matsuri aun se encontraba en la casa de los Sabaku - Matsuri Gaara-sama y Temari-san acaban de ellegar junto con los de Konoha vamos a recibirlos- dijo un chico de anteojos desde afuera

\- Ehh si esperame ... Uffff justo a tiempo termine todo ahora si a recinir a mi Gaara-sama jejeje

Todos los shinobis de Suna se comenzaron a reunir en las puertas de la aldea para recibir a su Kazekage que hisieron un pequeño camino para que pasara

\- Hola , Hola amigos de la Arena es un gusto de estar aqui Dattebayo! - decia Naruto saludando a todos alegremente junto a su esposa, mientras la gente tambien saludaban a aquel hombre que los salvo de Kaguya

El camino que habian hecho era el mismo que hicoeron la gemte cuando Naruto salvo a Gaara de los akatsuki . Primero iva Naruto adelante con su esposa despues iva el Joven Kage que caminaba con sus ojos serrados junto a su hermana y a su futuro cuñado y por ultimo Tsunade con el resto de los muchchachos.

La gente le gritaba a Temari cosas bonitas , igualmente a Naruto que por ciertomlas chicas se volvian locas al verlo definitivamente el rubio habia alzado mucha popularidad

\- Chii- gruñia Kiba- porque toda la atencion al tarado

\- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que el fue el que nos salvo?

\- calla! Shino no me lo recuerdes .. Fufufu yo tambien lo hueviera podido hacer ¿ verdad Akamaru? - GUAU!

\- Bienvenida Temari , joven Nara y joven Naruo- decia Baki con una reverencia en honor a Naruto mientras los recibia dentro de la aldea

-jaja Gracias abuelo Baki - defia el rubio con su zonrriza como siempre

\- Si , muchas gracias sensei - decia la Sabaku

\- Yo no los ubiera molestado en esto pero esta tetrica mujer , no quiso enterder , asi que perdon por las molestias

\- No , no como cree , no es molestia nosotros estamos honrrados porque una de nuestras mejores y mas queridas Kunohichis se nos casa y queriamos darle lo mejor

\- me parece tierno de su parte sensei

\- ¿Baki? ¿Ya esta todo listo ?- pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Ahh , si no te preocupes Gaara

\- Ire a rebizar de inmediato

\- Como dices eso hombre!- dijo Naruto con algo de ironia - recian llegamos y tu ya con trabajo , vamos come algo y despues yo te acompaño ¿te parece? Ademas todo el mundo viene con hambre

-¿ Estas seguro?

\- Ahii Ino dile que nos aga caso no valla a hacer que te nos desmayes Dattebayo

La rubia camino hacia su novio - es cierto bebe , tienes que comer algo tu fuiste el que se esforzo mas , no quiero que tu estomagito sufra ¿si?- decia mientras lo veia tiernamente , cosa que a Baki lo dejo boca abierta a igual que a todos alrrededor

-** Como podia decirle que no y mas con esa carita** esta bien - la tomo de las manos - vallamos a comer algo , y todos ya pueden volver a donde estaban gracias por su resivimiento... Vamos Ino

\- P..pero Ga..Gaara esta..- decia Baki embovado , eso pasaba Kankuro - hey Kankuro

El castaño lo miro - ¿Gaara esta de la mano de una chica?

\- hostoria larga que me da pereza contarte - se reviro y comenzo a caminar innoradolo complemente

\- No no nono - decia el rubio chistosamente mientras ponia su brazo en el hombro de Baki causando que lo mirara - yo te contare todo abuelo Baki jeje - dijo el rubio mientras se encaminaba hacia la casa de los Sabaku

La gente murmuraba lo sucedido es decir a lo de su Kazekage con la chica rubia de Konoha , algunos se alegraban otros nompodian creerlo y comenzaron a sacar barias conclusiones y otros lloraban de alegria al ver a su joven lider con novia y otros o quoero decir otras ya que me refiero alas fans de Gaara llorabanxD pero ciertas chicas estaban en shock , Sari y Yukata se hanian quedado comompetrificadas, Kira no dejaba de ver el lugar donde Gaara se fue tomado de la mano con aquella desconocida chica upy en cuanto a Matsuri , sentia que su mundo se le iva a bajo , pero algo le decia que podia tratarce de solo una amistad que definitivamente **** Tenia que aberiguar que estaba pasando y rapido , porque no sabia el porque pero esa chica de Konoha ya le caia MUY MUY MAL**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jajaj Fin del cap 16 ¡ahh y hola a todos! Okno**

 **Porque los saludos si se que no me van a responder u.u , pero aun asi los quiero ! De verdad Gracias a aquellos que sigen mi Fics , temgan seguro que no me he olvidado de ustedes al final de la historia del are un homenaje en fin beshos y hasta mañana Dattebayo!**


	17. Chapter 17 Esa Rubia

.

.

.

-Hola soy yo de nuevo, mil disculpas pero no sabia que escribir u.u asi que estaba pensando

 **Mi bijuu (mi lado malo)** : como si a ellos les importara que saludes

\- Ey callate a mi me gusta informar

 **\- pero igual sabes que no les importa, por gusto lo haces**

\- Urusai! Sabes que yo soy un chica que pide disculpa cuamdo se atraza, ade,as Gaara me estaba diciendo que queria seguir actuando asi que volvi xD . Bueno bueno no los aburro mas ¡ahi la conti!

.

Cierto chico de cabellos rubios, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Sunagakire , pero el gesto de su rostro no era el de siempre , en vez de estar con esa sonrriza estupida pero al mismo tiempo hermosa , traia un gesto como de cansancio su boca un poco entreabierta mientras daba un pequeño gemido como de dolor , era mas como un quejido de cansancio en otras palabras

\- Esque aqui no hay baños termales Dattebayo! - Grito lo suficientemente alto que todo los que estaban a su alrredor los escucharon y le dijieron la mirada

\- lo siento por esto Hokage-sama pero nuestra tierra es visitada por la vista del deciertos no por sus baños ademas aqui no hay volcanes y eso es lo necesario para la creacion de un baño termal - decia un aldeano ya de edad mientras le hacia la reverencia

\- Ahhh lo siento abuelo , esque en Konoha por lo general tenemos muchos y...

\- Pero en la casa del Kazekage ahi un baño especial - dijo una chica de alrredor 18 años , que traia un vestido cafe claro que le llegaba 30cm mas abajo de las rodillas cabello casi como el de temari si no que el cafe le resaltaba mas y ojos negros

-¿Gaara?- fruncio el ceño el rubio- ¿como lo sabes?

\- Bueno dicen que como a sus hermanos les gustaba Konoha por sus aguas termales , ellos hicieron una en su casa

\- **Este Gaara nunca me lo habia dicho fufu** ahh con eso muchas gracias dattebayo- le dijo sonrriendo igual que siempre

\- Jijiji es un gusto servirle a usted - le dijo la chica haciendole reverencia

.

.

 **En la casa Sabaku** **/././**

Nuestras chicas se encontraban en la sala menos tenten , ya que habia salido con Lee a conocerr la aldea de la Arena. La sala era un lugar espacioso tenia un enorme librero un televisor pasable alzado en un chinero que tenia exactamente 4 partes, el telivizor estaba en la parte de enmedio , en la parte de arriba estaban dos recuerdos que tenian forma de cisne y a los lados una tetera con tres tazas que al parecer las chicas estaban utilizando , en el otro lado estaba un jarrpn antiguo hecho de oro era una hermosas escultura y en la parte de abajo estaban cosas materiales para construir una marioneta.

 **-** Valla si que tienen libros interezantes - decia Hinata mirando a Temari que se encontraba en uno de los muebles al frente de ella

\- Ahh , si a Gaara y a mi nos encanta leer asi que tenemos libros de casi todo ^.~ - decia la Sabaku sonrriendo

\- ¿este es uno de amor? Jejeje ¿quien lee esto? - Decia Ino recien sacando uno del librero , lo que le dio gracia a Temari y rio divertida

\- jajaja eso es de Gaara

\- ¿enserio? Mi bebe lee esto jijiji que tierno - dijo la rubia llevando el libro hacia su mejilla derecha

\- Si muy tierno eso de Gaara-kun jijiji - dijo hinata con su mano en sus labios

\- jajaja sii , mi hermano es tierno

\- Y por cierto ¿Gaara siempre es haci? - Pregunto Ino

\- Ehhh ¿a que te refieres?

-¿ Nunca esta en la casa?

\- Ahh si ese niño es muy cumplido con su trabajo y no sabes que a las 5 am ya esta en la oficina

\- Ahhh no cuando yo sea la señora de Sabaku - dijo la rubia poniendo coquetamente sus manos en la cintura - eso tendra que cambiar ya que ami no me dejara sola todo el dia no señor

\- Jejejeje Ino sera una buena esposa - dijo timidamente Hinata

\- Ya lo estoy viendo jeje - decia Temari entre rizas

Tock tock sono la puerta interrumpiendo la comberzacion - adelante - dijo temari dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta que ya se habria lentamente mostrando un pequeño torzo de canellos castaños

\- Temari san Lord Gaara necesita el pergamino que le dio la vez pasada - dijo la chica

\- ahhh , si ya se cual espera un momento Matsuri - dijomla sabaku dirigiendose a las escaleras

\- Si señora - la castaña aprobecho la oportunodad , para observar a la rubia completamente ** mmm parece que el gusta el morado , parece una completa arrastrada poniendose mini bluzas como si su ombligo fuera tan bonito , ademas porque uzar esa estupida falda ¿ cuando tiene un shorck por dentro? Esta chica si que saca de quisio**

La rubia noto como la miraba la chica , le estaba incomodando porque parecia que la estubiera desnudando solo con la mirada - ehii niña ¿tienes algun problema con migo? - dijo molesta

\- ** por su puesto que tengo problemas con tigo rubia** no , no para nada

\- Entonces porque no dejas de mirarme - dijo ella haciendo que Hinata tambien mirara

\- Ahh bueno esque me encanta su vestuario - dijo con la mas falza sonrriza que tenia

\- Ahhh muchicmas gracias - se dio una vuelta

\- Listo Matsuri aqui esta

\- Ahhh por fin jejeje -dijo las castaña

-¿Que es eso? - Pregunto la rubia

\- Es un mensaje de Amegakure que Gaara me pidio traducir antes de que viajaramos a Konoha

\- ¿puedo verlo?

\- Por supuesto - le enseño temari

La rubia examino cuidadosamente el pergamino pero de pronto si rostro cambia a uno confundido - ¿prestar alluda militar? ¿Acaso la aldea de la lluvia no tiene Shinobi?

-Ese parece ser el caso segun sus aclaraciones

\- Ok , yo se lo entregare a Gaara ^_^

\- ¿Ehhh? - Dijo la castaña alzando la cabeza alarmadamente - lo siento señorita pero yo soy la encargada de eso, no quiero que Gaara sama piense que ...

\- No te preocupes , le dire que yo misma decidi ir a entregarcelo ademas ya lo extraño no lo he visto en toda la mañana ademas muero por verlo provar el almuerzo que preparo Hinata jiji- dijo la rubia mientras se iba brincoteando hacia la cosina para recojer la comida

\- Pero esque ..

\- Tranquila matsuri, no pasara nada

\- Pero Gaara sama se va a..

\- Ino es la novia de Gaara no te preocupes- al oir estas palabras los adentros de Matsuri extremecieron

\- ¿ehhh? Co...como dijo..?

\- No sabias - la Sabaku fruncio el seño - pense que Gaara ya te habia dicho , ya que el te cuenta todo

\- No...- la castana le dio la espalada - supongo...que se le paso por alto...

\- Bueno deve ser el trabajo

\- Si .. Debe ser eso.. Y hasta luego la veo mañana ..- dijo la chica mientras desaparecia en sombras

\- ¿Que le pasa a la chica? La vi mal - pregunto Hinata preocupada

\- Ahhh? Estaba mal jejeje no me di cuenta jeje

\- Si su mirada estab triste

\- Ahhh no te preocupes seguro solo esta cansando .. Cielos mujer tu como siempre preocupandote por otros jejej

\- Si yo soy asi

\- Temarii te nesesito aqui pronto ! - Dijo una voz masculina desde arriba

\- Ahhh parece que Shikamaru tiene problemas , ire aber que es lo que pasa ¿vienes Hinata?

\- Ahhh no me ire a preoaran un té , y mira ban a hacar las 3:30 de la tarde tambien ire pensando que vamos a preparar para la cena

\- Bueno entonces deja ver que tiene shikamaru y te vengo a alludar

\- Okey (^_^)

.

.

-Naruto de dijo por enesima vez que vallas a la casa y te duches donde sea pero dejame trabajar por favor

\- No hombre como cress , deja un rato el trabajo , y ven con nosotros date unos dias libres Dattebayo

\- Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado por el tiempo que tube en Konoha mo puedo descanzar asi que vete por favor

\- Lo siento , pero no me ire de aqui sin ti - dijo el rubio sentandoce de brazos crusados en el sofa que Gaara tenia en su oficina

\- Ahhhh- suspiro el pelirrojo- esta bien puedes quedarte ahi - dijo innorandolo y volviendo nuevamente al papeleo

El rubio le daba un no se que al ver al pelirrojo trabajar que no iva permitir que se siguiera sacando la cabeza frente a esos edificios de papeles que tenia en frente , que decio hacer ruido con el teclado del computador que se encontraba aun lado , tic tic sono el teclado haciendo que el pelirrojo alzara la mirada

\- ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- Que pregunta aplasto un boton daaaaa - decia Naruto, el pelirrojo solo lo innoro y siguio con lo sullo

tic tic tic , el rubio segui con el teclado pero el pelirrojo seguia consentrado , que comenzo a hacerlo mas rapido tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic preciono mas rapido la tecla , ese ruidito "tic" a Gaara lo empezaba a molestar , Naruto lo precionaba mas rapido cada momento y no solo era uno Naruto hania empezado a precionar mas y al el le gustaba el silencio que estando Naruto ahi seria imposible asi que tenia que hacer algp y rapido

\- Ikanishitiro Naruto! - Dijo levantandose y cojiendolo de la camiza

\- Ahh Gaara no solo eres salvaje con las mujeres si tambien con tu mejor amigo !

\- vas salir tranquilamente o te tirare del balcon como ese dia !

De pronto la puerta se habrio - kazekage -sama hay..- el chico se quedo en shock al ver a su Kazekage poniendo el rosto muy cerca de Naruto que enseguida penso otra cosa xD - ehhh lo siento yo.. Ahh nada ..- el shinobi cerro la puerta

-Espera no es lo que piensan dattebayo! A mi me gustan los mas bonitos y Gaara no es ..

\- Dejate de tonterias tarado- dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un golpe al rubio

\- puedes entrar Tatsumi

\- Ehh, si Ga...Gaara sama , -ahhhh- /. \\.\\. - lord Gaara una chica con el nombre de Ino esta afuera pidiendo que le permitan el paso ¿que desea que agamos?

\- ¿Ino? - Alzo una ceja el Kazekage

\- Ahhhh jajaja vamos amigo kasumi dejala pasar esa chica es la novia de Gaara jaja - decia el rubio mientras abrazaba al chico que luego dijo- mi nombre es tatsumi no "Kasumi" señor y ¿es enserio?! Lord Kazekage tiene novia?

\- Ahhhh por eso jajaja , si Gaara tiene novia

\- Mil disculpas Gaara-sama si hubiera sabido la dejaria pasar en mas ire enseguida- salio el chico rapidamente de la ofiscina

\- Ahhh- suspiro el pelirrojo - con ustedes nunca podre trabajar

Tock tock tock - adelante pase , esta abierto dattebayo!

\- ¿Naruto? .. Pero que haces aqui - dijo la rubia apareciendo

\- Ahhh nada nada aqui con Gaara cosas de Kage ¿verdad Gaara? Jajajaja - decia el rubio mientras ponia su brazo en el hombro de Gaara - quitame tus manos de enseima por favor Naruto

-ahiii ya niño bonito fufufufu

\- a que has venido ¿Ino?

\- bueno pense que tenias ambre ..- la rubia alzo un poco el almuerzo - mira .. Jeje

-Ahhh no tengo ambre yo..- el pelirrojo no pudo seguir hablando devido a que su estomago dijo otra cosa , lo que proboco que se sonrrojara

\- Jajajajaja ¿decias Gaara? - Se burlo Naruto mientras le daba dos rapidos golpecitos al estomago del pelirrojo

\- Bueno si gracias .. - Estaba dispuesto a tomar el almuerzo peromla rubia nomlo dejo

\- Ahhh ahhh - le dijo mientras le voi el dedo indice en form de negacion - yo te dare de comer hoy

\- No es nesesario ...

\- Obio que es nesesario soy tu novia asi que no pongas escuzas vamos - dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano

\- Ahhh bueno sigan yo los espero aqui dattebayo - dijo el rubio volviendo a centarce

\- Mmm no no no Naruto tu debes irte

\- Por supuesto que no yo ...

\- Dije que te vallas!- dijo la rubia con mirada acesina

\- Ahhh , si pensandolo bien si jeje ya me voi - dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la puerta

\- Ahora si estamos so... - La rubia no pudo continuar al ver a Naruto que todabia estaba en la puerta - te dije que te fueras Narutoooo! - Saco un Kunai que se clavo justo a lado de la cara de Naruto

\- Ahhhh! Si si si ya me voi me voi ...¡LOCA! - Salio corriendo de la oficina

\- Parece que ahora si se fue ese estupido , bien que estabamos - decia mientras cojia la primera cucharada

\- ¿Que es eso?

\- Es visted Hinata lo preparo prueva es delicioso

\- Esta bien...- el pelirrojo abria timidamente su boca y ella le daba tan cuidadosamente como si fuera un bebe- delicioso - dijo Gaara sonrriendole tiernamente

\- ¿Verdad? Jijijiji ㈳6㈳6

El pelirrojo siguio comiendo , pero esta vez ya solo y ella solo veia como el lo hacia , estaba tan enamorada que le,parecia muy tierno , pero al el le intimidaba que lo miraran y paro

\- ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto ella confundida

\- Eto...- bajo la cuchara al plato - no me gusta que me miren mientras como

\- Jijiji y porque si te vez tan lindo mi amor

\- Ehhh! - Se sonrrojo

\- Si te vez muy sexi aun cuando comes ...Gaara - dijo en forma sensual su nombre-

El pelirrojo trago saliba al ver a la rubia acercarce atrevidamente hacia el , pero sin duda algo de el le empezaba a gustar lo que iva suceder que se estremecio al sentir a la rubia empujar su sillon mas atras del escritorio que serro los ojos por un momento.

\- Jejeje que pasa bombon - dijo ella sensualmente, el abre los ojos y se la encuentra a ella parada frente a el sosteniendo con sus manos su falda aun mas arriba dejando una mejor vista el nacimiento de esas piernas, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada a ese lugar , lo cual a Ino le digo gracias y subio su mano a la barbilla del pelirrojo -todo eso es tuyo Gaara

\- ¿Si? - Dijo el sonrriendole

\- Si... - La chica se puso de conclillas en el sillon enserrando a Gaara con su cuerpo

\- ¿Que haces? - Dijo el jugetonamente

\- ¿Que ago? Pues esto - la rubia enrredo los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos y los comenzo a besar con pasion, y por su parte Gaara correspondia muy bien que abrio la boca para que ella jugeteara un rato ya que le encantaba aquello , ella subio sus manos asypta el rostro del pelirrojo y apego su cuerpo mas, mientras sus lengias batallaban entre si , entonces Gaara recordo lo que vio en la cena ese dia en que ancopaño a su hermana y Shikamaru donde el baja la mano y la mete debajo del vestido de su hermana , el hizo lo mismo bajo la mano y comenzo a tocar las piernas de Ino , haciendo que ella se estremeciera , pero de pronto ella rompio el beso debido a que accidentalmente se roso con la masculinidad de Gaara ya ensendida debido al beso

\- ¿ Que sucede? - Pregunto el desepcionado ya que se la estaba pasando tan bien

\- Quiero mas , dame mas Gaara - dijo la rubia exitada debido a lo que habia sentido que empezo a desabrochar los 4 botones del buzon del pelirrojo que empezaban desde el cuello , el solo miraba deleitado lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, asta que sintio los labios de las rubia en su cuello

\- Ahhhh - gimio el pelirrojo- q...que..haces ahh- la rubia sabia que le estaba gustando que subio hasta la barbilla haciendo que el diera un gemido mas fuerte - ¿te gusta bebe?

\- Me fascina - dijo el sensualmente , que por impulao se levanto y con la derecha tiro al piso un poco de papeles para pider depocitar a Ino tranquilamente en el escritorio

\- Jejeje valla esto no sabia de ti - dijo ella sensualmente mientras tocaba el pecho de Gaara

\- Ahii mi preciosa rubia no se como pero me vuleves loco ...- decia mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia , lo cual ella disfrutaba al 100 % . El pelirrojo besaba, mordia y succionaba el cuello de la rubia haciendo que ella guimiera , lo cual le daba mas impulzo que habrio las piernas de la rubia

\- Ya no aguando te quiero mia aqui y ahora - decia con fuego en los ojos ebrio de deseo , que no sabia lo que hacia estaba como borracho , ese perfume a rosas que ya lo tenia impretnado en su ser y queria mas , asi que se volvia a la altura del rostro de la rubia y comenzo a comerce nuevamente esos labios. Pero para su desgracia la puerta sono

\- Mierda- dijo Gaara molesto mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a arreglar su ropa - ¡Adelante!

\- Gaara-sama yo..- la pelirroja se petrifico al ver a su amor pleatonico mostrando su casi su cuerpo y con una mujer que no era ella con el enserrado - yo siento interrumpir

\- Si interrumpiste , pero bieno bene tienes trabajo

\- Asi parece - decia Gaara volviendo a abrocar su buzo rojo - ¿que sucede Kira?

\- lo siento , señor pero esto es algo privado del consejo y no puedo oirlo un ninja de la Hoja

\- Kira Ino es ..

\- No esta bien dejala mi amor , te dejare - se dirigio hacia el y le dio un beso - nos vemos luego , compermiso niña

\- Si señorita

Una vez que Ino abandono la oficina - ahora si que es lo que pasa - dijo Gaara

\- Aqui esta - dijo ella dandole un pergamino

\- Esto era todo , no entiendo porque dijiste eso si Konoha son nuestros aliados ellos pueden ver tpdp lo nuestro

\- Pero esque los del consejo ...

\- El consejo no importa ¿quedo claro?- dijo serio

\- si... - La pelirroja observo los papeles en el suelo- que paso con eso Gaara-sama

\- Ahhh eso , nada en especial - imnorandola completamente

\- ¿Quiere que le allude a recojerlos?

\- No gracias puedo yo solo y ya puedes retirarte

\- Si...- la chica camino hacia la puerta y como iva lentamente pudo al pelirrojo decir - escuchar _ahh Ino mi Ino - E_ sto hozo que ella se mordiera el labio , y una vez fuera de la oficina

\- Supongo que viste y escuchaste todo ¿verdad Matsuri?

\- Si...- dijo la castaña entristesida

\- **_Esa Rubia_** es la culpable de todo - dijo Kira furiosa

\- Si , ya lo se ¿que podemos hacer ?si le hacemos algo Gaara-sama nos puede...

\- Lo se pero.. Tiene que haber otra alternativa

\- Si , ¿pero que?

\- Lo pensare por el momento nos vemos- dijo Kira desapareciendo

\- Entiendo- dijo matsuri haciendo lo mismo

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Bueno chicos Fin del capitulo ¡espero que les alla gustado!_**

 ** _¡SALUDOS!_**

 ** _Cap Titulado como " AQUELLA RUBIA''_**


	18. Chapter 18 Dia antes de la boda

_Hola hoy actulice otra vez porque en casa no hay nada que hacer y ando aburrida pero mi imaginacion no se canza asi que disfruten con mis ocurrencias xD y otra vez disculpen por mis faltas ortograficas_

* * *

 _._

.

todos nuestros amigos se encontraban en el gran comedor que poseiha la Familia que este caso solo solo tres hermanos pero bueno xD. Era una mañana en Suna,y como ya era costumbre se alegraba con las ocurrencias de Naruto , en cuanto a la descripcion del lugar , aqui vamos . Era espacioso no se ni como pero tenian un mesa lo sufientemente grande en forma redonda que como por magia entraban alrrededor de unas 12 sillas adoranada con un mantel celeste claro que su bordado tenia forma de flores y ensima un plastico que cubria todo que lo hacia ver mas elegante , parecia que Temari ya sabia que iva a tener imbitados que ya habia preparado todo.

\- aqui esta el ultimo sazon - decia Hinato trayendo con ella un plato lleno de guafles

\- ahhhh ! que delicioso ademas de barbikiu ahi guafles - con chispas en los ojos decia el akimichi

\- Viejo deja de hacer tanto ruido y dedicate a tragar ¿que no ves que es un fastidio?

\- ahii por favor Shikamaru , dejalo sabes que Chouji se emociona en toda comida Dattebayo

el Nara solo movio la cabeza a otro lado - que aburrido.

\- jaja con ustedes nadie se aburre - dijo Tsunade divertidamente

\- ¿acaso nos vio la cara de payasos abuela?

\- si quieres tomarlo de esa forma no hay problema - dijo alzando su te tranquilamente e innorando al rubio

\- grrrrr . no entiendo porque Gaara la imbito a usted , ya que segun yo usted no es de nuestra edad - la Senju le dirijio la mirada - ademas tampoco tiene nuestra edad , solo uza una jutsu para verce jovencita porque en realidad es una anciana - la rubia comenzaba a molestarce - y nunca se habia llevado bien con Gaara ademas..

\- ya sierra la boca - dijo alzando la mano y errando la mano en puño

\- tranquilizese lady Tsunade.. - decia zisune con muchas gotitas en en la cabeza , intentando tranquilizar a su maestra

\- ya por favor ! - hablo fastidiado el Sabaku mayor - que no ven estamos desayunando , - se quejo - son una bola de ruidosos_ dijo Kankuro ya retirandose

\- ¿Kankuro a donde vas?- dijo Temari

\- a un lugar donde no hagan tanto ruido

\- ahhh , si pues andale hombre igual nadie te nesecita dattebayo - Decia Naruto mientras le sacaba la lengua

\- Naruto ya vasta - dijo molesto el Nara

\- buenos dias a todos - decia la rubia entrando al comedor

\- buenos dias - dijo Hinata tiernamente

\- Ino te perdiste la paqueña discucion jaja - decia Tenten

\- por favor no es divertido que Kankuro se moleste

\- ahii Temari , ni tu te lo crees jaja

la Sabaku no podia negar que le encantaba ver a su hermano molesto ya que ponia la cara muy chistosa cuando se enojaba que rio bajamente

\- ¿mmmm? ¿ donde esta Gaara? - pregunto la rubia

\- como ya te lo habia dicho antes, se fue muy temprano de aqui y para que te digo si ya has de saber donde esta

\- siii, ese Gaara no sabe divertirce digo ¿a quien le gusta trbajar en dias asi? - se quejo el rubio

\- a mi me parece que Gaara-kun hace lo correcto despues de todo el el Kazekage es su deber ¿no?

\- tu como siempre encontrando las palabras para hacerlo quedar bien ¿ verdad cejotas? - decia Naruto de mala gana

\- ahi , no puede ser ¿ ni siquiera desayuno?

\- no... - dijo temari bajando la cabeza

\- bueno dejemos el mal momento y brindemos por Shikamaru y Temari jiji - dijo Hinata alzando una copa

\- me parece perecto Hinata jejeje - dijo Naruto haciendo lo mismo

\- ok - dijo Ino zonrriendo y alzando la copa

\- salud ! - dijeron todos

.

.

.

\- y eso es todo lo que temos por hoy Gaara- decia baki con una lista que llegaba hasta el suelo

\- ahhhh suspiraba el pellirrojo - ¿ algo mas que quieras decirme?

\- ahhhh deje ver - decia Baki revizando nuevamente la enorme lista

\- ahhh si que la reunion en consejo ha sido canselada debido a que uno de ellos no va a poder asistir hoy

el pelirrojo alzo la cabeza - y ¿sabemos la razon de el porque no va a asistir ?

\- no . nos dieron razones

\- tipico de ellos - comenzo a ver el computador - ya puedes retirarte

\- con tu permiso - el hombre abandono la oficina

el chico comenzo los docuentos en el computador y su sopresa fue que eran mchisimos que se preguntaba- ¿ cuando se acomulo todo esto? -suspiro arrecostandose en su sillon su sillon, cerro los ojos un momento cuamdo de repente en su mirada se reflejo ella , aquella rubia que le hacie perder la consiencia , se la imagino ahi parada frente a el , se veia ta hermosa vestida con un vestido mini color rojo igual que su cabello , tocandose su piernas agilmente mientras lo llamaba haciendole señas con un dedo . claro que el se moria por correr hasta ella y hacerla suya e ese mismo lugar.

\- ahh Ino mi Ino - sonrria con lo ojos serrados cuando de pronto una voz masculina lo hizo reaccionar

\- Gaara, olle que tienes , hoolaa tierra llamando al kazekage - decia el castaño

\- ahh Kankuro, ¿que suede? que haces aqui deberias estar en la casa con todos?

\- aggg , con todos esos es imposible estar alla - dijo el castaño de mala gana

\- ¿mmm? - Dijo el pelirrojo alzando la mirada - ¿que paso?

\- Lo que pasa te voi a decir lo que pasa Gaara...- suspiro un momento - ¡hacen demaciada bulla! No pueeen serrar la boca por un momento

\- Supongo que lo dices por Naruto - dijo Gaara volviendo nuevamente a lo suyo

\- Creeme Gaara todos, son muy escandalosos

\- No creo que Shikamaru Nara sea lo que dices

\- Bueno , no tanto pero ¡si abre la boca!

\- Kankuro ..- dijo el pelirrojo diriendole la mirada - calmate un momento , solo estaran por tres dias mas no se quedaran eternamente

\- Si , pero eso es una eternidad , la casa parece mercada con Naruto abriendo la boca a cada rato

\- Sabes que el es asi ..

\- No solo el si no Rock Lee

\- ¿Rock Lee? ¿Que hay de malo con el?

\- Por Dios hermanito , se ve que no conoces a esos cirqueros... - El castaño veia confundido a su hermano porque aun siendo una persona que amaba el silencio ¿porque no le molestaba igual que a el? .. Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron debido al sonar de la puerta

\- Adelante ..

\- Gaara-sama , nesesito hablar con usted ..

\- ¿Kira? Ahora que pasa..

\- Yo...- la pelirroja se dio cuenta de Kankuro que la miraba de mala gana - tengo algo que decirle ...pero a solas - el castaño fruncio el ceño

\- Kankuro ...

\- Si Gaara ya se ..- le levanto el castaño - compermiso ...

\- Ahora si ¿que es lo que quieres decirme? - Dijo volviendo a escribir

\- Lo primero que quiero esque me preste atencion..- dijo la chica de golpe , haciendo que al pelirrojo le extrañara un poco y dandole una mirada seria

\- Usted sabe como todos que lo admiro y lo respeto mucho ...asi que..- dijo la chica bajando la mirada evitando ver al pelirrojo

\- A que viene todo esto ¿Kira?

\- Yo...- la chica comenzaba a sudar frio y a temblar - yo...¡Odio a esa chica de la aldea de la Hoja! - El pelirrojo abrio los ojos muy grande al escuchar semejante aclaracion que hasta dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y la miro solprendido

\- Kira , porque dices eso ¿pasa algo que no me he enterado? - La chica estaba temblando mas fuerte que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y se dirigio a ella para ver que le pasaba , puso su mano el la barbilla de la chica para obligarla a verlo.

\- ¿Kira? ¿Que esta pasando?

La chica ya no podia mas tenia que decirle ahora o no nunca porque parecia que su corazon le saltaba de su pecho - yo...-jadeo la chica- yo lo amo Gaara-sama! . El pelirrojo parpadeo dos veces solprendido, no sabia que decir pero una sola palabra se le vino a la boca

\- ¿ehhh? - Dijo el pelirrojo muy muy confundido, dando tres pasos hacia tras

\- Si , me enamore de usted desde el primer momento en que lo vi , usted es tan atractivo , fuerte , callado , toda mi devilidad no sabia como decircelo porque tenia miedo de si reaccion pero...- dijo la chica acercandose nuevamente a su lider - pero ahora yo..- la chica no pudo seguir debido a que el pelirrojo la callo poniendo si dedo indice en sus labios .

\- ya no sigas... - El pelirrojo suspiro - pero ya no tiene caso - la chica abrio sus ojos tristemente

\- Aprecio mucho aquello que sientes por mi ... Pero yo ya tengo una flor y es Ino Yamanaka de la aldea la Hoja

\- Pero porque ella ,es absurdo que usted se alla encanchado con esa bruja! Tan rapido ademas..

\- Ya es suficente Kira no te permito que hables haci de Ino! - Dijo ya un molesto Kazekage

\- con todo el respeto que le tengo le pido disculpas , pero a esa Ino yo le digo como se me venga en gana porque me cae tan mal! ¿Porque? Porque me esta apartando de usted! - Dijo la chica histerica

\- Kira ya fue suficiente , has el favor de salir de mi ofina - decia el pelirrojo abriendole la puerta a la chica

\- Esta bien .. - La chica camino hacia la puerta y estando al llegar al lado del pelirrojo paro - solo quiero que sepa que lo amo y no lo voi a dejar ir tan facilmente - decia la chica mientras le daba un beso desde lejos a Gaara

El chico serro la puerta y se arrescosto a un lado de la pared - ahhhh- suspiro - ella me ama ¿como rayos sucedio eso? - Dijo mientras sobia su mano y tocaba su cabello , serro un momento los ojos , medito , pero de repente la puerta se abrio de golpe haciendo que el se exaltara

\- Gaaaaaraaaaaa! - Entraba el Uzumaki como rayo , pero no lo veia - ¿ehhhh? Gaara a donde te fuiste Dattebayo!

\- Estoy atras tuyo idiota...

\- Ahhhhh jajaja y que haces ahi jajaja

\- Ahhh nada solo consolando a la pared ya que estaba triste - decia de mala gana el pelirrojo

\- Bueno bueno bueno , vamos que tenemos que practicar lo que quedamos ya que mañana es el gran dia - decia el rubio cojiendo a Gaara de la mano xD

\- No puedo tengo que...

\- No salgas con que tienes que trabajar , asi que vamos! - Dijo jalandolo con mas fuerza

\- Naruto entiende que...- el rubio lo interrumpio

\- Gaara..- lo mira- ¿que es mas importamte ? El trabajo o tu hermana ..

El pelirrojo lo miro solprendido unos segundos - ...mi hermana..

\- ¡Entonces!

\- Esta bien vamos..㈶3㈶3㈶3㈶3

\- Ese es mi hombre .. Jaja vamos! ㈳6㈳6㈳6

.

.

\- Y haci es como ya debes dominarlos Temari - decia la rubia mientras caminaba coquetamente con unos tacos

\- Creeme que ya he intentando , pero aun se me hace dificil

\- Ahii por favor estos apenas son altos , yo he estrenado unos aun mas altos

\- Bueno Ino-san algunas no estamos acostumbradas a eso - decia Hinata

\- Es cierto perdona a Temari - comentaba Tenten

\- Chicas , chicas les falta aptender mucho .. Bueno vamos mañanas tememos que estar perfecta , aber Temari aqui tienes camina uma vez mas

\- chicas Kiba , Shino , Choji yo vamos a darle un vistazo al salon .. Ya regresamos - decia lee

\- Esta bien - les gritaba Tenten

\- ¿Ablando de eso? Donde esta Tsunade -sama - preguntaba curiosa la Rubia

\- ahhh , ella se esta dando un remojon arriba jeje - decia temari divertida , haciende Hinata y Temtem se rieran timidamente

\- Hola chicos! Ya estamos de vuelta Dattebayo!

\- Gaara-kun - decia Ino al ver a su novio siendo arrastado por Naruto hasta ella

\- ¿Gaara? - Decia extrañada Temari porque generalmente era muy dificil sacarlo de su oficina

\- ¿No necitan nada de ayuda? ¿En nada? - Preguntaba Naruto

\- No Naruto-kun ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- Esque Gaara y yo estaremos ocupados y no queremos que nos interrumpan ¿verdad Gaara? - le decia el rubio al pelirrojo dandole golpecitos con el codo

El pelirrojo lo miro por un momento - ¿ehhh? Por supuesto si , estaremos ocupados

\- Gaara-kun quiero hablar con tigo un momento...- dijo Ino

\- Por supuesto que si ..

\- Por supuesto que ¡NOOO! - Decia el Uzumaki agarrando el pelirrojo del brazo

\- Naruto ¿que? - Decia el Sabaku menor confundido

\- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo que tenemos que hacer? Pueden destruir las camas que quieran despues de esto asi que vamos ya! - Le susurraba bajamente

\- Naruto! Vas a explicarme que..

\- No no no mi amor , en realidad es algo urgente que tenemos que hacer ..

\- ¿Ehh? Pero...- el pelirrojo la callo dandole un beso rapido - te veo mas tarde y Te amo hasta luego!

\- vamos rapido Gaara! - decia Naruto jalandolo mas rapido

\- Si ya voi- decia el pelirrojo - mientras de ivan, dejando a las chicas confundidas

\- Temari ¿puedes explicarme que le pasa a tu hermano?

\- Creeme que no yose

\- Ahi , dejenlos saben que los hombres son inentendibles - decia tenten

\- Esque es raro que Gaara quiera estar a solas con Naruto..- decia Ino algo preocupada

\- Si jamas habia visto a Naruto-kun actuar asi, ni con migo

\- Hinata tu crees que esos dos estan..- decia Ino aterrada

\- No no lo digas Ino-san! - Dijo la Hyuga tapandose los oidos

\- ¿que les pasa? - preguntaba Tenten

\- Como preguntas! Y si Gaara y Naruto nos estan siendo infieles! - Decia la rubia agarrando a la castaña

\- No ino , no pienses eso mi hermanito seria incapas de hacer algo asi

-¿ En serio?

\- si enserio , conosco a Gaara y se que el no aria eso

\- Si Hinata , Naruto no seria demaciado idiota para ponerte los cuernos - Decia tenten

\- Si.. Esta bien .

.

.

\- valla este lugar esta geneal ! - Decia emocionado Rock Lee

\- no tengo por contradecirte Lee , es cierto - decia Kiba

\- Me alegra que les alla gustado amigos de la Hoja , hemos dedicado mucho esfuerzo - decia un shinobi de Suna

El lugar era espacioso , y lo interezante esque no era de Arena , era un cuarto morado diamante el piso era se valdosa, lleno se mesas elegantes ,el lugar donde estaba la escalera brillaba ya que le habian adornado con cintas que briyaban a igual que el oro , demas a la derecha se encontraba como otro cuarto que Lee sintio curiosisdad y se entro y se encontro un gran salon , arriba habia una bola de luz que de seguro en la noche se veeria fantantico , el chico miro a la pared que por supuesto no vei bien porque el lugar era enorme, parecia vacio, que camino un poco mas y pudo ver un pequeño escenarip , alto que tenia tres escalones para subir en elmpero tenia un bien ancho , se acerco mas y bio un microfono ahi , mas atras habia una bateria y guitarras arrinconadas , y se distinguian pequeños focos allrededor

\- Acaso vendra una banda - decia emocionado el chico

\- Lee donde estas - llamaba Kiba desde afuera

\- Eyy chicos vengan a ver esto! - Los tres chicos escucharon la voz del cejotas y de inmediato se dirigieron aquel lugar

\- Lee que haces en este lugar tan oscuro - decia Shino serio como siempre

\- Vengas mas aca miren!

Pero que haces Lee - corrio el Inuzuka hasta el , pero como el lugar era espacioso no llegaba hasta Lee- Lee donde estas

\- Ven mira..

El chico llego y vio el escenario - Wooowwww !

\- Que sucede Kiba? - Pregunto Choji

\- Miren esto Choji , Shino

Los dos se movieron rapidamente y quedaron igual de solprendido al ver el lugar -¿ que esto?- dijo Shino al ver

\- Es hermoso - decia Choji solprendido

\- Veo que les gusta amigos de la Hoja - dijo un chico de pelos , azul oscuro y ojos cafe claro que traia el tipico unoforme de Suna

\- Para qie es todo esto?

\- Bueno Uzumaki-sama nos pidio todo esto , pense que ustedes sabian

\- ¿Naruto? - Dijeron los 4 chicos al mismo tiempo mirandose

\- Ehhh si

\- Rayos ! Que estara planeando ese Naruto sin .. Grrrr orita me lo die si señor - decia kiba saliendo del salon

\- Kiba esperame- lo siguio Shino

\- ehii chicos esperenme yo tambien quiero saber - corrio Lee

\- Perdonelos , esque ellos son asi jejejw , nos vemos mañana amigo ehhh hasta luego - se fue choji a lo ultimo

El joven solo los quedo mirando com cara de idiota - pero que chicos para mas raros

.

.

La joven Matsuri caminaba sola en la calles de su aldea , tenia la mirada triste , y sentia a cada rato las ganas de llorar al recordar aquel momento en que su Gaara y esa chica de Konoha casi hacen el amor antes sus ojos -¿porque? ¿Como y desde cuando paso eso? - Decia tristemente tapandose el rostro para no llorar

\- Matsuri ! - Llamo una voz femenina

\- Ahh Yukata Sari ¿que?..

\- Es Kira, dice que vallamos todas en el pasillo que esta en las murallas que protegen Suna

\- Ehh?

Las chicas se dirigian siguilosamente para las murallas de Suna cuidando que nadie se diera cuenta y una vez en el abandonado callejon que tenian las murallas

-aqui esta matsuri , te la trajimos como ordenaste

\- Kira ¿que sucede?

-ya me le confece a Gaara - decia la pelirroja desde arriba

Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos al escuchar - ¡¿y que paso?! - Pregunto una desesperada Matsuri

\- Me rechazo ..- las castaña la miro destrosada ya que sabia el porque y tambien porque si ella hacia lo mismo seria de igual manera - pero ya sabemos que todo es por culpa de esa maldita rubia! - Dijo histerica la pelirroja

\- Pero que podemos hacer , si le hacemos algo Gaara-sama nos puede llegar a odiar , o algo peor !

\- Lo se! ¡Pero! ...

\- Valla , valla chicas desesperada por amor ¿eh?- dijo una voz desconocida , que hizo alertar a las cuatro chicas haciendo que sacaran un kunahi y cojieron posicion de batalla

\- Quien esta ahi! - Dijo la castaña en forma amenazante

\- eii tranquila , jaja pero que protectora

\- ¿Quien eres tu? ! - Decia Kira

\- Soy alguien que odia a Ino Yamanaka ugual que ustedes

Las chicas la miraron solprendidas

\- Valla , parece que ustedes sienten lo mismo entonces adoraran los que estoy a punto de decir .

\- Quien eres? - Pregunto kira curiosa

\- Mi nombre es Yurika.

\- Que tienes en mente para destruir a Ino Yamanaka

\- Jajaja si estan interezadas perfecto

\- Te eschucamos..- dijo Matsuri con una mirada seria

\- Si dinos como alejar a Gaara-sama de esa chica!

\- Me alegra que esten interezadas, bueno ahora escuchen con atencion.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin del Cap 18**

 **Espero no aberlos aburrido mucho en fin ¡Saludos!**


	19. Chapter 19 La Boda

.

.

-hola hola aqui de nuevo aqui la conti ya que el lunes entro de nuevo clases y estare ocupada y no tendre tiempo para estar aqui pero , si actualizare eh eh no crean que dejare abandonado naa ademas ya tengo otra historia en mi menteseta jaja bueno en fin le mando un Gran saludo a GoldenQueenGalat, Vanchestter, DavidC20OfficialWriter y Guest eh eh gracias Chicos por sus review y creamen que me estoy esforzando por la ortografi pero esques es un poquito dicifil pero ñaa , enn fin usd son mis fieles lectores y Guest ehh gracias gracias créame que lo ago lo mas interesante posible buenuu ya no los aburro aquí vaaa! ¡ los quiero!

 **Musica utiizada en este cap**

 **La cancion utilizada se llama Hikari oikakete de Flow si quieren escuchar busquenla en Youtube** **Pero ahi dos una se llama (Hikari oikakete ft koudai Matsuoka = es la misma pero estamin completa: la que yo escribi es solo Flow la extendida solo flow Nada de koudai Matsuoka )**.

* * *

.

el gran dia habia llegado, asi que todo en mundo en Suna estaba ocupado, la Boda daria inicio a la 7.00 PM , devido a que el Señor feudal y otras utoridades de Konohagkure aun no habian llegado, y no se podia comenzar sin ellos ya que eran un punto importante ya que aquel matrimonio seria una causa mas para que la tierra del Viento y el Fuego tubieran lazos mas fuertes.

los shinobis corrian de un lado a otro alistando todo para el gran momento que ya tan solo faltaban horas. Eso obserbaba el joven Kage desde su palacio -Parece que si se estan esforzando - decia el pelirrojo con una diminuta sonrriza en su rostro.

\- si todo lo hacen porque sienten los mismo animos de hacer sentir sastifecha a Temari en su ultimo dia qui - Dijo Baki haciendo que el pelirrojo se volterara a mirarlo

\- ¿Baki? pense que estabas ocupado viendo como esta todo en el templo del norte

\- ahh eso, ya no te preocupes se ve todo bien la cascada de Arena fluye normal igual que siempre

\- menos mal .. - dijo Gaara volviendo a mirar a la aldea

\- ahhh- suspiro el hombre mayor con una mirada de como nostalgia ,llamando la atencion del pelirrojo

\- ¿ te susede algo?

\- nada solo que - el varon puso su mano en el hombro su ex alumno mientras le daba una sonrriza - tambien me gustaria verte felismente casado a ti Gaara con aquel bella jovencita

las mejillas del pelirrojo se tornaron carmesi - ¿ehh? ...- dijo mientras se voltiaba nuevamente, cosa que a Baki le dio gracia

\- imagina una fiesta mas grande que esta, en consejo se volveria mas loco - decia Baki emocinado haciendo que Gaara se pusiera aun mas rojo - incluso aun cuando llegara el momento de tu primer ¡bebe! y..

\- Baki ya fue suficiente .. - decia con un tono ¿chistosamente molesto?

\- jajaja digo la verdad Gaara , me gustaria verte Feliz,y por cierto no tiene malos gusto la señorita Ino no esta nada mal - le decia guiñandole el ojo

-ya dime enserio ¿a que se debe tu visita?

\- bueno solo queria ver como estabas , ademas para decirte que dejes el trabajo por ohy - decia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta - ya que desde orita ya deves ir poniendote guapo para esta noche.

\- mmmmm, creo que tienes razon

\- si, que la tengo y te recomiendo que le preguntes a tu hermana sobre tu vestuario ya que tu...- lo miro de arriba a bajo , haciendo que el pelirrojo freunciera en ceño - jejeje pidele ayuda a tu hermana

\- que me estas ... - el pelirrojo no pudo terminar porque Baki desaparecio dejandolo con las palabras en la boca - ¿acao estaba insinuando que no se arreglarme?

.

.

\- wooowwww! - decia Ino,Tenten y Hinata maravilladas

\- pero que hermoso es - decia Hinata observando el vestido de novia de Temari

\- si, esta divido , se vera perecto en ti Temari - decia la rubia

\- amiga tu no tienes malos gusto - deci tenten abrazando a la Sabaku

\- mmmm .- decia la quinta llevado su mano a su barbilla - si, no esta nada mal e incluso se me veria muy bien a mi hmp

\- jejeje si usted lo dice Lady tsunade jeje - decia Shizune sarcasticamente

\- bueno a decir verdad me costo mucho trabajo elejirlo ya que habia muchos mas que me gustaron pero con ayuda de mis hermanos pue decidirme jeje

\- hablando de tus hermanos Temari..¿Ino?¿ donde esta tu Gaara? o mejor aun ¿y Kankuro?- decia tenten intrigada

\- ahhhh- se quejo la Yamanaka- Gaara le siempre el esta..

\- hola decia - decia el menor de los Sabaku acabando de llegar , haciendo que las chicas lo miraran solprendidas - ¿que? ¿porque me mirn asi?

-ahhh.. nada hermanito , jejeje

\- bueno si es asi estare en mi habitacion , si necesitan algo solo diganme

-Gaaaraaa! que milagro jajaja! pense que estarias trabajando Dattebayo- decia burlandose Naruto desde arriba

\- tu como siempre riendote de todo - decia el pelirrojo subiendo

\- ahhh . siiii y ven rapido que tengo que decirte algo sobre lo que tu ya sabes ! Datebayo!

el pelirrojo subio mas rapido . y una vez a riba se enserraron enla habitacion de Naruto - ¿que sucede?

\- parece que el kishibayo , kiba y Shino ya descubrieron nuestra solpresa

\- es enserio! Naruto , pero como se supone que eso era..

\- espera , parece que descubrieron el escenario pero no tiene ni la mas minima idea para que es

\- ok , entonces no hay de que preocuparnos - decia el Pelirrojo llevando su mano a sus cabellos

\- bueno bueno bueno . y ¿como vamos? ¿ya lo dominaste?

\- si , ya no tengo nigun problema - decia Gaara dandole una mini sonrriz a Naruto

\- entonces estamos listos Dattebayo!

\- si, bueno nos falta una cosa ...

\- ¿¡quuueeeeee!? - decia alarmado Naruto

\- el vestuario ..

el rubio estaba apundo de hablar pero fue interrumpido , por una voz desde afuera - ¿alguien dijo? ¿vestuario? - se abrio la puerta mostrando a la hermosisma rubia florista con un volzo colgando en su mano izquierda

\- ehh , eso dijimos ¿pasa algo mi amor?

-bueno , mi bombon del vestuario notienes porque preocuparte ya que tu linda novia se encargara de eso - decia la rubia guiñandole el hojo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

\- en realidad ya no es nesesario Ino..- decia el uzumaki sacando algo de el armario - Tarann! yo ya tengo preparados los vestuarios jajaja ¿que tal? eh Dattebayo?

la rubia y el pelirrojo se quedaron viendo aquel pedasos de trapos que tenia Naruto , era como un payaso completo , erauna fluza a cuadros de tres colores (amarillo rojo y verde fosforesente que hasta daba brillo al verlos ya que eran muy llamativos muy brillante exeso de color) mangas hasta los codos pantalon azul claro hasta los tendones medias blancas y zapatos como de colegio - jejeje verdad que esta chidisimo! jajaja lo noto por la exprecion de sus caras jaja se impresionaron jaja lo sabia les gusto!DATTEBAYO!- decia el rubio con chispitas en los ojos , que pronto desaprecieron debido a que el puño de la rubia chocara con su cara mandandolo en direccioniceluzar de arriba abajo izquierda derecha hasta terminar callendo en el piso

\- idiota! como piensas uzar eso ! seria el asme reir de todos , esto no es un quinder para niños no es nesesario un payaso! grrrr - decia la rubia con cara de asesina

\- Ino , ya basta no tenias porque golpearlo

\- pero esque no lo vez parece como si no tubiero cerebro como va a ..

\- Ino por favor ..- dijo el pelirrojo - olvidalo y que tal si tu me acompañas a comprar uno para mi y Naruto

\- bueno , supongo que es lo mejor - decia la rubia cojiendo de la mao a su novio

\- Naruto volvemos luego ¿estas bien?- pregunto Gaara

\- ahhh si tu note preocupes , todo esta bien menos mi rostro jejeje - decia Naruto chistosamente

.

.

Las horas pasaban , y a cada momento , todos ocupados , en la preparacion de el aperitivo , el recibiemiento , de los señores Feudales y mas autoridades de Konoga y sin mencinar la preparacion de los lugares en donde ellos observarian todo . ya que tenia que ser un buen lugar despues de todo son los dos lideres de dos grandes Naciones.

y en cuanto a nuestros amigos , igualmente estaban ocupados . Joshino Nara tambien acababa de llegar ya que ella tenia que estar ahi para cuidar que Shikamaru no saliera con unos de sus teatritos de desaparecer a media boda , los chicos Choji,Shino,Lee y kiva incluyendo a Akameru se encontraban arregalndose con lo principal , ya saben la ducha , el planchamiento de ropa , y encuanto a las chicas ayudaban con la novia , su peinado ponerce el vestido a desapareer los nervios para evitar que sus pies no la traicionaran no caminando con semejantes tacos.

-Bien . Temari asi sigue asi - decia tenten alentando a Temari que estaba en su practica de caminar, lo cual resultaba progresivo se notaba la no temblaba y sus pies ya la traicinaban ya no parecia que se iva a caer

\- ahhh! lo lograste temari! ahora si ya estas lista - decia Hinata abrazandola

\- ehhhh cuidado Hinata aun traigo estas cosas

\- ups lo siento esque me siento muy feliz por ti - decia hinata dandole una sonrriza tierna

-jijijijijij Hinata .. - decia Temari devolviendole la sonrriza

\- bueno si ya es asi es mejor que ya te vallas bañando jiji

\- si - respondio Temari obediente

.

.

el joven Kage habia estado ya un buen tiempo dendro de aquel lugar lleno de elegante ropa,ya que su bella novia le hacia probar cada vestuario que a ella le parecia elegante . La gente del alrrededor lo miraba sonrriendo , ya que siempre lo habian querido ver feliz alado de una hermosa chica - awww este esta precioso -dijo Ino sacando un elegante esmoquin de corbata verde con puntos blancos

\- Ino, en vez ¿no creses que ya hemos oasado mucho tiempo aqui? - Miro su reloj - ya son exactamente las 5:30 y llegamos aqui a las 2:00

\- Pero que dices, lo estamos haciendo por una buena causa que no vez que se trata de lo que vas a usar esta noche - decia la rubia sosteniendo el esmoquin

\- Pues si es el caso , ya tengo uno para mi y Naruto y es este - decia el pelirrojo sacando unos trajes como por arte de magia , aquellos eran una chaqueta de de cuero fino (como son dos el de Gaara es Rojo y el Naruto naranjas es decir si la chaqueta de Gaara es roja la de Naruto es Naranja , despues lo otro igualito lo unico que cambia es el color de la chaqueta y los zapatos ) con magas que se podian subir hasta el codo en modo revelde ,bluza blannca por dentro, un pantalon pasable negro oscuro tubo que le resaltban pequeños diamantes en la parte vaja , acompañado por un centuron negro que brilloso era simplemente un atuendo reveldemene hermoso.

\- Ok , pero aun faltasn los zapatos y...- el pelirrojo interrumpio al sacar dos pares de zapatos cullo modelo era de la siguiente manera, la suela era de color blanco , mientas que los pasadores y lo demas era rojo , que en caso de Naruro losmsuyos seria blanco con naranja

\- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

\- Mientras recorriamos este enorme lugar , me enconte con estosmy no dude en cojerlo, y que .. No se porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que ivamos a tener problemas

\- Jejeej buen trabajo mi cachetoncito mmm- dijo ella tiernamente mientras le pelliscaba suavemente la mejilla

\- Bueno ya podemos irnos

\- No sin antes pagar - dijo guiñandole el ojo coquetamente

\- Ahh es cierto.

.

.

* * *

.

Nuestros amigos ya se estaban preparando , lo tenian que hacer minutos antes y por eso estaban ocipados que en ese momento se conocia a la casa del Kazekage comi un circo debido a que habia mucho movimiento que se lo hacia notar xD .

\- Shizune ¿podrias trerme mi sepillo de peinarme por favor? - Decia Tsunade desde su habiatacion

\- Si..si ya voi my lady - decia la morena mientras caminaba con un solo zapato en los pies

En la hanitacion de los novios - Shikamru oor ultima vez dejame arreglate la camiseta de adentro , que no vez que el termo puede quedar a mal , si llevas eso asi - decia Joshino Nara co una vena que se notaba en la frente devido a que su hijo , traia su la bluza principal todo arruagada y mal puesta

\- Te dije que todo esto es un fastidio , pero ya que solo sera por unos momentos , esta bien ...- decia quejandose

Por otro lados los demas chios se encontraban ya listos , a esepcion de cierto rubio con cara chistosa - ahh que bien que nosotros nos vañamos primero o sino las chicas aun nos tubieran aqui - decia Lee arreglando su elegate corbata

-¿Naruto? Y tu porque no te has puedto nada ¿o acaso piensas ir asi? - Dijo el Uzuka mirando de arriba abajo a el rubio

\- Ajii , lo que pasa esque yo ya tenia preparado un traje pero Ino me los arruinomdisiendomque estaban mal ,,y se compremetio a traerme uj nuevo y miren aun no llega - decia el rubio cruzandose de brazos con mala gana- de seguro esta con Gaara dandose una besitos.

\- Bueno Naruto-kun si Gaara-kun esta con ella, dalo por ello que vendran - decia Lee alzandole el pulgar y dandole la tipica sonrriza

\- Ahh kishibayo tu como siempre haciendo quedar bien a Gaara pero tu no lo conoces como es ahora , solo anda asi - comenzo a imitar a el pelirrojo - hola soy el lazekage y ahora nomle are caso a todos porque ya tengo novia lalalala - decia Naruto hablando chistosamente

\- Na..Naruto-kun - decia Lee con una cara de fobioa apuntandole a la puerta . Pero el rubio seguia con su baile chistoso imitando al Kazekage - la la la lalalalala

\- Na.. Naruto - dijeron Kiva y Choji - asustados apuntandole de la misma manera

\- Lalalalala... ¿Ehhh? Que pasa dattebayo - decia el rubio confundido sin darce cuent de qie cierto chicos de cabellos rojos se encontraban detras de el queriendolo matar, que llamo su atencion tocandole en hombro

\- Ahii esperece - decia Naruto apartandole la mano a Gaara- ¿que chicos? - Decia el rubio mientras intentaba descifran porque sus amigos le apuntanan temblando hacia atras de el . Luego el rubio lo volvieron a tocar en el hombro haciendo que se rebirara a verlo rapidamente - ¿que no entiende que estoy ocupado espere su turno hombre - volvio a revirarce si reaccionar , hasta que Gaara dijo - ejem!

El rubio seviro rapidamente - ahh ahhh Ga..Gaara cuando llegaste dattebayo ...- decia el rubio con cara chistosa

\- Bueno llege cuando comenzaste a hacer tu tan llamatiba dramatizacion sobre mi y bueno tu diras ..- dijo el pelirrojo cruzandose de brazos

\- Ehhh ehhh bueno esque esque - rubio intentaba cambiar la comberzacion pero no sabia como osea no queria terminar aplastado con tan peligrosa arena que penso- ahh parece que ya compraste nuestro vestuario jejeje dejame verlo dattebayo

\- chicos nos quedan 30 minutos - dijo Tenten desde arriba

\- ¿Que solo eso? - Dijo Naruto impresionado

\- ¿Como se fue que tardamos tanto? - Decia Gaara chequeando au reloj

\- Ahii , eso te pasa por ir con tu novia , ahora vamos raritp sin cejas - decia el Uzumaki jalando el pelirrojo hacia las escaleras

\- ¿no esque Gaara estaba a punto de acesinar a Naruto? - Decia Kiva confundido

\- Yo no se - decia Lee de la misma manera

.

.

Todo estaba ya listo , en templo de oraciones de Suna era un lugar espacioso hecho de arena con un altar que tenia una enorme mesa y a su alrredor lleno de hacientos donde la hente estaba , el sacerdote los imbitados el lugar estaba lleno de gente , incluyendo a los señore feudales y mas autoridades de ambas aldeas que obserbavan todo desde arriba una torre elegante. El cual se notana el murmurar de la gente ¿Donde esta el novio? ¿porque Konohagakure aun no llega? ¿Que ha pasado con Gaara-sama y el Hokage porque aun no estan aqui? ¿Como se llamaba el novio? Todos aquellas preguntas se escuchaba de la gente que el joven Nara aparevicio acompañado de su madre , quienes se veian muy elegantes , el chico traia un esmoquin azul oscuro de corbata negra normal pon dentro un camizon blanco que lucia su bien formado pecho, en cuanto a su madre un vestido largo esmeralda hasta abajo peinada hacia un lado en realidad se veia hermosa, que robaron la mirada de casi todos los presentes . Que al llegar frente al sacerdote Shikamaru le dio una pequeña reverencia igual la señora Nara.

\- Ire a sentarme ¿estas bien no estas nervioso? - Preguntana Yoshino a su hijo antes de dejarlo ahi

\- No te preocupes estoy bien puedes ir a sentarte

\- Esta bien, pero si nesesitas algo solo dime

\- Si , si ya ve a sentarte ¿que no vez que metratas como niño? - Decia Shikamaru de mala gana , lo cual le parecia tierno a su madre que le dijo una sonrriza mientras se iva a sentarce.

Shikamaru estubo ahi , mirando hacia afuera por unos minutos lo cual para el eran horas que los nervios los traicion haciendole pemsar las peores cosas pero , para vencerlos recordaba que Temari lo amaba y por eso no se atreveria a hacerle una jugada. De pronto aprecio el joven Kage de la mano de novia , lo cual al moreno le dio un alivio ya que sabia que la novia habia llegado. Las personas dirijieron su mirada a su joven lider que por cierto caminaba elegante tomado de la mano de su novia y otra cosa esue no estana mal , traia un chaqueta Roja llamativa camiseta blanca por dentro pantalon negro oscuro de cuero y unos elegantes botines rojos que le hacian fuego con su cabello que lo hacia ver como un atractivo cantante de pop, y en cuanto a su novia traia un vestido aguamarina sin mangas que justamente debajo de los sujetadores del busto lo rodea una cinta negra con pequeños diamantes del mismo color agumarina , y en Cuanto a La parte baja del vestido era de doble ruedo es decir por dentro era de tela gruesa y el de afuera era transparente que llegaba hasta la rodillas, zapatillas blancas como de vailarina se veia tralmene hermosa con su cabello hecho churritos bueno solo partes de habajo que por eso tambien se robo la mirada de muchos ahi .

De pronto esntro pareja la cual era el Joven Uzumaki acompañado de su esposa ,el vestuario de Naruto era igual al de Gaara , lo unico que cambiaban eran la chaqueta y los bonites que en el caso de Naruto eran naranjas llamativos en ves de rojo , y bueno Hinata traia un vestido tipo princesa color morado claro com ruedos que se llegaban hasta sus rodillas como toda dama de honor , atras su espalda era decubierta totalmente hermosa

Despues aprecio Lee y tenten , Lee traia un elegante terno oscuro de corbata verde que lo hacia ver muy atractivo , acompañado de tenten que tampoco se veia nada mal con aquel vestido de mangas corta color rosado arriba y blanco la parte baja con ruedos rozados . Que en definitiva todos se habian robado miradas de los presentes , igual Kiva Shino y choji que con solo entrar sus esmoquin relucian incluso lady Tsunade con su vestido largo color turquesa con su asistemte Shizune con un vestido atrevido color negro.

De pronto la musica de boda comenzo sonar haciendo que el corazon de Shikamaru se estremeciera , y eso le habiaso a Gaara que tenia que ir por su hermana para como se dice entregarla xD . La gente miro hacia afuera incluso se pararon todos para ver mejor , hasta que ella aperecio acompañada de sus dos hermanos Gaara a la derecha y Kankuro a la izquierda , se veia realmente hermosa su vestido de novia que consistia con un apretado corse que resaltaba sus bien formada cintura ,con un elegante escote en forma de corazon una ancha flata blanca esponjada aquello quedaba hermoso con su creemo piel , y en cuanto a sus hermosos cabellos dorados ivan peinados hacia un lado que contenia una diminuta trenza adornada con pequeñas flores , su velo estaba para tras , y en cuanto a su rostro no estaba tan adornado ya que ella se veia hermosa que solo se puso algo de rubor para adornar sus mejillas y resalto sus pestañas que quedaban perfectos con sus hermos ojos verde esmeralda , un un atrevido rojo en sus labios, todo aquello aceleraba el corazon del Nara mientras la veia a hacercarce hacia el.

Ya al estar cerca los novios lo dos hermanos estaba listos para entregar a la mujer que los amaba a los dos de la misma manera . - Shikamaru cuida mucho a mi hermanita - dijo Gaara tomando la mano de su hermana llevandola hacia su mejilla izquierda

\- No te preocupes , te doy mi palabra Gaara.- dijo el Nara en forma firme ante su cuñado

\- Bueno em ese caso compermiso , hermana ire a mi lugar - la Sabaku solo beso la frente de su hermano antes qde que regresara a su lugar

\- Shikamaru supongo que debes temer correcto qie te estoy entregando a una de las cosas mas sagradas que temgo en esta vida y no quisiera que me desepcionaras ..- dijo un Kankuro irse en llanto xD

\- Como ya se lo habia dicho a tu hermano te doy mi palabra - decia mientras se daban un apreton de manos

\- Temari , que seas muy feliz - decia Kankuro dandole un abrazo a punto de llorar , ella solo corrspondio tiernamente

\- Jejeje no te me vallas a poner a llorar - decia tocandole la cara su hermano

El castaño miraba asu hermana intentando retener las lagrimas cuando sintio la mano de su hermano pequeño en su hombro , se reviro para mirarlo y Gaara le hizo una seña conmla mirada para abizarle que la ceremonia iva comenzar y por eso tenian que or a sus puestos.

Y asi comenzo la ceremonia ya ustrdes saben , todo eso que dicen los sacerdotes en una boda pero como yo no se acasi eso pasemos a la parte de el si quero xDDD

\- Ya que todos hemos visto que esta union definitiva y como nadie se inerpone , daremos por terminada ; Shikamaru Nara de la aldea de la hoja aceptas como tu legitima esposa a Temari Sabaku No , de la arena , en la buenas , en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

El Nara la miro y le sonrrio - claro que asepto .

Entonces ; Sabaku no Temari de la aldea de la Arena aceptas como tu legitimo esposo a Shikamaru Nara de la alde de la Hoja en las buenas , en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

\- Claro que si - dijo ella

\- Entonces por el poder que se me ha consedido , los declaro Marido y mujer y con esto tantp Sunagakure como Konohagakure estan unidas como una sola

Shikamaru alzo el velo para agachar un poco su rostro para depositar un beso en su esposa , lo cual todos aplaudieron , Gaara se le notaba una sonrriza al ver a su hermana casada que aplaudia y los veia tiernamente , mientras que Kankuro y Naruto soplaban sus narices con pañuelos , y en cuanto a las chicas corrian a abrazar a temari , lo cual ella correspondia , luego Baki de le hiso presente con una sonrriza lo cual a ella le dio nostalgia y lo abrazo. En cuanto a Shikamru le dieron un gran abrazo de oso todos sus amigos incluyendo su madre ¡Felicidades! Decian todos.

Despues de saludos de todos los dor hermanos de la novia fueron a felicitarla , que cuando ella los vio nompudo evitar una lagriga acompañada con una hermosa sonrriza miemtras cprria abarazarlos a los dos - lo quiero tanto - decia ella tiernamene ..- -y nosotros a ti - decian Gaara y Kankuro con algo de nostalgia , pero aquel momentp fue interrumpido cuanfo Naruto tqlbien los abrazo a los tres hermanos - ¡viva los hermanos Sabaku No y la nueva familia Nara Sabaku No DATTEBAYO!-¡Viva! - Gritaron todos

\- Entonces que le parece si todos lo vamos a celebrarn al gran salon preparados para los novios DATTEBAYO! - Decia el Uzumaki a todo el mundo

\- Exaptamente y todo estan imbitados - informo el joven lider de Suna , lo cual les basto a todos los que estaban ahi a seguir a los novios , que no era nesesario ir en transporte ya que estaba cerca el salon . Pero mientras caminaban la gente desde arriba de sus casas le echaban flores a los novios y una vez al llegar al lugar Temari quedo impresionada por lo hermoso que estaba el lugar se notaba que se habian esforzado.

\- ¿Y Gaara? - Pregunto Ino

\- No se hace unos momemtos estaba aqui - Dijo Lee

\- tampoco esta Naruto-kun - dijo Hinata preocupada

\- ¿Que pasa? - se acerco Temari

\- Tu hermanoo ha...- la rubia no pudo seguir devido a que la luces se apagaron asustando a todos

\- ¿Que pasa? ¿un ataque? ¿Nos quedamos sin luz? ¿Que fue lo que paso? .. La gente comenzaba a murmurar cuando una voz hablo - **Hola tengan ustedes muy buenas noches , y perdonenos esto pero es algo dentro el plan de celebracion , asi ¿pueden ver el camino alumbrado?** en el piso habia flechitas azules que guiaban a cierto cuarto m-as alla **\- por favor necesitamos que lo sigan y es mas los novioa primero porfavor gracias!**

Todos obedecieron, se dirigieron a cierto cuarto donde guiaban las flechitas pero la gran solpresa esque al entrar todo estaba oscuro - ¿que esto? - Pregunto Temari

\- Es algo para ti hermana - se ollo la voz de Gaara a lo profundo del cuarto loq ue hisomque todos se quedaran estaticos cuando las luces se encendieron llenando el lugar de luces como dicoteca devido a la bola de luz de arriba que comemzo a girar, y por ultimo las luces del escenario se encendieron mostrando a Naruto y Gaara frente a todos y atras de ellos unos chicos que estaban a cargo de la bateria y las guitarras que de un pestañeo un ritmo bailable comenzo a sonar.

* * *

 _Without a fight_ Kurabenakutatte inda yo kimi no omoi o tsuranuite hanasazu ni mamorinuko egao no jibun ohhh! _-_ La voz de Naruto inundo todo el lugar robandose la mirada y admiracion de todos con la musica sonaba

isse ̄node hashiridasu kyō ni - Salio Gaara mientras Naruto decia terminaba diciendo ("Don't be late" what you say)

Luego nuevamente Gaara: Tsuma zuite oite ika retanda , por ultimo Naruto = (The clock is runnig now)

Luego Gaara solo cantana: aseru kimochi wa tomaranai atama to kokoro marude oitsukanai sono kyori to fuka-sa wa hakarishirenai yure madou kagerō wow! La musica siba y los das cantaban todos juntos

 **Without a Fight!** machigainai tte omou koto dake o erabenu yowa-sa ni tsukekonde kuru yōna tsumetai kaze **Without Fight!** \- saltaba Naruto al decir esa palabra insitando a todos - arasoio kurikaeshite zutto taisetsu ni shi teta mono okizari ni shite kita no wa bokuno na no!

Naruto: Nijinde nigora sete ita - esta vez Gaara canto el pedasito de ingles = (Life will never be the same)

Naruto: kodoku ni tsumi no iro wanai - Gaara lo de ingles =(I don't care anymore)

Naruto: nuritsubusa reta kono sekai mazari au iro boku to sora no sakai kagirinaku aoku sukitōru mitai itami azayaka ni

Gaara y Naruto: **without a fight!** machigai datte omou koto sae mo yurusu chinmoku ni semekonde kuru yōna buatsui kabe **without a fight!** yamikumo ni kizutsukete kitto kakegae no nai mono wasureta furi shite ita no wa boku no dano! -

La musica sono por unos momentos mientras todos gritan y aplaudian , la camsion era demaciado contajiosa , Gaara vio a Temari y le guiño el ojoa mientras Naruto aplaudia para todos isieran lo mismo - eso! Eso! Arriba las palmas amigos eh eh Dattebayo!

Gaara canto con la voz mas sexi del mundo haciendo que las chicas lo gritaran como locas - osanai koro tada tewonobasu dake deeee!

Naruto: tsukame-sōdatta hoshizora mouuohh! (las chicas hechas las locas ante tan sensual rubio)

Los dos juntos : ima ja mouwow haruka tōku de shiranpuri soushite otona ni natta no ka naahhh!

La gente canto con ellos equella palabra ¡ **Without a Fight!** togire togiredatta yume no kakera hiroi atsumete hora soko kara mata aruki dasou/ desde aquo la gente comienza a cantar acompañando a los dos ya que esta parte ya la habian mensionado a inicio de la cansion)

¡ **Without a Fight!** kurabenakutatte ī nda yo kimi no omoi o tsuranuite harukana kono michi o hikari oikaketeehhh! - Sono la cansion por unos moemtos -We' ll journey to the end- terminaron apuntando a todos mientras la guitarra hacia **/./ Funn\\\\. Final Hermoso!**

\- bueno amigos esto lo preparamos nosotro para sastifacer a miestros queridos amigos que se an casado Dattebayo , y bueno muchas graciasny sigan difrutando de la celebracion DATTEBAYO! - decia Naruto mientras escuchaba lo gritos de todos por la emocion

\- Ehh , muchisimas gracias - decia Gaara ante el publico

Comenzo a sonar otra musica , y Gaara junto con Naruto eran recibido por sus ya fans - ¿nos puede dar un autografo? ¿Una foto? ¿Firma mi camiza? - Todas esas preguntas tan rapido

\- Lo siento chicos pero eso dera mas despues ahi que disfrutar de la fiesta dattebayo! - Decia Narutp sacando a Gaara de la miltitud , pero despues sus amigos los felicitaron la cansion era hermosa,buena letra y buen ritmo - wowwww! - Decia Lee con llamas en los ojos - eso estubo wowwww! Que ritmo muchachos OMG! Le quedo super cool!

\- Es verdad ,¿donde aprendieron a cantar asi ? - Pregunto tentem admirada

\- Ya veniamos practicando desde konoha , en otras palabras eso era el motivo del,porque nos desapareciamos jeje- respondio Naruto

\- Ahii, hermatido fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste aver dado muchas gracias estubiste fantastico - decia temari mientras abrazaba a su hermano pequeño ..

\- Me alegra que te alla gustado

\- Realidad nada mal cuñado , eras toda una estrella pop y tu igual Naruto - decia el Nara

\- Gracias- respondian los dos

\- Ja! Yo tambien lo ubiera hecho pero aun mejor - decia molesto Kiva mientras que Akamaru solo se le quejaba

\- Es cierto - decia Kankuro con el mismo caracter

\- Sii , pero que tall si nos olvidamos y nos vamos a tomar unos cuantos basos de ponche- subjirio Kiba

\- Me parece bien - los dos se fueron

-Miren Kiba y kankuro ya empezaron a divertirce ¿que tal si nosotros hacemos los mismo? Dattebayo - decia el Uzumaki cojiendo a su esposa de la mano

\- Me parece perfecto ¿vamos señora de Nara? - Dijo shikamaru imbitando a temari a bailar

\- Pir su puesto - respondio la sabaku

\- ¿Ino? ¿Bailamos? - Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le extendia la mano

\- Por su puesto mi lindo estrella pop - dijo ella coquetamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo , se fueron dejando a Tenten sola con Choji, shino y Lee porque amlady tsunade ni rastros de donde estaba

\- Ehhh Tenen ¿tu quisieras..

\- Esta bien Lee vamos bailemos - respondio Temtem

Choji y shino solo observaban como todos se ivan la pista de baile - ehhh Shino...¿Quieres ir por unos bocadillos? - Pregunto el Akimichi ya que no tenian nada que hacer xD

\- me parece bien - decia mientras ivan

Y asi todo gosaron aquella nocche con comida , baile , trago todo perfecto seria una noche inolvidable .

 **.**

 **.**

 **mis avertencias para el proximo cap (HENTAI) en fin**

 **¡SALUDOS!**


	20. Chapter 20 Recordando

**Hola os informo que este Fics puede contener escenas no actas para vosotros . asi que os estoy preveniendo antes de leer.**

 **jajaja que bien me sale el español de ¿Madrid? okya o como se llame, bueno ¡CAPITULO HENTAI! si no les gusta esta clase de cosas por favor no leer en fin shavos**

 **¡SALUDOS!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era una mañana en Sunagakure alrredor de las 4.30 am ,pero no muy normal que digamos por la razon de que dianvulaban ciertos personas vestidas elegantemente pero muy mal desordenadas , hablando estupideces , con mirada perdida todo debido a una sustancia llamada estaban aun en el gran Salon donde se habia celebrado la boda de la hermana del Kazekage brindando por cualquier estupides que se viniera a la mente otros paseando por las calles en grupo o voluntario. Se podia notar que la noche anterior habia sido una muy grande debido a la cantidad de platos desechables votados en el piso y no solo eso tambien vasos , pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion era la cantidad de botellas de Sake que estaban por todo el lugar.

En la casa de los Sabaku , se encontraba Shizune intentando que su maestra se durmiera ya a nadie le gustaba ver a Tsunade ebria porque simplemente era insoportable.

\- lady Tsunade por favor ya no beba, a consumido mucho licor en un noche!

\- urusai (callate) solo fueron unas 70 armas mucho alboroto por gusto - se quejaba la quinta aun con una botella en la mano

\- y usted cree que eso es poco, ya deje el sake y duerma - decia la morena tratando de quitarle la botella que aun tenia la mitad

\- como molestas - comenzaba a levantarce- dame permiso que volvere al salon aqui esta muy aburrido

\- no no no , disculpe pero no me deja otra tendre que usar esto - dijo la morena haciendo una posiciones de manos - Shizune...tu no ppuedes hacer nada en contra mia sera en vano que me ataques

\- y usted cree que pienso retenerla con fuerza - dijo ella muy confiada

\- ¿Ehh?- se altero Tsunade

\- genjutsu! - dijo la morena , y en cuanto a Tsunade habia caida redondita estab intentando recordar como salir de un getjutsu pero sus nervios cerebrales estaban dormidos en alchol y ya estaban callendo en efecto del getjutsu, se sintio pesada y sentia como Shizune la llevaba directo a la habitacion sin que ella hiciera nada, hasta que sintio su cuerpo relajado en el comodo y suave contorno de cama.

\- jejejeje eso duerma le ara mucho mejor - decia la morena quitandole la botella, su plan habia funcionado perfectamente por fin habia logrado que su maestra se durmiera ahora por fin podia descanzar - ¿como vas tu Hinata?-pregunto ya que la hatacion de Hinata estaba conectada con la de ella y se podian comunicar a la perfeccion

\- yo muy bien , Naruto-kun se durmio muy rapido lo unico que me costo fue quitarle ese elagante vestuario que traia - decia hinata mientras miraba como dormia su esposo

\- bueno parece que ahora si podremos descansar , porque por ahi silencio - dijo Shizune

\- si , Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Chouji-kun parece que estan descanzado y parece que Kankuro-san ya tambien esta descanzando

\- ahh si despues de tanto que hiceron anoche jejeje- decia Shizune divertidamente- bueno Hinata intentare descanzar un poco ya que me lleve toda la noche cuidanto de que Tsunade no se metiera en problemas y en realidad estoy canzada

\- jijijiji no te preocupes descansa

cierto chico de cabellos rojos estaba durmiendo plácidamente , pero su sueño fue interrumpido debido que al intentar revirarse toco cierto objeto suave y sedoso esto hizo que el abriera sus ojos llevandose una gran sorpresa a ver a la rubia durmiendo a lado de el

\- pero que! - dijo alterado el pelirrojo apartándote de ella mientras se levantaba un poco, pero esto hiso que la manta destapara un poco a la Ino dejando ver sus pechos desnudos aplastados contra el colchon , lo cual sorprendio a Gaara que jalo un poco mas la manta mostrando algo que hiso que sus mejillas se tornaran muy rojas al ver a su novia desnuda

\- ** pero que paso a aqui** - se decia para el mismo girando su mirada hacia el piso donde pudo ver su ropa interior en el piso , que rapidamente alzo el pequeño pedaso de manta que lo cubria y se llevo la solpresa de que el tambien estaba desnudo ahi con Ino

\- **ok Gaara calmate y piensa como sucedio esto** - se arrecosto y cerro sus ojos para intentan recordar pero aun asi era imposible y mas aun que le parecia extraño ya que el nunca olvidaba las cosas y mas peor era el fuerte dolor de cabeza tenia que parecia que las cosas le daban vueltas - Un momento no sera que...- depronto los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su cabeza

 **.**

 ***** Gaara Flash Back *****

 **.**

 _Hay estaba el bailando con su bella novia en aquel salon lleno de luces con muchas personas alrrededor y con una musica que hacia mover hasta los huesos claro despues de haber deslumbrado en el escenario se encontraba mirandola a los ojos para decirle con solo unas atravidas miradas que la amaba, a lo cual ella respondia con getos coquetamente peligrosos , habian estado ahi ya un largo rato pero no importaba cada momento con ella era unico , que lamentablemente fue interrumpido por Naruto_

 _\- ehhh chicos tengan vamos a brindar dattebayo! - decia el rubio ofreciendole una copa de de vino_

 _\- ahhh muchas gracias Naruto - dijo Ino aceptando rapidamente_

 _\- otra vez el alcohol , lo siento pero no beberé eso - dijo mientras apartaba la copa con una mano_

 _\- ¡por dios hombre! animate es la boda de tu hermana !se un poco mas divertido! anda tomala - decia el rubio insistiendole_

 _\- te dije que no , ademas el alcohol es malo para mi organos internos y entorpece mi juicio asi que olvidate_

 _\- pero que aburrido eres hombre - dijo el rubio de mala gana mientras se retiraba_

 _\- valla sigues con eso pero no habias tomado alcohol ya en nuestra primera cita- dijo la rubia mirando a su novio_

 _\- si , pero ahi fue diferente porque era vino y ademas tenia mas sabor a frutas que alcohol en cambia aqui la bebidas son exaptamente puro en... - no pudo seguir el pelirrojo devido a que naruto interrumpio nuevamente_

 _\- Bien amigos quiero informar algo - decia Naruto subido arriba del escenario con dos copas de sake robandose la atencion de todos - veran lo que pasa esque su querido Kazekage le tiene miedo a una copita de sake jajaja- decia Naruto mientras movia la copa en forma de burla y toda la gente decia -uhhhhhhhh!- hacia Gaara que por cierto miraba a naruto molesto_

 _\- jajaja que pasa hermanito no seas agua fiestas vamos toma una como macho! - le gritaba un ebrio Kankuro desde enmedio de la moltitud_

 _\- jajaja nooo Kankuro no te desgaste el niño bonito le tiene miedo al Sake mejor delen colita o traigalen agua mineral jaja - decia burlandose el rubio haciendo que los demas siguieran con su - !uhhhhhh¡ - el pelirrojo comenzo a apretar los puños_

 _\- ustedes dos ya dejasen de tonterias si Gaara no quiere es porque no quiere corromperce igual que ustedes - dijo Temari defendiendo a su hermano pequeño_

 _-pero que dices temari , todo hombre le gusta el sake , y nuestro polluelo se esta portando como todo una niña jajajaj! - con todo esto lo unico que estaban haciendo era probocar a Gaara_

 _\- siiii Gaara es un miedoso DATTEABAYO! - al parecer el rubio tambien estaba ebrio estaba gritando mas de lo normal y mas aun ofendiendo a Gaara con todo lo que decia lo cual Gaara ya no aguantaba pero aun asi la gente gritaba - uhhhhhhhhh!- ese sonido ya lo tenia mal hasta que se cabreo_

 _\- mi amor estas bien? - pregunto la rubia al notar e enojo de su novio_

 _\- a un lado - hablo fuertemente el pelirrojo haciendo alertar a la gente que enseguida le habrieron el paso hacia donde estaba Naruto_

 _\- eso! eso! - gritaba el rubio al ver asu amigo biniendo hacia el - vamos todo el mundo diga ¡GAARA GAARA GAARA GAARA! - Rpck Lee se puso en medio de la moltitud para dar palmas gritando el nombre del pelirrojo haciendo que todos alli hicieran lo mismo , el pelirrojo llego al escenario alentado por todos_

 _\- dame eso Usuratonkachi- decia mientras le quitaba la copa al rubio , que luego la alzo para que todos la vieran-Bien aqui estoy ahora observen como me tomo todo esto de un solo sorvo_

 _\- ¿Gaara? - dijo preocupada Temari_

 _\- !ese es mi amigo! Dattebayo - decia Naruto al ver como Gaara se tomaba rapidamente el sake , lo cual tambien hiso que todos ahi le silvaran y gritaran incluido Kankuro y Lee - Eso es hermanito !todo¡ de una! vamos - gritaba el castaño seguido por Lee con llamas en los ojos - eso Gaara-kun disfruta tu juventud al maximo_

 _el pelirrojo termino de tomarlo que suspiro un poco - uhhh eso estubo delicioso ¡adelante dame otra ! - decia el pelirrojo dandole señas a el encargado de las vielas - y esto es para que vean que si puedo ingerir toneladas de alcohol!_

 _-al parecer se dejo llevar por la ira que ahora quiere demostrar que si puede valla justo como pense - decia Shimaru quejandose_

 _\- nunca habia visto a Gaara asi - decia temari mientras observaba a su hermano alzandose otra copa insitado por naruto y los demas_

 _\- Gaara es un principiante en el alcohol, asi que es obio que el alcohol ya le esta afectando ya que el nunca habia ingerido tanto, su cuerpo no esta acostubrado asi que cae rapidito_

 _\- estas diciendo que Gaara ya esta borracho..._

 _\- ese podria ser el caso con otra copa que se acaba de alzar no me solprenderia que ya este ebrio - dijo shikamaru haciendole señas con la mirada temari_

 _-¿ehhh?_

 _-Gaara-kun ebrio- dijo una solprendida Hinata , mientras que Ino y tenten solo lo miraban_

 _-¡Eso Gaara! asi se hace - decia Naruto dandole un golpesito en hombro_

 _\- esto esta riquisimo -decia un Gaara ya con las mejillas coloradas a causa del alcohol - bueno y que esperan pongan mas musica!- dijo Gaara gritando a todo el lugar lo cual hacian caso y sono una musica con ritmo expectacular haciendo que todos volvieran a bailar alocadamente_

 _\- ahhhh que esperamos agamos el brindis busquemos a todos - decia Naruto tocando el hombro de Gaara mientras terminaba de alzarce otra copa_

 _-me parece perfecto - los dos bajaron del escenario encontraron a Lee y a Kankuro y luego se dirieron hacia temari que estaba con Hinata tenten Ino y Shiakamaru_

 _\- hola hola ehh ehh brindamos Dattebayo - decia el rubio alzando la copa mientras abrazaba a su bella Hinata_

 _-¿porque no? - dijo shimaru alzando su copa_

 _-¿Gaara estas bien? - pregunto Temari_

 _\- como preguntas eso hermanita si estoy ¡Fantastico! - decia alzando la copa_

 _\- si temari deja de preocuparte , brinda - decia Kankuro haciando que ella alzara la copa_

 _\- salud por los recien casados Dattebayo!_

 _\- bueno ire a buscar Shino kiba y Choji , para brindarcon ellos - dijo Lee_

 _\- si una buena idea kishibayo te acompaño - dijo Naruto_

 _\- esperame Naruto-kun_

 _\- ehhh esperenme - los siguio tenten_

 _-ahhh , bueno los veo despues ire por mas sake - decia Kankuro mientras se retiraba_

 _\- ehh mi amor bailamos? - dijo el pelirrojo con la voz mas sexi del mundo lo cual hiso extremecer a Ino que sin pensarlo dos beses acepto_

 _\- Gaara espera no..._

 _\- espera Temari , dejalo - la detubo Shikamaru_

 _\- pero esque ..._

 _\- no te preocupes estara bien Gaara no es un idiota_

 _\- esta bien..._

 _Gaara llevo a Ino a la pista de baile , donde comenzaron a moverse el bailaba y tomaba al mismo tiempo - Wow esto esta recontra que super!- decia a el a su novia que bailaba sensualmente - asssssuu que buena estas_

 _\- Jajajaja ¿si?_

 _\- Si - decia tirando la copa y luego la tomo de la sintura y la atrajo hacia el - ¿sabes que ganas me estas provocando con ese bailecito?_

 _\- Mmmmm ¿que? - Pregunto ella con una picara sonrriza mientra se miraban_

 _\- De hacerte mia en este mismo lugar - decia el pelirrojo mientras la atrana en un apasionado beso, uno con deseo pero con gusto a Sake que a la rubia la estaba atrapando pero no importaba ,Gaara jugeteaba con los labios de la rubia hasta que pidio acceso a esa boca apetecible , que Ino rapido capto y abrio su boca entonces el pelirrojo no se desaprobecho al oportunidad e introducio la sus lengua para saborear completamente hasta que las dos lengias se encontraron en eso ella solto un gemido debido a que Gaara estaba empesando a hacerlo mas audasmente ,,cuando el aire fañto y se separaron._

 _\- .. - El pelirrojo no la dejo seguir hablando porque llevo su boca hacia el cuello de la rubia para recorrerlo por completo haciendola gemir mas alto , cosa que comenzaba a exitarlo que empeso a marcar el cuello de la rubia con pequeñas mordidas - ahhh Ino te quiero mia ya_

 _\- Pe..pero a..qui no..se - decia la rubia cortadamente devido a que Gaara aun le besaba el cuello_

 _\- Te llevare a mi habitacion - dijo el con fuego el ojos fuego de deseo_

 _\- Esta bien pero haslo rapido - el pelirrojo comenzo a hacer posiciones de manos - vamos Ino dejame cargarte me usare el jutsu de teletransportacion._

 _La rubia se aferro hacia el poniendo sus manos alrredor de ello mientras el realizaba el jutsu, se sintio un poco raro que la hiso serrar lo ojos - ya puedes habrirlos ya estamos en casa - dijo el pelirrojo con la voz mas sexi que tenia xD . La rubia abrio los ojos y quedo solprendida la habitacion de Gaara era muy grande y elegante mas grande de que le habian ofrecido en Konoha , dirigio su mirada hacia el , que ya se estaba sacando la chaqueta quedando con esa camiza blanca que le resaltaba muy bien sus bien formados musculos - ¿en que estamos? - Dijo el jalandola otr avez hacia sus labios , que bajo su mano y la introducio bajo el vestido de Ino hasta llegar a sus muslo , cosa que a ella la estremecio que rompio el beso_

 _\- Es...pera Gaara - decia respirando agitadamente pero aun mas se quedo sin habla al ver al Gaara sin camisa - ehj pero tu cuando..._

 _\- Shiii -decia el llevando su deso a los labios de la rubia - calladita mi amor - decia mientras nuevamente llevando sus labios al cuello de la rubia - ahhh - gemia la rubia al satir la caliente lengua de Gaara desender de su cuello hasta su pecho a poco centimetros de llegar a sus senos - este vestido es molesto- dijo Gaara llevando a su mano a la espalda de la rubia y rapidamente bajando el cierre desde la espalda demla rubia - ¡Gaara! Pero que haces - dijo ella tapando su pechos ya que el pelirrojo jalo tan fuerte que se le callo rapidamente_

 _\- owou estas auch - dijo el pelirrojo mientras se deleitaba mirando esas peligrosas curvas descubiertas y ese diminuto panti color negro que tapaba su intimidad - ahh Ino ya no aguanto - decia mientras la empujaba a la cama_

 _\- Gaara..- decia ella nerviosa aun tapandose sus pechos se sentia tan pequeña bajo ese cuerpo varonil bien formado_

 _\- Tranquila - decia el bajamente mientras acercaba sus labios nuevamente al cuello de la rubia_

 _\- Ahhhhh- gimio la rubia al sentir la mano de Gaara tocamdo su abdomen de forma agil y mas por las intensas lamidas que le staba dando en su cuello pero luego paro y el miro - ten confianza puedes destaparlos - la rubia lo miraba con un fuerte rojo en sus mejillas mientras sacaba lentamente sus manos de sus pechos, lo cual a Gaara le parecio muy exitante al ver esos grandes y firmes pechos que pabo lentamente su boca hasta la de la rubia donde la besaba salvajemente donde su lengua comenzo a explorar cada rincon de la de la rubia ,hasta que desendio de sus labios hasta su cuello donde permanecio unos segundos y luego nuevamente comenzo a moverce hasta bajar hacia esos deseables pechoa que comenzo a besar suabemente haciendo que los pesones de la rubia aclamaran por atencion, por su puesto para eso estaba que rapidamente comenzo a darle intenzas lamidas y a succionarlos - ahhhh Gaara - gemia ya exitada la rubia_

 _El pelirrojo comenzaba a sentir un ardor en su parte baja que se alejo de ella - ¿que sucede? - Pregunto ella_

 _\- Estp me esta ... - Decia el pelirrojo mirando solprendido su bulto del pantalon mas grande de lo normal - ¿que me esta pasando? - La rubia rio picaramente que llevo sus manos al a esa parte de paltalon donde se estre,ecia al sentirlo ahi , listo para poseerla y se notaba que clamaba por atencion - mmmm dejame ver ..- la rubia abrio el pantalon del pelirrojo mientras lo bajaba lentamente y era imprecionante al ver esa parte que se notaba perfectament en el boxer , que lo toco suavente haciendo que el pelirrojo se extremeciera - Gaara creo que ahora te toca acpstarte_

 _\- ¿Eh? - Dijo el confundido_

 _\- Has lo que te digo vamos acuestate - el pelirrojo obedecio y una vez recostado ella puso rostro en esa parte esta lista pala liberar aquel virilidad que lo hiso suabemente bajando el boxer , pero el miembro de Gaara estaba erecto ya listo para dar placer a cualquiera que lo sintiera , ella lo miromunos segundos como unos brillitos en los ojos era tan lindo que le parecia un lapis rosado que tenia claro que este era mas grueso y ma grande ,que tomo el agarre y sintio como palpitaba - ahhh - gimio Gaara al momento en que la rubia toco su pene_

 _\- ¿Que vas a hacer? - Pregunto el deleitado viendo a la rubia tocar su masculinidad_

 _\- Esto - la rubia llevo su boca hacia el pene del pelirrojo , comenzo a lamerlo por lo lados asiendo que Gaara dara sonoros lamidos , luego se enfpco en saborear la punta del pene erecto mientra le daba precion a lamparte baja con sus pechos - ahhjhh Ino ahhhh - la rubia le gustaba setirlo palpitar que introducio todo en su boca pero le gustaba un poco ya que era bastante grueso , y asi comenzo a masturbar con su boca - aggggggf! Ino - el pelirrojo gemia al sentir el rapido movimiento que ella le daba su miembro con su boca hasta que el liquido salio inundando la boca de la rubia por completo - ahhh delicioso - decia la rubia tocando sus labios_

 _\- Ahhh , eso fue ahhh - decia el pelirrojo llevando su mano a sus cabellos_

 _\- Quieres que siga?- dijo ella con una sonrriza mirandolo sensualmente_

 _\- No tengo una mejor idea - el pelirrojo se levanto y de un movimiento rapido la acosto bajo suyo - ahora me toca a mi - dijo el pelirrojo besandola apasionadamente , pero luego ella sintio como Gaara llevaba sus dedos asu feminidad directo a sus labios vajinales donde juegeteo unos momentos,pero luego metio dos dedos en la cabidad moviendolos rapidamente haciendo que Ino guimiera , pero el queria darle mas placer que dejo de besarla y bajo hacia la parte baja de la rubia sacando rapidamente el mini panti y llevo su boca hacia la feminidad de la rubia y comenzo a darle intemsas lamidas a los labios vajinales ,pero luego alzo la mirada y vio algo en forma de un pequeño boton tosado (Clitoris) le llamo la atencion y_ comenzo _a lemerlo un rato haciendo que rubia diera intensos guemidos - ahhhh Gaara ahhh si dame mas ahhh - ella disfrutaba de aquella sensasion pero de repende el se detubo - qie pasa mi amor? - Pregunto ella_

 _\- Quiero venirme dentro de ti - al oir eso ella le sonrrio y abrio un poco mas las piernas mostrandole el camino - haslo pero ten cuidado es primera vez y asi que...- el pelirrojo rio al saber que los dos ivan a experimentar su primera vez , ya que no soportaba la idea de saber que alguien mas habia tocado a su mujer de la misma forma que el , lo mataria sin importar quien fueces_

 _El pelirrojo se arrecostro sobre ella apoyando su peso con su mano izquierda para no aplastarla , entonces estaba listo para entrar en ella, que Ino de dio cuenta y mordio su lavio inferior al sentir entrando en ella lentamente que dolia un poco que no pudo evitar dar un quejido - ¿que sucede? ¿Duele? -pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo - tran..tran..quilo asi duele la primera vez ahh- el pelirrojo la miro - ¿segura? - Pregunto - s..si no te preocupes- decia afirmando ella , el pelirrojo sigui penetrandola cuidadosamnte hasta que su miembro entro por completo y luego se quedo quieto un momento , la rubia seguia mordiendo su labio inferior pero luego noto que el dolor se habia ido - ahhh Gaara asme tuya ahora - dijo ella mirandolo tiernamente , el devolvio la sonrriza y comenzo a mover saco nuevamente el miembro solo dejando lampuntita dentro y luego volvio a introducirlo pero suabemente por unos momentos - ahhhh , ahhhj si Gaara ahhhh sigue - el pelirrojo comenzo a aumentar el ritmo del vaiben y mientras lo hacia se deleitaba viendo a la rubia como gemia bajo el - ahhh Gaara ahhh si ! , siguieron asi por unos momentos , hasta que el dejo de moverse y se puso a un lado de ella - ahh esto si que es cansado ahh - decia tratando de repirar - que paso eso es todo? - Dijo ella semsualmente_

 _\- Tranquila dejame respirar un momento - decia el cojiendo algo se respiracion_

 _\- Ahh bueno en ese caso - decia mientras se ponia sobre el - me toca a mi sacerte gemidos - llevos sus labios a los de el besandolo por algunos segundos pero luego se sento sobre el pene de Gaara autopenetrandose - ahhhh Ino - ella comenzo a moberce en forma de caballito - ¿te gusta? Ahhh - decia moviendose mas rapido -ahhh Ino , esto es ahhhh..._

 _La rubia siguio jugando a caballito por largas horas mientras besaba el cuello de su novio y el haciendo los msmo con lo pechos besando mordiendolo y subcinadolos hasta que ella ya no pudo mas y callo a un lado de el - jaja ya solo eso - dijo el jugetonamente_

 _\- Jaja no..au..aun no he terminado con tigo - dijo ella cojiendo un poco de aire_

 _\- Entonces permiteme seguir - dijo el poniendose nuevamente sobre ella_

 _\- Jaja tu ...- el pelirrojo la penetro con cautela - ahhhh! Gaara ! - Decia ella sintiendo como entando en forma dominante_

 _\- Te amo tanto hermosa - le susurro el mientras la aumentaba el ritmo del vaiben_

 _\- Ahhhh , sii y yo a ti ahhhh! - decia mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del pelirrojo , haci siguoeron por mucho tiempo Gaara segado por el plaser comenzo a darle embestidas mas rapidas haciendola gritar su nombre -Gaara! Ahhh si asi si Ahhh! -cosa que mas lo exitaba y se lo hacia mas rapido, que depronto sintio que se venia - I..ino me vengo - dijo el_

 _\- Si ..y..yo tam..tambiem ahhh- siguieron hasta que los dos llegaron a la sima del plaser , donde el pelirrojo rego su semen dentro de la chica_

 _\- Ahhhh - callo el agotado a lado e ella_

 _\- Aahh eso fue fantantico mi amor - decia ella acorrucandose en el pecho del pelirrojo_

 _\- Me alegro..qu..que te alla gustado - decia el mientras se le serraban sus ojos devido al camsancio_

 _*********_ **Fin del flash back***********

 **.**

-asi que eso paso ** hice mia a Ino** - pensaba mientras se reviraba hacia ella y la veia dormir que no pudo evitar sonrreir al saber que habia hecho suya a esa hermosa rubia

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **jajaja Fin del cap 20 espero que les alla gustado ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo un hentai asi que ya pos y bueno pasen buenas ncohes sueñen con migo jajaja okno bueno ¡Saludos!**


	21. Chapter 21 la carta de despedida

**Hola hola Sashibori**

 **Perdon por la ausensia pero de verdad mina san esque he estado muy ocupada y creamen que no habia tenido tiempo pero ya no se preocupen que estoy de vuelta y vengo con miles ideas en la cabeza asi que a disfrutar!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era una mañana normal en Suna ok no era una mañana si no una tarde alrrededor de la 4 el joven rubio bajaba peresosamente.

\- Ahhhh pero que Noche Dattebayo me duele toda lo que se llama cabeza - decia el rubio peresosamente

\- Que bueno que ya despertaste Naruto - dijo la Yamanaka saliendo de la cosina

\- Ehhhhh! I..Ino? - Titubeaba Naruto al ver a Ino vestida con el buson marron que Gaara siempre usaba a diario - ¿quee..quee Que haces con la ropa de Gaara! - Decia a punto de colapsarce

\- ahh esto - dijo la rubia mientras tiraba un poco su ''vata'' - si , esque no encontraba nada con que cubrirme y esto fue lo unico que encontre - dijo la rubia con una sonrriza

El rubio la miraba como con cara de zombie - je..je..je si ''eso'' fue lo unico que encontraste significa que t...tu..

\- Si,dormi en el cuarto de Gaara

\- ¿¡Queee!? - grito el rubio altamente que de seguro toda Suna escucho!

\- Naruto por favor guarda silencio estas loco

\- Pero esque no puedo creer lo que me dices dattebayo - dijo el rubio mientras cogia rapidamente a Ino de oos brazos - y dime hubo algo de ...ya sabes .. Jejeje

Las majillas de la rubia se tornaron carmesi - pero que pervertido eres- decia llevandose sus manos a su mejillas pero no mostraba nada de molestia es mas se le notaba una sonrriza

\- Ahhh! Jajaja esa sonrriza como que me dice otra cosa jeje- dijo naruto mientras le daba timidos golpesitos con su codo

\- Ino , Naruto buenos dias - dijo la recien Señora de Nara bajando de las escaleras

\- Ahhh jeje muy buenos dias dattebayo! - Dijo el Uzumaki con su tipica sonrriza

\- Temari no estamos tan de mañana que digamos - dijo la rubia mientras ponia sus manos en su cintura

\- ¿ehhhh? - La Sabaku miro el reloj que estaba colgado arriba de la entrada de la cosina - es encerio van a ser la cinco de la tarde !

\- Temari y eso no es lo unico sorprendente dattebayo ..- dijo el rubio cruzandose de brasos

\- ¿Mmmmm? De que hablas Naruto?

\- Mira bien a Ino - la Sabaku obedecio lo que le decia el rubio que dirigio su mirada a la Yamanaka

\- Ahhhh! Inoo! ¿¡Estas usando el buso de mi hermano como vestido!?

\- Ehh jejeje si ..jejeje -la Sabaku se dirigio rapidamente donde Ino tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle que rapidamente la acorralo

\- Ino..queee ha pasa...

\- No creo que sea para tanto - dijo el pelirrojo desde arriba

\- Gaara! Buenos Dias dattebayo!

\- Naruto , ya viste la hora - dijo el pelirrojo con ironia ya bajando de la escaleras

\- Awww! Ya despertaste mi amor - dijo la rubia saltando a abrazar a su novio lo cual Gaara correspondio sin problemas reciebiendo el beso rapido pero dulce de su Ino , en cuanto a Temari se habia quedado en un estado de Shock al cer a su hermano en boxer cubierto con un abrigo de capa larga y a Ino con su buso

\- A...¿alguien me puede decir que esta pasando aqui?

\- De que hablas? - Decia el pelirrojo serio como siempre

\- Como de que de ..

\- buenos dias familia- decia el castaño abriendo el refrigerador pero cuando voltio a ver a su hermano - Ahhh! Gaara pero que te ha pasado - el castaño dirigio su mirada a la rubia al notar lo sexi que se vei con ese vestido rojo que peligrosamente dejaba ver sus piernas aquel vestido que parecia mucho al buso de su hermano espera el buso de Gaara! - Heyy Yamanaka! Te has robado la ropa de mi hermano o como! - Decia el castaño haciendo un escandalo

\- Si es lo mismo que preguntp yo- dijo temari

\- Si y yo! Dattebayo!

El y los sabaku mayores comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas hacerca de eso , lo cual a Gaara ya lo le estaba agradando nada intento contenerce , pero sus hermanos y Naruto eran tan pegajosos que seguian y tenian a Ino acorralada preguntando que ya no pudo mas..

\- Si tanto quieren saber esta bien Ino y yo hicimos el amor anoche ya! Que mas quieren

\- Ga..Gaara kun..- dijo la rubia completamente roja y en cuanto a los tres estaban con una cara como de asustados enfermos

\- ¿Que! Queee queee!?- nuevamente hubo un grito que seguramente todo el mundo podia escuchar.

.

.

* * *

.

-Bien Yurika hasta cuando esperaremos? -pregunto el encapuchado con un tono de rabia

\- Paciencia! - la chico dijo moviendose de un lado a otro - esta cerca nuestro ataque solo debemos esperar el momento indicado

\- Akuma y yo ya hemos esperad mucho ya que queremos derramar sangre! - decia un enojado shijiko sacudiendo su capucha con los dientes

\- bajale a tu rabia! shijiko recuerda que akane esta en este plan debemos hacer lo que ella diga!

-pero capitan Yako

\- dije que te calles!

-no Yako tienes razon ya hemos estado mucho tiempo ocultandonos ..solo dejame aberiguar que es en lo que alludaran esas chica y una vez que nos informen atacaremos

la tarde habia caido en el desierto y el joven Kage habia decidido salir temprano de su oficina eran exaptamente alrrededor de la 6:30 , ordeno los documentos faltantes por revizar , apago el computador se levanto y finalmente cojio su zombrero de kage y salio caminopor las calles dandose cuenta que la gente lo miraba mas raro de lo normal pero de seguro era porque habia salido temprano del trabajo innoro las iradas y siguio su camino el sbia que aunque le isieran reverencia el cualquier momento se correria un gran rumor de el porque el salia tempreno y lo ovio era que hablarian de Ino.

al llegar a su casa noto un silencio total lo cual se le hiso raro al principio se dirigio a la cosina con la esperanza de encontrarce con su hermana pero solo encontro su cena tapada en un rincon la tomo y al alzar el pato habia una pequeña nota

\- ¿ Y eso? - Gaara tomo el papel y lo comenzo a rebizar

 _._

 _._

 _Gaara , he preparado tu comida favorita... te estaras preguntando porque te he dejado esto, bueno enseguida te explicare_

 _ya he dejado la aldea de la Arena tenia que hacerlo en tu ausencia ya que de seguro me iria en lagrimas si me tocara_

 _despedirme de ti porque se que tu tambien lo arias asi que me moleste en hacer esto , ya que quiero que sepas que_

 _te quiero demaciado y quiero que tengas en tu cabecita que aunque yo ya no este a tu lado no estas solo yo seguire ahi para_

 _aconsejarte siempre y lo sabes, por favor cuida de Kankuro evita que se meta en problemas yo los estare visitando cuando pueda,_

 _no heches a perder lo hermoso que tienes con Ino porque estare pidiendo que ella sea la que te aga feliz por el reso de tu vida_

 _te amo Gaara con cariño tu hermana._

 _._

.

\- ahhh Temari-suspira ** se que este momento llegaria asi que no tengo porque estar triste si ella es feliz yo tambien**

\- Gaara kun..- Gaara desvio la mirada a la escalera y se encontro con la mujer mas hermosa mirandolo tiernamente , esa mujer con la que habia compartido todo aquella noche

\- Gaara kun has vuelto temprano ..- dijo Ino mientras se hacercaba mas a su novio

\- si lo que pasa es que me senti canzado - dijo el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a comer

\- ahh si eso.. jejeje

\- y los demas?

\- hablas de Naruto y los demas ... bueno ellos estan arriba y lo que tengo que decirte esque..

-Mi hermana acaba de irse sin despedirce de mi? .. interrumpio el pelirrojo - si ya lo se - dijo mientras le empujaba la nota

\- esto...

\- si ella lo hiso

la rubia lo miro preocupada - Gaara...estas..bien ¿cierto?

\- estoy bien sabia que este llegaria pronto asi que me prepare ademas confio en que Nara cuidara bien de ella

\- ahhh.. si eso si tenlo por seguro ..- decia ella mientras lo miraba comer

\- ademas no tengo que estar triste si te tengo a ti ...mi amor

algo en los adentros de la rubia se movio que de repente su mirada cambio - Gaara..sobre eso tengo que decirte algo ..- el pelirrojo habia terminado de comer y estaba dejando el plato en el lababo que no pudo escuchar a la rubia

\- Gaara yo...-la rubia no pudo seguir debido que el pelirrojo en un movimiento rapido la tarjo hacia el y comenzo a besarla con pasion mientras movia sus manos sigilosamente entre las espalda de la chica

\- Ino...deseo ...que - succiono esos labios por un momento- deseo repetir lo de aller- volvio a besarla

\- Ga..Gaara ..ahhh.. espera yo- el deseo comenzaba a apoderarce de ella que como marioneta sedio y dejo que el hiciera con ella lo que quisiera-.

el pelirrojo uso su chakra e hiso su teletransportacion llevandolos directo hacia el cuarto donde arrecosto a su bella mujer debajo de su cuerpo mientras sigilosamente se desaba de las ropas que protejian el deseable cuerpo de ella.

la rubia segada por el placer accedio y dejo que el haciera lo sullo gemia antes las intensas lamidas que Gaara le daba su cuello y pechos , que derrepente sintio que ya no podia mas nesesitaba tenerlo dentro ya o se volveria loca , lo cual Gaara entendio perfectamente y comenzo a hacerle el amor sin detenerce ya que ambos necesitaban hacerlo nuevamente.

la noche habia caido y en medio de las calles vacias alumbradas con el brillo de luna un grupo de 4 kunohichis corrian hacia las afueras de la aldea , aquel callejon en las murallas

\- alguien , estan aqui! hemos vuelto - gritaba la pelirroja

\- señorita hemos vuelto aparesca por favor- dijo Matsuri , y en cuando a Yukata y Sari solo observaban

\- ahhh por fin se decidieron - dijo una voz desde las afueras de la aldea

\- si hemos decido ayudarla - dijo Kira seriamente

\- entonces? - aparecio Akane en las zombras

\- esperaremos que la rubia salga de la proteccion de Gaara

\- y cuando crees que sea eso..

\- konoha parte mañana de Suna y esoincluye a Ino seria nuestra oportunidad!

\- espera Matsuri estas olvidando a Uzumaki a Tsunade y ha esos otros- dijo Kira

\- tranquila ya tengo un plan para sepalarla de sus amigos y una ves que lo alla logrado ustedes atacaran

\- mmmmm , podemos eschucar tu plan niña- dijo akane

\- si por su puesto - la castaña de hacerco y les hablo a las cuatro chicas que estaba ahi

\- ahhh! es perfecto! eso es bien pensado niña! - sonrrio akane

\- entonces asi sera

\- claro Kira mañana Ino Yamanaka se alejara completamente de Gaara sama para siempre! .

.

.

El pelirrojo lo habia vencido el sueño despues de haber poseido por segunda vez a Ino , pero el caso de ella no podia dormir no con aquel pensamiento en su cabeza que la estaba matando

**Gaara te amo tanto que no se como decirtelo , y ahora con esto , tengo mucho miedo de tu raccion , no quiero dejarte solo por eso no encuentro las palabras para decirtelo y mas peor aun que se me esta acabando el tiempo** - la rubia lo miraba dormir , y con solo pensar lo triste que se pondria lo lo que le iva a de decir su corazon se le partia **tiene que haber un modo de decircelo,porque mi tiempo se acaba** - decia ella mientras le tocaba tiernamente su frente , y al verlo no pudo evitar el salir de una lagrima - no se que voi a hacer...

* * *

 _ **Bueno chicos este ha sido el capirulo numero 21 espero no haberlos abirrido y otra vez mil disculpas no aber actualixado , pero ahora estoy de vuelta en fin salufos y que tengan bonita noche ㈳6㈳6㈳6㈴2㈴2㈴2 zule Fuera !**_


	22. Chapter 22 otra ves

**.**

* * *

 **Holis hermosuras aqui el cap 22 disfrutenlo ㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

la mañana habia salido en la aldea de la Arena , el Kazekage abria pesadamente sus ojos con cierta molestia devido a la luz que entraba en su habitacion, se levanto perezosamente despues de darce cuenta que Ino no estabana su lado

\- Es raro, normalmente yo me levanto primero - se dirigio a la ducha , luego salio directo a su armario saco una camiza negra de mangas cortas y un calentador gris , eso daba a suponer que hoy no iria al trabajo, acomodo un poco su cabello hacia tras y luego se dirigio a las escaleras.  
En el comedor se encontraba Naruto Uzumaki y sus demas amigos incluyendo a la rubia , al parecer estaban desayunando  
\- Y como les seguia contando justo ej ese momento el cejotas comenzo a llorar jajaja - decia el Uzumaki en modo de burla  
\- Naruto kun por favor agradeceria que ya no siguieras contando - dijo Lee sonrrojado y bajando la mirada en modo de verguenza  
\- Vamos Lee lo tuyo no es lo unico chistoso ahora yo contare lo que hiso Naruto jaja ¿verdad Shino? - Decia kiva abrazando a Shino  
\- Prefiero no opinar Kiva- dijo el haburame seriamente  
\- veran Naruto hiso...  
\- Buenos Dias Gaara! - Interrumpio el rubio  
\- Si , muy buenos dias a todos - el pelirrojo miro a su alrrededor - ¿y Kankuro?  
\- Kankuro san dijo que no se preocuparan por el , no nos dijo a donde se fue Gaara kun - dijo Hinata mientras salia de la cosina acompañada de unos deliciosos guafles  
\- Entiendo.  
-¿Vas a desayunar Gaara? - Pregunto Naruto

\- Ahh por supuesto muchas gracias - Gaara nuevamente miro todo a su alrrededor- ¿donde esta Ino?  
\- Aqui estoy bebe - dijo la rubia desde la cosina- estoy alludando a Hinata y a Tenten a preparar el desayuno  
pjajajaja Gaara dejala respirar un rato jajaja - ante la burla de Naruto el pelirrojo solo le limito a desayunar e innorarlo

.

.

La castaña caminaba en los pasillos de la torre del Kazekage mientras saludaba a todos de su alrredor , camino justamente hacia la ofina pero cierto hombre lo detubo.  
\- Baki sensei que sucede  
-Vienes a ver a Gaara ?  
-Bueno ,...si

\- El no esta , parece que no ha llegado hoy  
\- Ehhh! - Se preocupo las castaña  
\- Asi es , pero si quieres decirle algo ve a su casa seguro ahi se encuentra  
-No .. No cuando venga mejor se lo dire ...hasta luego - rapidamente le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar , -**seguro esto es por esa bruja** - decia para ella misma mientras una lagrima se le escapaba, aquello expresaba tristesa pero al mismo tiempo rabia y odio hacia Ino , que ya no aguantaba mas asi que . - Hoy te borraremos del mapa Ino Yamanaka . Dijo mientras se encaminaba a las afueras de la aldea  
\- Yurika , yurika estas aqui hablame !  
Las vos de la castaña retumbaba en ecp por aquella cueva en las afueras del decierto - contestame Yurika  
\- Tranquila querida aqui estoy - dijo la pelinegra saliendo de las zombras  
\- Ya boi a actuar apenas caiga la noche atacare !  
-Valla? Pense que aun no estaba preparada  
-Ya no puedo seguir aguantando que Gaara sama siga al lado de esa zorra!  
-Y tus amigas?  
\- No las necesito yo puedo encargarme sola  
\- De acuerdo en ese caso - la chica reviro hacia la cueva , cosa que hiso que la castaña se pusiera curiosa /p  
\- Akuma, shijiko, capitan Yako ya es la ora ! - Grito la chica a los adentros de la cueva pero no se veia nada raro , de hecho habia un silencio lo unico que se sentia era el viendo helado del lugar que parecia que ella estaba hablando sola  
\- Yurika que..- la castaña no pudo seguir hablando porque sintio un suspito detras de su cuello que rapidamente la hiso brincar del susto - ahhhh! - Grito asustada  
\- Ese no es un buen recibimiento de su parte señorita - dijo el hombre encapuchado de enmedio  
\- Quie..quienes son ustedes..  
\- Ellos son unos aliados nos alludaran a matar a Ino  
\- ¿ehhh?  
Los hombres descubrierpn sus rostros , y al momento en que la castaña los miro fijamente no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio, en hombre del medio que parecia ser el capitan por verce muy fortachon , y no solo eso habian una orribles cigatrices en su rostro el parte derecha donde tapaba su ojo con un parche  
El hombre de sus lados a su derecha que se vaia mas joven , tenia lo mismo cicatrises y unos de sus ojos estaba tptalmente blanco pero su sicatrises eran como de quemaduras , mientras que el otro hombre el de la izquierda era calvo , no tenia sicatrises pero loq ue daba miedo esque una mano le faltaba y la habia reemplazado con un garfio  
\- Que no nos va a saludar? - Dijo en tono de molestia el hombre de en medio

\- Ehhh..ehhh yoo..claro - hiso la reverencia - es un gusto en conocerlos soy Matsuri  
\- Yo soy akuma- dijo el hombre de la derecha  
"- Soy Shijiko- dijo el de la izquierda  
\- Y yo soy Yako es un gusto en conocerla señorita  
-Bien muchachos preparados atacaremos esta noche ¿verdad Matsuri? - Dijo akane  
\- Si..  
\- Perfecto por fin ya estaba arto de esperar porfin ya quiero conocer a quien debo descuartizar jajaj!  
\- Paciencia Akuma todabia es en la noche  
\- Esque ya no puedo esperarrrrrrrrgggg!  
\- Espera que Matsuri aga lo sullo jaja ¿cierto querida?  
\- Ehhhh , si  
\- Si jajajajaja- la chica se reia perverzamente y luego los tres hombres isieron los mismo , y en cuemto a la castaña no sabia pero su cuerpo de pronto comenzaba a temblar.

.

.

Gaara se dirigia a la habiatacion de su novia debido a que en todo el dia habia estado evitamdolo y eso lo tenia preocupado y por eso necesitaba verla, noto que estaba serrado pero igual insitio llamando a la puerta , la rubia de immediato se alarmo  
-Si? ¿Quien es ?  
\- Soy yo Ino  
-**ohh no es Gaara y ahora que voi a ser** la rubia miro al rededor de su habitacion como buscamdo algun lugar  
\- Ino puedo pasar?- seguia golpeando el pelirrojo  
\- Si , ya voi un momento - la rubia abrio la puerta cautelosamente asomandose un poco - ¿que pada?  
\- ¿Estas bien?  
\- Si porque..  
\- Bueno esque tu ...¿porque no sales?  
\- Bueno esque estoy ...**piensa piensa**...ahh estoy haciendo algo de mujeres  
aja? - Dijo el pelirrojo crusandose de brazos ya sabia que le estaba mintiendo  
"- Si eso no te puedo dejar pasar  
\- Ino?  
\- Enserio Gaara yo... - El pelirrojo uso algo de fuerza y consiguio entrar , sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver una maleta sobre la cama  
\- Ino..que es esto...  
-Bueno ...- la rubia se dio cuenta que la mirada de Gaara cambio y parecia que entraria en histeria -**tengo que hacer algo , me pregunto como tomara si le digo que mañana yo y los demas regresamos a Konoha no quiero erirlo y tal vez si le digo se deprimira y eso es lo que no quiero que pase , sufriria mucho si me voi que ago que ago**  
El pelirrojo comenzo a alterarce- me vas a decir por favor porque tienes esa maleta ahi..- la rubia solo vajo la mira y eso a el lo estaba matando , que la agarro fuertemente de sus brazos-Contestame!  
\- Yo..yo ** yo no quiero que sufras asi que** me voi mañana de vuelta a Konoha  
Aquellas palabras isieron que el corazon del pelirrojo dira un salto - co..¿Como?  
\- dije que mañana regreso a Konoha , y usted debe tener consiente de que no podra acompañarme

\- Pero que...- el pelirrojo comenzo a sudar frio - digo ¿como? Si sabes que te amo me moriria sin ti - Gaara tomo las manoa de la rubia - no puedes dejarme Ino

La rubia sentia que estaba a punto de entrar en un mar de lagrimas , pero tenia que evitarlo ella sabia que no podia quedarce porque habia venido a Suna solo como imbitada de bodas no a quedarce eternamente y mas que las leyes de Konoha eran extrictas no podia desovecer y lo mas importante era evitar que Gaara se entristesiera , si le daba esperanzas de que iva a volver sufriria el tiempo en que ella estubiera lejos asi que lo unico que podia hacer ahora era..

-Gaara escucheme - se solto de el y lo miro fijamente , lo cual el obedecio y la miro - yo..- las manos de las rubia comenzaron a temblar - yo...nunca lo he amado!

El corazon del pelirrojo se detubo ,y sentia que sus demas musculos estaban a punto de derrumbarce y no solo eso veia como su mundo se derrumbaba a igual como cuando sucedio con Yashamaru - Qu..que..?

\- Dije que nunca lo he amado! - Dijo la rubia serrando los ojos fuertemente

\- pero..

\- Pero nada ! Que no me escucho entienda nunca lo he amado !

\- Y todos aquellos momentos!- dijo desesperado el pelirrojo

\- Fueron fingidos ¿ok? Yo...-un nudo en la garganta se formo en la rubia - yo..¡Yo sigo amando a Sasuke y como lo perdi me parecio divertido enrredarme con usted pero aun no lo puedo olvidar! - Grito la rubia aun serrados los ojos

\- Ya veo..- dijo el pelirrojo en un tono que le parecio calmado a la rubia , asi que abrio oosmojos y cuando lo miro se emcontro con esos intentos orbes verde agua sotando lagrimas pero la mirada era la misma de hace unos 7 años atras , fria y llena de odio que solo se dirigia hacia ella - ahora he aprendido que detras de una bonita cara se puede esconder alguien tan asqueroso como tu..- dijo el con lagrimas aun callendo de sus ojos y una vos que era como puñales para la rubia

\- No quiero volver a verte - el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar pero al llegar a la puerta se detubo - nunca mas en esta vida- una vez dicho esto la dejo.

Hinata habia escuchado un poco la discusion que vino a ver , causando ver a Gaara con lagrimas aun dirigiendose a a una ventana y saliendo tan rapido como queriendo escapar

\- Ino..que paso!

La rubia miro a Hinata, que ya no pudo mas y la abrazo soltando el llando que estaba reteniendo

\- Ino-san ...¿pero que paso? Dijo la hyuga abrazandola

\- Yo...yo siento que...me voi a morir Hinata ya no puedo estar un dia mas en esta aldea - decia ella en un mar de llanto

\- Si , no te preocupes mañana partimos , pero por favor explicame que paso Gaara kun estaba..

\- No me lo recuerdes, lo ise porque lo amo tanto que no quiero que sufra

\- De que hablas Ino-san ¿porque dices eso?

\- por favor ya no me preguntes , eso me esta matando ...

\- Chicas yoo..- el rubio cambio de cara al ver a su esposa abrando a una rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente - ¿que paso?

\- Despues te explicaremos Naruto kun

\- Que te iso Gaara Ino ...porque si te iso algo yo puedo ir a

\- No , Naruto el no ha hecho nada

\- Ehhh?

\- Fui yo ..me..mejor dejalo ya no tiene caso ...

\- Pero...- el rubio solo veia las palabras desechas enla rubia.

El joven Kage habia llegado a su ofisina , serro la puerta de golpe haciendo que los demas ahi se preocuparan .

Se dirigio a su escritorio se apollo un momento , pero la imagen de la rubia imbadia su mente caudando que el llanto lo venciera que con rabia tiro al suelo un poco de papeles que tenia en su escritorio

\- Porque...- serro los ojos- porque a mi solo me pasa esto ...

\- Gaara que ...

\- Afuera! No quiero ver a nadie dejenme solo!

Baki noto rapidamente las lagrimas de Gaara que enseguida le llego a la cabeza lo que habia pasado- si entiendo disculpame Gaara informare a todos para que no te molesten con tu permiso.

Cuando logro estar solo se recosto en su sillon y con sus manos cubrio su rostro , queria dejar de llorar pero algo se lo impedia era algo que nunca habia sentido antes, algo que simplemente no podia arrancarcelo facimente , que su unica salvacion era dormir sin pensar poner su mente en blanco, pero tampoco funcionaba , intentento de todp pero sus recierdos los traicinaban , por mas que los intentaba no podia olvidarce de que alquel sentimiento , aquella sensacion que estaba en su pecho ¡no podia! Que jo se daba cuenta que las horas estaban pasando y para cuando se dio cuenta la tarde habia caido en Suna.

Tock tock tock - sono de repente su puerta

\- Dije que no quiero ver a nadie! - Dijo el pelirrojo enfandado

\- Soy yo Gaara...

\- **¿Naruto?** - se seco sus lagrimas - adelante Naruto..

El rubio entro cautelosamente- Gaara vengo a decirte que..- y aunque el pelirrojo intentaba cubrir su llanto , no podia la exprecion de su rostro lo decia todo

\- ¿que sucede Naruto? - fingio que estaba totalmente calmado cojiendo un documento

\- bueno yo..-el rubio sabia que si le decia lo lastimaria mas asi que mejor evito decircelo- ahh nada nada , olvidalo mejor..ya ya no te molesto..me retiro con tu permiso

\- alto ahi ...dime lo que estabas a punto de contarme

\- Bueno Gaara ya no tiene importancia asi que mejor te lo digo mas despu..

El pelirrojo salto de su escritorio y acorralo al rubia en la pared- dimelo ya!

-regresamos en este momento a Konoha...

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron - ¿q..que..?

\- Ino ya no quiere estar aqui , asi que..- el pelirrojo solto fuertemente a Naruto

\- Gaara...siento que..

\- Vayance ya..

\- Yo queria decirte que..

\- Dije que se vayan ya! - Se rebiro el pelirrojo nuevamente no pudo contener su llanto .

-como quieras...nos veremos - dicho esto Naruto abandono la oficina del kazekage

La rubia ya habia enpacado todo, porque una vez que naruto volviera partirian de vuelta pero sin duda aun tenia algo que hacer , salio de la casa ya estaba se estaba notando algo oscuro ya era tarde pero aun asi Iva a hacerlo, camino por las calles de Suna , recordo haber visto una tienda de cactus ya florecidos se acercp y pidio amablemente uno

\- Bien señorita aqui tiene..

\- No , no gracias

\- Ehh?

\- Quiero que se lo de a lord Kazekage junto con esto podria hacerlo ?

\- Ahhh es un regalo para mi joven señor jeje entiendo , se ve que si lo ama realmente señorita

\- Usted no sabe cuanto , pero bueno ¿confio en usted?

\- Claro que si no se preocupe

\- Bueno se lo encargo mucho pero ya tengo que regresar

\- Si usted no se preocupe

\- Muchas gracias - la rubia se despido y camino rapidamente porque ya estaba oscuro y no queria retrazar a Naruto y lo menos que queria era encontrarxe con Gaara si que tomo un atajo que temari le habia enseñado , camino por ese lugar desolado cuando de pronto detecto un kunai dirigiendose hacia ella , lo esquibo y entro en posision de batalla

\- Quien esta ahi, muestrate ahora mismo! - Dijo sacando un kunai mientras miraba todo a su alrrededor

\- Jajaja que ya te sientes superior solo porque era la novia de Gaara sama? - Dijo la castaña apareciendo de la sombras

\- Tuu...

\- Ahora si te dare una golpiza para que aprendas a no acercarte a Gaara! - La castaña se ataco y mantibieron una batalla de kunai , pero Ino se descuido por un momento y la castaña aprobecho y corto un poco su brazo

\- Auch! - La rubia se alejo de ella rapidamente **debo reconocer que es alumna de Gaaranno lo hace mada mal** - puso su mano en la erida

\- ¿que paso eso es todo lo que tienes?

\- No quiero lastimarte mejor alejate - dijo la rubia agitada mientras intentaba retener la sangre de su erida

\- Ahora veras - matsuri saco su jabalina de cuerdas y en un rapido y agil movimiento capturo a la rubia arrebatandole el kunai

\- ¿Que haces? - Dijo exaltada la rubia

\- Ahora veras - comemzo a hacercarcele y le susurro en el oido - preparate para la paliza que te voi a dar

\- Alto!

\- Yirika san?

\- Que Akane tu de nuevo y esperen como que Yurika?!

\- sierra la boca zorra! Bajo rapidamente - ahora si vas a sentor cual es el verdadero terro por averme quitado a Gaara

\- ¿Como que aberle quitado a Gaara? No me diga que usted tambien..

\- Sierra la boca mocosa , y matala de una vez

\- ¡¿Como que matarla?!

\- Si matarla ¿que quieres dejarla viva y seguir soportandola? Jajaja no gracias

\- Pense que solo le ivamos a dar una leccion

\- No , dije desaparecerla osea signifoca que la mataremos ya!

\- Esto es correcto...- las castaña miro a la rubia- no dejare que lo agan! - Se interpuso entre yurika e Ino

\- ¿Que diablos estas haciendo?

\- no dejare que la maten eso no es correcto yo..

\- Akuma shijiko Yako ahora!

Los tres hombres aparecieron desde arriba la castaña penso atarlos pero akuma hiso un jutus de paralisis haciendo que ella no se moviera

\- Ahhh esto ...no es bueno...

\- ¿Que sucede Yurika? - Yako voltio a ver a Ino - ahh pero que mujer para mas hermosa jaja vamos a ver - puso su mano en el rostro de la rubia y la comenzo a menociar

\- Quitame las manso de ensima asqueroso! - La rubia mordio al hombre

\- Ahhhh maldita! - Con la otra mano le dio una bofetada sacandole sangre de la boca y dejandola inconciente

\- Señorita Ino! ¡ - Grito matsuri

\- Porque esta chica esta asi Yurika? - Pregunto Akuma

\- Ahhh , porque es una traicionera ya no la necesitamos matenla

\- sera un placer - akuma saco su enorme espada y la apunto.

\- Noooo! - Grito matsuri

\- Altoooo!

\- ¿Queee?

Desde arriba salieron unos titeres que venian con navajas enorme directo hacia ellos , akuma y shijiko pensaron efrentarlo

\- Alto ! Esas navajas estan bañadas en veneno! Yako coje a la rubia y vamonos

\- Pero nosotros

\- Vamosnos la mataremos despues no queremos que toda la aldea nos caiga ensima orita ! - Dijo yurika saltando

\- Demonios - el hombre tomo a Ino - hey ustedes dos vamonos

\- Pero capitan!

\- Vammnos ahora!

\- capitan atras de usted !

El hombre reviro a ver y se encontro con kankuro y a su cuervo enfrente de el - adonde crees que vas viejo asqueroso

-hey tu voltea - kankuro se dio cuemta de la chica y voltio pero esta ya estaba lista para atacarlo- estilo de fuego jutsu bomba de Humo!

\- Demonios - kankuro fue segado por el humo y esa oportunidad la aprobecharon para esacapar , - alto !

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos y el humo se estaba despejando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban - mierda quienes eran esos malditos

\- Eran un grupo bandidos que se hacen llamar los trasquiladores

\- Matsuri! - Dijo kankuro al ver la pierna de la chica ensangrentada que rapidamente se dirigio a alludarla

\- Que te paso ! !? ¿aque hora te isieron eso?!

\- Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse ..pero no se preocupe por mi debe salvar a la señorita Ino la pueden matar

\- ¿¡Que dijistee!?

\- Sii, valla rapido..

El joven kage estaba de regreso a su casa con la esperanza de ya no encontrar a nadie ,,pero al abrir de la puerta

\- Gaara! Que bueno que llegaste

\- Naruto? Que hacen aqui pense que ya se habian ido

\- Lo que pasa esque Ino no ha regresado salio pero nadie se dio cuenta a donde Dattebayo!

\- No se sera que ella ya se les adelanto

\- No lo creo Gaara kun , su equipaje aun sige aqui ademas el desierto es muy peligroso de noche , ella no es tonta para irse sola - dijo Lee

\- Es cierto - dijo Hinata

\- Yo pense que estaba con tigo - dijo Kiva

\- No ella , no ha ido a verme - repondio el pelirrojo

\- ¡Gaara! - El pelirrojo y los demas voltearon a ver a Kankuro

\- Matsuri!? ¿Pero que paso?! - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la revizaba

\- Ga..Gaara sama ..le ruego..que por favor.. Me disculpe

\- ¡De que estas hablando !?

\- Ella fue atacada por un trio de bandidos que s llevaron a Ino -

\- ¿Que dijiste?! Dattebayo!

\- ¿Que estas diendo? ! - Dijo el pelirrojo alterado

\- Parecem que era amigos de la chica que nos atemdia en el hotel de Konoha ella me ataco y luego pudieron escapar

\- Estas hablando de Akane - pregunto Naruto

\- La misma

\- Si pero ella usaba otro nombre , el cual era Yurika

\- ¿Yurika dices? ...con razon esa chica se me hacia conocida ...

\- Porquendices eso Gaara Dattebayo!

\- Vi el el libro bingo su rostro , acompañada de tres hombres mas ...ellos son ... Conocidos como los trasquiladores ..

\- Quee dijistee!

\- si! He oidi de ese grupo Gay senseii me lo conto una vez dicen que son un trio de bandidos novadas que matan a sangre fria - dijo Lee

\- Exato , incluso la ultima mision de Konoha qie deje asignada fue de sacarlos precisamente a ellos de una aladea que estaban aterrorizando - dijo Tsunade

\- A que recuerdo es cierto - dijo Naruto

\- Bueno qe estamos esperando debemos salvar a Ino , Kankuro manda una equipo de busqueda de inmediato yo llebare a Matsuri y Naruto..tu

\- Si Gaara nosotros ayudaremos en la busqueda bien todos tenemos trabajo vamos Dattebayo!

\- Si ! Dijeron todos

\- Hinata es mejor que tu te quedes por el bien del bebe

\- Si Naruto kun y por favor ten cuidado.

\- No te preocupes ahora te veo luego - dicho esto Naruto desaparecio junto con los otros

\- Kazekage yo me are cargo de curar a la chica - dijo tsunade

\- Si muchas gracias se la encargo mucho , yo ire a abizarle a toda la aldea las veo luego

\- Shizune tu manda un mensaje a Konoha informales que no podremos regresar por esto , Hinata tu ayudame con al chica

\- Si señora - dijeron Shizune y Hinata

Gaara se dirigia a la oficina en pasos rapidos, una vez que westubo ahi , informo al grupo de guardias que estaban ahi

\- Escuchen ha habido un rapto , quiero que informen a los demas y comienzen a revizar toda la aldea , puede que aun esten aqui , otros vallas a las murallas rapido

\- Si kazekage sama !

Los shinobis comenzaban a movilizarce mientras que el via desde arriba la movilizacion - **Ino..** .

* * *

 **Fin del cap 22**

 **Espero no aberlos aburrirlos**

 **Jeje saludos ! Y hasta luegito**

 **Ahii nadie me deja reviews mii jene**

 **Okno chaito! ㈳2㈳2㈳6㈳6 ㈴1**


	23. Chapter 23 Te traere de vuelta

.

.

Hola chicos muy buenas tardes! Aqui ando de vuelta publicando la conti

¡Disfrutar por favor!

Y muchas gracias Guest!

* * *

Habian pasado tres dias y no habia noticias de Ino, ni si quiera una idea de donde la pudieron haber llevado, aquello ponia a Gaara vasio y rapidamente miles de cosas benian a su cabeza **¿Y si nunca la encuentran? O ¿que tal si logro espacapar y se perdio en el desierto y el peor de los casos que ella ya este...**

El pelirrojo sacudio su cabeza ¡no podia! Porque de alguna manera sabia que ella iba a regresar sana y salva lo sabia, algo se lo decia. Todas aquellas cosas estaban en su cabeza mientras veia el techo de su oficina desde su sillon - debes..Debes estar bien Ino..yo lose..- dijo suspiramdo mientras serraba sus ojos, y de inmediatamente la imagen de ella llenaba su cabeza

 _Ahi se encontraba ella sentada entre flores vestida con un sensillo vestido violeta suave hasta las rodillas ,su cabello suelto adornado con una flor violeta en la parte izquierda alzando un poco su flequillo y esos intensos ojos azules que de repente lo miraron mientras se comenzaba a levantar y abanzando hacia el con unas flores en las manos_

 _\- Gaara que bueno que llegaste te estaba esperando - dijo la chica mientras le ofrecia las flores con la mas bella sonrriza que jamas habia visto en toda su vida_

 _\- I...Ino yo..- intentaba hablar pero no podia, no sabia que se lo impedia_

 _\- Guarde silencio y sigame - dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hacia cierto lugar , lo cual el no podia oponerce y absedia sin problemas lo importante de ese momento era que nuevamente esta cerca de ella , y sentia que ese amor volvia exparcerce dentro el , lo sentia al verla caminar, no importaba a donde lo llevara porque su mundo estaba completo al tenerla cerca..._

 _\- Ya estamos- se detubo y solto al pelirrojo y voltio hacia adelante_

 _\- Qu..Que...es esto - Gaara se quedo solprendido al ver el lugar, era totalmente hermoso habia muchas flores, toda clase rosas,narcios rosas,gardemias,pelegrinas, girasoles incluso catsus florecidos era como el paraiso pero lo que mas hacia bello aquel lugar era los grandes arboles de cerezo por todos lados que incluso en el viento sus petalos volaban_

 _\- Le gusta- dijo la chica sorriendo_

 _\- Donde..estamos..¿que es este lugar?_

 _\- Este lugar Gaara es...- dijo ella poniendo su mano en una de las mejillas del pelirrojo mientras lo miraba tiernamente- Este lugar es mi hogar.._

 _\- Pero que estas disiendo...- dijo el tocandole la mano que habia puesto en su mejilla_

 _\- asi es, en este lugar puedo sentirme tranquila y saber realmente que soy yo asi que por eso te traje a que lo vieras porque aqui es donde vivire hasta que..._

 _\- Noo! - Dijo el mientras la abrazaba - ni siquiera lo menciones tu tienes que venir de vuelta a mi lado ...¿entiendes?..- la abrazo mas fuerte_

 _\- Creo..que eso ya no se podra hacer ...- Gaara abrio los ojos un poco mientras sentia como ella se apartaba de su lado.._

 _\- ¿Porque dices eso..? - Le dijo ya con cierta mirada triste.._

 _\- entienda que este es mi nuevo volver por eso ..- le tomo nuevamente la mano- por eso se lo mostre...- sonrriza tierna-_

 _\- Porque ya no puedes vol..- ella interrumpe-_

 _\- Calmese ... Cuando sea el momento lo estare esperando..- dijo tiernamente ella, mientras lo soltaba y comenza a alejarce ..-_

 _\- Ino , espera...Ino a donde vas.. Espera no..te vallas vuelve- decia el desesperado intentando seguirla - no me dejes..- acelero el paso..pero la chica se iva cada vez mas rapido, comenzo a correr - Ino por favor ..no me dejes - decia mientras corria mas rapido ,pero de pronto la chica se alejo demaciado y llego a un lugar de mucha luz donde se detubo un momento._

 _\- nos vemos hasta entonces amado mio - dijo ella con uma tierna sonrriza alzandole la mano en forma de despedida mientras desaparecia entre petalos de cerezo.._

 _\- No , no por favor , espera ¡Inoo! - Decia intentaba alcanzarla , pero ella habia desaparecido y lo unico que quedaba era el aroma de su cabello - no...- callo entre sus rodillas - ¡donde estasss ino! - Decia deseperado con sus lagrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos - por favor vuelve! Ino..._

 _-Inooooo!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _\- Gaara ! ¡Gaara! Hey que tienes! - Decia el rubia intentando despertar al pelirrojo_

 _\- Inooo! - Grito el pelirrojo mientras despertaba_

 _-¿Que pasa Gaara? !_

 _\- Na..Naruto I..Ino¿ ha havido noticias!?_

 _\- No aun no ¿porque? Dattebayo_

 _El pelirrojo solo bajo la mirada ¿que significaba aquel sueño que habia tenido? - Naruto el equipo de Kankuro aun no ha regresado?_

 _\- No aun..._

 _-Kazekage sama aqui el capitan de espia reportandose!_

 _\- ¿Que nos tienes?_

 _\- No hay ningun rastro de la señorita Ino ni de los secuestradores , hemos buscados en todo el territorio del pais del viento y no hemos obtenido nada parece ser que ya han crusado las fronteras_

 _\- ¿Que estas diciendo? Como es posible que tan rapido allan abandonado el pais del viento Dattebayo!_

 _\- Siento decirle pero ese es..._

 _\- ya veo...en ese caso..- el pelirrojo se levanto del sillon y apollo sus manos en el escritorio - ire yo mismo..- dijo con una mirada demaciado seria_

 _\- pero mi señor Kazekage.._

 _\- Ire de inmediato por mis armas ninjas, habizale a todos que saldre de inmediato, y no se molesten en seguirme es preferible que se queden aqui para la,proteccion de la por favor trae a Hinata y Lady Tsunade su Byakugan y sus jutsus medicos serian de gran ayuda de pues de esto te reunes con migo - decia el pelirrojo ya dirigiendose a la puerta_

-Si Gaara sama a la orden - decia el ninja mientras se retiraba

\- ¿Olvidas que Hinata esta embarazada? Seria muy peligrosos Dattebayo!

\- En ese caso Podria ser Kiva su gran sentido del olfato tambien cuenta..

\- bueno eso podria funcionar esta bien ¿donde nos...

\- En las puertas de salida de Suna en 30 minutos..- dijo el pelirrojo mientras desaparecia en granos de arena

\- **Gaara..ciertamente nunca te habia visto de esta manera , parece que despues de todo..si estas enamorado**- pensaba Naruto sonrriendo ampliamente.

Gaara llego los mas rapido a su habiatacion su casa estaba vacia devido a que lady tsunade estaban en el hospital asi que se quito la tunica de Kazekage , y vistio su tipico dobby Rojo (La ropa que uso en The last) saco su porta armas, donde alisto alrrdedor de 5 kunais, una docena de mini shuriken, dos bombas de Humo y unos tres papel bomba , se las puso en la parte derecha de su rodilla y luego cogio su mini calabaza. - Parece que al fin estoy listo ** Ya boy Ino...Esperame por favor** - dio dos pasos hacia la puerta pero...

\- ¿Quien esta ahi?! - Dijo mientras lanzaba un Kunai por la parte de arriba de la ventana - muestrate se que estas ahi , no tiene caso que te escondas...- de pronto la silueta de alguien salio lentamente de arriba - ¿que!? Tu..

\- Jajaja! Asi que el Kazekage me nesesita ¿oiste Akamaru? Es el momento de brillar! Jaja! -

-GAU!

\- Por favor chicos dejen de hablar y apresurence Gaara me matara si nos estamos a tiempo Dattebayo

\- Naruto tiene razon es mejor apresurarnos falta poco para que se cumplan los 30 minutos que dijo Gaara - Decia Shizune que habia sido mandada en vez de lady Tsunade

\- Y a propocito por que Shino viene con nosotros a el no lo solitaron jaja- decia en modo burlon el Inuzuka

\- No me volvere a quedar de una mision como isieron la ultima vez cuando fueron con Sasuke y no me llevaron

\- Todabia sigues con eso jajaj!

Aa-Ahhh Baki no Jiichan! Ya estamos aqui dattebayo - decia el rubio mientras veia todo a su alrrededor - ¡ y Gaara! No me digas que ya se nos fuee dattebayo!

\- _De hecho Gaara aun no ha llegado.._

 _\- ¿Que dijiste dattebayo?_

 _\- ¿Como que no ha llegado pero si el es muy puntual? Que raro_

 _\- Ahiii , ire a dar vistaso - decia Naruto mientras se iv_ _a_

 _._

-Tu..

\- Si guapo ¿que? ¿Te solprende verme?

\- ¿Porque isiste eso? ¿¡Donde esta Ino!?

\- Tenias que mensionarla - dijo la chica de mala

\- ¿Dime donde esta ahora mismo?!

\- No tengo porque darte esa informacion debido a que ella ya esta ..- el pelirrojo hizo un movimiento rapido y con la fuerza de su mano la apreto en la pared sosteniendo su cuello

\- Si algo le pasa a ella te juro que..

-¡Que! ¿Me mataras? ¿Es eso? - El pelirrojomla miro fijamente - anda haslo que mas da donde mis hermanos se enteran que me tocaste un solo pelo acabaran con tu querida Ino!

\- ja! - Rio el pelirrojo

\- ¿Te ries? Entonces quieres decir que no te importa lo que lempase a tu Ino

\- ¿Quien algo sobre matarte? - La chica comenzo a preocuparce

\- Los trasquiladores tienen un cierto poder de sentir el chakra de su colegas asi que...

\- ¡Gaara que.. Wow ella es ..

\- Naruto , informa rapido que Yurika esta aqui , la enserraremos hasta entonces

\- Si enseguida - dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba

\- De igual forma nunca les dire donde se esconden mia hermanos!

\- Quieres apostar...

-¿Ehhhh?!

\- Aqui estamos Kazekage sama..

\- Lleven a esta chica a la sala de interrogatorios

\- Jajaja! No les dire nada va a ser en..

\- Preparen el fierro caliente

\- ¿Quuee?!

-a la orden Kazekage sama

\- No puedes hacer..

\- Mas vale que digas o terminaras con tu carne ardiendo y en el peor de los casos tu rostro destruido que prefieres¿ vivir con sicatrises tan orribles? O decirnos ¿tu elijes?

\- Prefiero que me maten?!

\- Escuchen la quiero con vida pero aun asi tambien preparen el aseite caliente ya!

\- Si señor - decian dos ninja mientras la cogian

\- No..no quitenme las manos de ensima imbesiles!

\- No crees que te estas exediendo en esto..

\- Naruto! Esto es nesesario para salvar a Ino , suspenderemos la partida hasta que ella confiece , que por su puesto no creo que tarde en hacerlo..- dijo Gaara mientras dejaba su habitacion dejando solo al rubio

.

\- Que pasa con Yurika porque no vuelve todabia ! - Decia Yako enfadado!

\- tranquilicese capitan de seguro tubo algo importante que hacer alla - decia Akuma

\- O de seguro Mi Gaara ya la mato - dijo Ino desde un cuarto donde la tenian amarrada

\- Que dijiste!?- se levanto Akuma con un latigo de cuero dispuesto a golpearla

\- si me tocas , te iras en contra del Kazekage infeliz

\- No me intereza ¿crees que le tengo miedo a ese tal Kazekage?!

\- pues deberias! ¿O esque no han escuchado hablar de Gaara del desierto?

\- ¿Que dices !? ¿Gaara del Desierto! - Dijo el hombre bajando el latigo - capitan Yurika nunca nos dijo que se trataba de ese degenerado!

\- Es una se atrevio a meternos con alguien como ese! - Dijo Shiyiko mientras golpeaba la mesa de madera de - lo mejor seria irnos de aqui capitan ese Gaara del desierto es muy peligroso y...

\- Haci es! Y no solo es el sino tambien se estan metiendo con Naruto Izumaki el heroe que salvo el mundo de akatsuki y Kaguya hacinque en otras palabras se esta metiendo con dos potencias!

\- Callate! - Dijo Yako mientras la bofeteaba nuevamente - a mi no me intereza si las 5 grandes Naciones me caen en sima , lo inusual es cumplir con mi deber y eso es matarte si habres la boca otra vez te exterminare!

La rubia comenzaba a tener miedo que lo mejor era quedarce callada..

-Akuma Shiyiko vallan afuera a ver si Yurika ya esta en camino , tambien tengan cuidado de no ser descubiertos!

\- si capitan!

El hombre se quedo observando a Ino, la veia de pies a cabeza , con una mirada que a ella la hacia sentir que se la comia ..

.

\- Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh! - Gritaba Yurika al sentir el caliente hacero tocar su blanca piel de su espalda y piernas

\- ahora vas a decirnos!

\- Jamas infelices! - Volvieron a poner el caliente fierro en sus piernas - ahhhhggggg! - Pero de pronto Gaara aprecio ya se detubieron

\- Señor! - Saludaron

\- ¿Como va? - La miro - ¿ya conseguimos algo?

\- No, Gaara sama ella no ha querido decir ni una palabra

\- Ya veo...en ese entonces traigan el aceite - la chica lo miro asustada - y desfigurenle la cara

\- Si señor..

\- ¿e..ehhh..? - La chica miraba como traian un recipiente jalaron una silla hacia ella donde depocitaron aquelllo y al abrirlo pudo ver aquel aseie que brincaba sobre la olla al perecer habia sido recien preparado

\- Mmmmm...mm- comenzo a temblar y a quejarce

El shinobi cpun poco con un cucharon mientra ella solo veia

\- Comiensen! - Dio la orden Gaara

\- No , no por favor - comenzo a rogar la chica

\- Alto!

\- Si señor !

\- Esta bien esta buen les dire pero por favor ya no mas

\- Comienza a hablar ¡ahora!

\- Si,, si mis hermanos tiene a Ino en una cueba que esta en las cascadas de arena ..- decia la chica ya con lagrimas en los ojos

\- Gaara sama ese lugar esta cerca de aqui!

\- Saldre de inmediato! Habizale a Naruto y a los demas me adelantare!

\- Si señor!

\- ** perdonemen Akuma, shikiko Yako** - pensaba mientras lloraba..

.

\- Que tanto me ves imbecil ?

\- Jajaja no pudeo dejar de notar que eres una chica muy linda

\- ¿Ehh?!

\- ¿contestame algo? - Ella solo lo miro - ya te entregaste a Sabaku ¿no es asi?

\- ¡como estupidese me esta disiendo!?

\- esque no puedo dejar de mirar tus curvas preciosa - de hacerco mas ella

\- No! Alejate de mi ..

El hombre llevo su manos hacia la bliza diminuta de la rubia donde saco una nabaja

\- eh..ehhhh- Ino comenzo a temblar ...

El hombre movio la mano y corto la bluza de la chica dejando ver una buena imagen de sus blancos y grandes senos

\- Ahhhh! No! Que ases viejo asqueroso!

\- Seras mia ahora jajajajja! - Dijo mientras la tiraba hacia atras y se ponia sobre ella

\- Nooooo! Dejame! Ahhhhh!

\- Akuma oiste eso?

\- ¿Quee?!

\- La rubia esta gritando

\- No se el capitan esta con ella dejemoslo

\- Asi que aqui estaban trio de imbesiles

\- ¿quue!?

\- Aku..Akuma mira alla

\- Que quee - el hombre dirigio su mirada y enseguida vio a Gaara que los miraba ferosmen desde su arena

\- No..No puede ser.. Es..

\- Donde esta la chica

\- Ahhh.. Ahhh la chica ..

\- Hablen ahora o los matos en este momento!

\- Bueno..bueno.. Ella- decia Shijiko mientras su cuerpo se le paralizaba por el miedo, el queria moverse pero su piernas lo traicionaban - bueno la chica esta...

\- Ahhhhh! - Salto akuma hacia Gaara con su gran espada

\- Akuma nooo!

El hombre disparo las espada con mucha fuerza hacia Gaara pero fue inutil la arena evito el impacto mientras otra parte salia y lo embolvia completamente - insensato ¿que no me oiste? Ataud de arena!

\- Shi..Shijiko ayudamee..!

Muy tarde para ti ...- el pelirrojo alzo su puño aun abierto - entierro de arena! - Serro el puño con mucha fuerza asi haciendo que el hombre dieras sus ultimos desgarradores gritos mientras moria palastado por aquella arena

\- Que fuer eso! - Se alarmos Yako y dejo un momento a Ino se dirigio un hacia afuera y vio a Gaara que ya habia terminado con umo de sus hermanos por la sangre que habia por todo el lugar - no..no puede ser..A..Aku..Akuma..

\- Gaa..Gaara..- susurraba la rubia con su bluza totalmente desgarrada y su pechos completamente descubiertos

\- Donde esta la chica!

\- Yo..yo..- shijiko con la rabia que tenia lo ataco , el pelirrojo no utilizo su arena y ta,bien se dirigio hacia el sacon cunai , paso por el abdomen del hombre mientras esquibaba el garfio

\- Agggg- el hombre bomito un poco de sangre

\- pregunto nuevamente ¿donde esta la chica?

\- ¡Gaaraaaaaa! Ayudame! - Grito Ino dese el interior de la cueva

El pelirrojo destroso la cueva con su arena , y se encontro a su mujer golpeada casi violada en las manis de aquel asqueroso vandido

\- Si te hacercas te juro que..

\- Como te atrevez a hacerle eso a ...MI MUJER! - El pelirrojo esta furios que su arena salio involuntaria mente mesclandose con la otra del desierto formando una enorme mano que plastaba todo a su lugar empeujando a Shijiko y Yako mientras el mismo tomaba a Ino en sus brazos y una vez que estana enterrados

\- Ataud gigantesco de Arena! - Aquel jutsu hizo temblar el piso

\- Gaara! - Decia Naruto llegando con Sizune kiva y Shino

\- Gaa..Gaara..- la rubia estaba asutada alver como au novio acabo cruelmente con esos dos hombres que no pudo mas y se desmallo

\- Ino...Ino ¿que pasa?! Por favor que te pasa! ...un medico rapido! - Decia desperado el pelirrojo

\- Tranquilo Kazekage sama yo estoy aqui - decia Sizune mientras la revisaba , tomo su mano y sintio algo raro que abrio los ojos por un momento

\- Que tiene!

\- Debemos llevarla al hospital rapidamente

\- Porque? ¿Que pasa? ¿Que vise?!

\- No estoy tan segura por eso debemos llevarla al hospital

\- Pero que es ?!

\- Espero mejor a los doctores se lo digan ahora es mejor qiemla llevemos rapidamente

\- Esta bien yo la llevare ..

.

Gaara y los memas ya se encontraban en el hospital , el estaba desesperado que no podia dejar de moverse de un lado a otro .

\- Jejeje Gaara tranquilizate ella va estar bien dattebayo

\- Si Gaara kun lo bueno esque no la lastimaron - decia hinata poniendo su mano en el hombro de Gaara

\- vamoa hombre oareces un perro escapado de la perrera tranqulizate quierer.- decia Kiva

\- Esque ustedes no entienden lo que...

El doctor habia salido - ¡¿como esta!? - Pregunto preocupado Gaara

\- Por fortuna ella esta es muy buen estado, lo unico que tenia eran algunos golpws devid a que intentaron abizar de ella sexualmemte , pero almparecer no lo lograron .. No hay de que preocuparce

El pelirrojo respiro aliviado - ves?! Te dije que estaria bien tu por gusto preocupandote Dattebayo!

\- Pero sin duda ahi algo ma..

\- ¿Ehhh?

-ahii abuelo doctor ahora que pasa , que no ve que a Gaara le quiere dar algo Dattebayo!

\- ¿Quenes doctor?! - Pregunto Gaara nervioso

\- Subjiero que dese hoy la chica temga un mejor cuidado en cuando a los alimentos devido que ...

Todos miraban curiosamente

\- La joven esta embarazada! ¡felicitaciones al futuro papa!

\- ¿que? - Dijo Gaara solprendido

\- Gaara felicidades! Dattebayo! Jajaja! - Decia naruto lo abrazaba y los demas igualmente

\- Una vez que ella despierte dejare que usted se lo informe personalmente Gaara sama y muchas felicidades con permiso

El pelirrojo bajo su cabeza y con lagrimas en su ojos - estas viendo esto padre , made..voi a ser papa..- decia mientras sonrreia al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Fin del cap 23 espero no aberlos aburrido muchos jejeje**

 **Bueno saludos!**

 **Y otra vez un saludo mi fiel lector**

 **Guest! Gracias saludos !**


	24. Chapter 24 El Hombre de mis sueños!

.

.

Hola hola disfruten de el ultimo gracias a todos los que me siguieron Zulema chan les agradece ㈴1

!Disfruten por favor!

.

* * *

Ahi estaba ella un poco devil pero sin embargo ya mejor de sus heridas y golpes que habia recibido, abria sus ojos delicadamente mientras las imagenes de donde estaba comenzaban a verce mas mejor , entonces lo vio. Hay estaba aquel hombre de cabellos rojos ,de mirada profunda , que ahora dormia a un lado de la cama mientras sostenia su mano derecha.

\- Gaara...- susurro ella

El pelirrojo al oirla levanto la cabeza y entonces se encontro con aquellos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban algo confundidos - Ino...- se hacerco un poco a su rostro - ¿estas bien? ..

\- Ehhh..si ya estoy bien señor - decia mientras intentaba sentarce

\- No... No te esfuerses tanto esta bien quedate recostada

\- Estoy bien kazekage sama no debe preocuparce tanto..- dijo ella mientras lo miraba algo confundida

El chico solo bajo un poco la mirada , ella solo lo miraba pero luego el tomo sus dos manos y las llevo hacia sus labios y dirigio aquella mirada la misma de la que se habia enamorado perdidamente a hacia la sulla - Ino...desde ahora yo te protegere...

\- Pero de que esta hablan yo pronto regresare a...

\- Estas esperando un bebe...- dijo el tiernamente dandole una pequeña risita

La rubia estaba en shock al oir lo que decia el pelirrojo que de pronto miles de emociones se le manisfestaban,tristesa pero al mismo tiempo felicidad

-Ino...- la llamo y lo volvio a mirar mientras tanto el la atrapaba en un calido abrazo mientras le susurraba - muchas gracias Ino...- aquello la hiso soltar unas cuantas lagrimas mientras correspondia al abrazo.

\- Aww no es adorable Dattebayo! - Decia el rubia acabando de espiarlos

\- Gaara kun ciertamente es un hombre muy dulce - dijo Hinata con su tipica expresion angelical que tenia

\- Ja! Aun no puedo creer que un tipo como Gaara tambien valla a ser padre, si yo sigo asi me quedare soltero para toda la voda debo a hacer algo hmp! - Dijo Kiva arrogante cruzado de brazos y girando su cabeza hacia un lado y akamaru solo le daba un quejido y los demas se reian

\- Kiva ese no es el momento para que salgas con tus tonterias ya para es patetico - dijo shino arreglandose sus gafas serio como siempre

\- Yo estoy muy feliz por Gaara kun - dijo Lee con una gran sonrriza

\- Si yo tambien - dijo Tenten

\- Gaaraa! - Se ollo la voz de un hombre que venia desde las escaleras

\- Ehh? - Todos miraron

\- Gaaraaa! - Decia Baki mientras corrian hacia donde estaban los demas jalando a Kankuro

\- Ahhh Kankuro Baki no jichan! Que hacen Dattebayo!?

\- Ga...- decian agotados al parecer si que habian corrido - ¿GAARA?!

\- Gaara esta adentro ¿que pasa?

\- Esta bien?! - Dijo baki cojiendo a Naruto de su camiza

\- Si..esta en la habitacion de Ino

\- ¡Gaara! - Grito Baki!

\- Que susede ¿porque tanto alboroto? - Decia el pelirrojo desde la entrada de la habitacion

\- Gaara!- se altero Baki y solto a Naruto dejandolo a como un idiota mientras rebizaba a Gaara - que bueno que estas bien ya no me vuelvas a dar ese susto pero como te atreviste a ir tu solo donde esos ninjas renegados ..

\- Baki ? Estas exagerando ...- dijo el pelirrojo ironicamente

\- Ahhh .. Si ..lo siento esque aun asi me preocupas - dijo avergonzado

\- Te dije que el reaccionaria de esta manera .. Hmp comprende que el no es un niño - se quejo

\- Pueden guardar silencio! Ino esta desacanzando! - Dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada de pocos amigos

\- ¿Ino? - se miraron los dos confundidos...

\- Si van a entrar ahpgan silencio - dijo Gaara entrando nuevamente

\- Crei que Gaara ya no tenia nada con esa "señorita" - dijo baki mientras se cruzaba

\- Ahora debe estar con ella a cada momento no jichan - dijo el rubio mientras ponia su mano en el hombro del hombre

\- Pero que estas disiendo muchacho esa chica...

\- Esa chica esta esperando un hijo de tu querido Gaara Dattebayo

\- ¿Ehhhhh!? - Dijo Kankuro muy solprendidamente ¿asustado? xD

\- ¿Queee!? - Miro a Naruto y este le afirmo con el movimiento de la cabeza despues miro a los demas y le hicieron lo mismo incluso los asistenes y enfermeras que pasaban por ahi le hacian la misma expresion

\- Entonces...- se dirigio a la habitacion asomo un poco su cabeza , la rubia lo miro y luego le sonrrio lo cual hiso que en el rostro de Baki se tornara feliz , el pelirrojo pudo darce cuenta que bajo la mirada y dio una risita

El castaño de la misma manera entro y miro directamente a Ino - pasa algo Kankuro san..- pregunto ella algo nerviosa

\- Kankuro que estas..- el castaño interrumpio al su hermano haciendo con su mano en señal que no dijera nada

\- Ino...- ella lo miro - estas esperando un bebe de mi hermano asi..que - los dos lo miraron - bienvenida a la familia - dijo dando la vuelta directo a la puerta ,la rubia le dio una tierna sonrriza , mientras Gaara se levanto y lo abrazo solprendiendolo - muchas...gracias hermano..- dijo el pelirrojo felizmente

\- No me des las gracias hermano...sin duda- volvio a mirar a Ino ...- mas vale que no vuelva a lastimar a Gaara , agalo por el bien de el cachorro que biene en camino hump - dicho esto desaparecio en modo ninja

\- Jijijiji no dejo que le dijiera que no se preocupe - dijo ella divertidamente

\- No te preocupes el es asi

\- Gaara? Nosotros tambien queremos visitar a la futura mama ! ¿podemos Dattebayo?!

\- Jejeje por su puesto Naruto

\- Ino san muchas felicidades - decian Hinata y tenten dandoles un abrazo

\- Aww! Muchas gracias chicas!

\- Ahora las dos seremos mamas ¡es emocionante! ❤❤❤❤

\- Si...ya quiero volver para decircelo a Sakura

\- Eso nodras hacerlo mi amor..- interrumpio el pelirrojo

\- ¿Que? - Pregunto ella..

\- Facil uste no podra salir de aqui yo la cuidare todo el tiempo hasta que llege el bebe

\- Pero..

\- Ino..Gaara tiene razon - dijo el rubio

\- Esque yo..

\- Ino , Gaara es el padre del niño es obio que quiere estar cerca de ti , yo hubiera hecho lo mismo dattebayo - la rubia miro a Gaara el cual se notaba suplicante con solo verlo a los ojos.

\- Jijijiji esta bien

\- Bueno nosotros volveremos a Konoha mañana temprano

\- por favor...pueden esperar dos dias mas deben estar cansados - dijo Gaara

\- Muchas gracias Gaara pero ya hemos tenido muchas vaciones , y ademas debo volver a ver como esta todo en konoha

\- Entiendo..

\- Disculpen - entro en doctor- kazekage sama , hokage sama y todos los amigos de la hoja , vengo a informar que la señorita ino ya puede abandonar el hospital ,,pero aun asi por el cuidado del bebe debe estar en reposo seguido , alimentarce bien , pero evitando cosas que puedan perjudicar al bebe, como el alcohol u otro tipo de sustancia dañina , cosas hacidas como picantes .

\- Entendido doctor muchas gracias - dijo Gaara dandole la tipica reverencia

Cierta chica de cabellos castaños corria por los pasillos del hospital , no sabia donde quedaba la habitacion de Ino , estaba a punto de pregunatr a una enfermera , pero que no necesitaba porque justo ahi venian ellos todos los amigos de konoha y su amado Gaara tomado de la mano de la rubia

\- Ino ten cuidado cuidado vas tropezar - decia Gaara a cada momento

\- Ya te dije que estes tranquilo estoy bien

\- Jajajaja Gaara eres aun mas preocupado que yo Dattebayo! - Se burlaba el rubio

\- Naruto justamente eso deverias hacer tu Hinata tambien esta embarazada ¿recuerdas? - Dijo de mala el Inuzaka

\- Tranquilo Kiva , ya lo se pero aun no es tiempo para queme preocupe tanto dattebayo

La castaña se hacerco mas a ellos , y para su mala suerte sus pjos se cruzaron con la mirada intimidante de la rubia - hump..Me..me alegra que se encuentre bien señorita Ino - le dijo ella nerviosa

\- debes estar conciente que me pudo haber pasado algo malo por culpa tuya ...¿cierto? - Dijo la rubia

La castaña bajo la cabeza - estoy conciente de eso...y estoy muy arrependida de haberlo hecho perdoneme por favor - dijo la castaña arrodillandose a punto de salirce en lagrimas, lo cual hiso sentir un poco culpable a Ino ... En realidad estaba arrepentida , se notaba y mucho , miro a Gaara y el le hiso una señal con su rostro y ella obedecio

\- Por favor matsuri no agas eso claro que te perdono - dijo Ino dandole una sonrriza

\- De verdad..? - Also la cabeza

\- Por su puesto ademas ...- le susurro en la oreja _"necesito alluda para cuidar al hijo o hija de Gaara cuadno nasca y como tu lo amas demaciado de seguro adoraras cuidar a su bebe haci podras estar mas tiempo cerca de el" ¿que dices?_

 _Ante aquellas palabras algo se removio dentro de la castaña, debia aceptar que habia perdido a Gaara para siempre , pero sin duda Inomle estaba dando una oportunidad de estar cerca de el haci que ¿porque no aprovecharla? , con toda seguridad se seco sus lagrimas y le dio una sonrriza a Ino - si claro que asepto estpy muy agradecida muchas gracias_

\- De que esta hablando ? - Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Te explicare mas tarde pero prometeme que vas a aceptar

\- Mmmmmm si es algo bieno no tengo porque negarme

\- Muchas gracias Gaara sama , señorita Ino

\- Jijiji Matsuri te llamare en cuanto el señor de su respuesta ¿esta bien?

\- Si , esperare y hasta luego

\- Mos veremos Matsuri fue un gusto saludarte dattebayo ..- saludo Naruto con una sonrriza

\- Si muchas gracias Naruto sama...

Volvieron a la casa , Tsunade y shizune felicitaron a Ino, pasaron una tarde increible tarde de amigos de chises totalmente agradable e incluso Matsuri y Baki estaban hasta Kankuro. Llego la noche todos se prepararon para descarzar devido a que en la mañana partirian de vuelta a Konoha.

despues que Naruto y los demas abandonaran Suna ,Gaara fue a su oficina donde informo que estaria ausente al trabajo de kazekage debido a la situacion de su bebe , que solo trabajaria dos a tres horas y por eso asepto que Matsuri cuidara de Ino mientras el y Kankuro estaban fuera

Yurika fue condenada a muchos años de carcel devido a que intento asesinar a la novia del kazekage , Kira,Sari y yukata de la misma manera fueron a disculparce con Ino, pero Gaara no les dejo facil y de castigo les prohivio hacercarce a ella y la casa durante un plazo de dos años.

El tiempo pasaba , el vientre de Ino crecia a cada momento, sus antojos eran notorios e incluso en ocaciones Gaara tenia que ir por ellos a las dos de la mañana.

Despues Gaara le pidio a Matsuri que se mudara a la casa para que se le hiciera mas facil el cuidado de su hijo y su esposa ya saben , en la preparacion de los alimentos y el aseo , tambien con los cambios de animo de ino habian probocado que ella creyera que estaba gorda y existia la posibilidad de que quisiera hacer diera y eso podria hacerle daño al bebe , Matsuri y Gaara le decian que estaba embarazada y no gorda , ademas devian comprenderla cuando se enojaba cuamdo estaba triste e incluso cuando estaba feliz.

Con el tiempo que Matsuri habia pasado al lado de Ino le habia cojido un gran cariño , ya no sentia aquel odio ni aquella embidia sen duda esos momentos habian desaparecido , ahpra solo le importana el bienestar de Ino y de seguro lo proximo seria la felicidad del bebe.

A los siete meces de embarazo a Ino le tocaba hacerce una rebicion , pero estaba ocupada hablando por telefono con Hinata

\- Señorita Ino Gaara sama ya ha regresado debemos ir de inmediato al hospital hoy es su revicion

\- Si , enseguida voy .

\- Ino llegaremos tarde - decia Gaara mientras vajaba de las escaleras

\- ¿sabian que hinata acaba de dar a luz? y parece que es un hermoso niño jiji

\- De seguro se parece mucho a Naruto espero ir pronto para conocerlo

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa pero se esta haciendo tarde para la cita

\- Es cierto ino vamos ...

Se dirigieron al hospital , parece que el bebe estaba bien, que el doctor felicito a Gaara y a matsuri por el bien cuidado de Ino.

\- Kazekage sama ya sabemos con seguridad el sexo del bebe

\- Enserio y...y ¿que es?..- dijo emocionado Gaara

\- Es un niño ya no hay duda felicidades

\- Si , me siento muy feliz

\- Jijiji este hermoso bebe vendra en dos meces mas - decia Ino tocando su vientre

\- Que lindo!.. Gaara sama de seguro sera identico a usted - le dijo Matsuri

Volvieron a casa y enseguida informaron a Temari y a la señora Yamanaka que el bebe naceria en dos meces, lo cual temari solprendio con la noticia que ella tambien estaba embarazada ya de dos meces , Gaara estaba feliz devido a que no solo seria padre sino tambien un tio , se felicitaron y ella informo y dijo que estarian alla una semana antes , ella , su esposo Shikamaru que parecia como un tio de igualmente Choji y la señora yamana y de seguro Naruto tambien iria.

El tiempo pasaba, ino seguia bien con su embarazo , Gaara salia y ella se quedaba con Matsuri y hacian cualquier cosa, comberzaban hacian la comida juntas claro que matsuri no permitia que ella se esforzara tanto , e incluso le alludaba a bañarce y por las noches ella compartia momentos con Gaara , ino y kankuro.

Ino no habia sabidp nada de Sakura y estaba preocupada que llamaba a cada momento a Konoha pero no le daban informacion de ella ni siquiera su madre ni hasta el mismo Naruto

\- Sakura...a donde te has metido - susurraba

\- Ino sama ¿le pasa algo? - Pregunto matsuri preocupada

\- bueno , ya mismo se cumplen los 8 meces y sigo sin saber nada de mi mejor amiga estoy preocupada, y ¿Sasuke le hiso algo malo?

\- No creo que Uchiha se atreva a lastimarla , cuando lo vi parecia estar totalmemte enamorado haci que por eso no lo creo - decia Gaara entrando ala sala

\- Tu como siempre generoso con todo el mundo eres muy bueno cariño - decia Ino mientras matsuri daba timidas risitas

\- Deverias no preocuparte mucho le puede hacer daño al bebe , matsuri es hora de irme ya sabes cuida de ella mientras regreso

\- No se preocupe

Gaara antes de irse le daba un tierno beso en el vientre de su esposa era muy tierno y por su puesto matsuri no se quedaba atras que aprobechaba y resibia un beso de Gaara en la frnete bueno de ves en cuando

Habian pasado un mes con 2 semanas y la,preocupacion del futuro padre aumentaba tambien que cuando estaba con ella no la dejaba levantar porque todo le parecia que la iva a lastimar

\- Gaara nesesito ir a beber algo

\- llamare a matsuri para que te lo traiga

\- Ella salio en busca de ingredientes faltantes para la cena de esta noche

\- Entonces esperaremos hasta que vuelva

\- Y porque no vas tu ?

\- No puedo separarme de ti , no valla hacer que algo malo te pase mientras voy

\- Gaara yo...

\- Las escaleras son malas ¿que tal si tropiesas? ! O que tal si al momento de entrar en la cosina algo te caiga en sima o ...

\- Gaara! Estas exagerando! Estoy embaraza no enferma descapasitada!

\- bueno yo.. Solo decia

-Señores recibi una llamada de temari sama y parece que mañana estaran aqui

\- Que?! - Dijo Ino solprendida

\- Es cierto mañana ya solo faltaran dos semanas para el parto de ino

\- Valla el tiempo si que pasa rapido

\- La cena estara enseguida

\- Te alludo a servir

\- De ninguna manera Ino te puede pasar algo..

\- Gaara que acabamos de de hablar ! xD

Temari habia llegado y el equipo InoShikaCho se abrazo, mientras felicitababan a los futuros padres igualmente Gaara e Ino felicitaron a temari que ya habia cumplido 3 meces de embarazo , kankuro se tiro en los brazos de su hermana la habia extrañado demaciado al igual Gaara.

\- Querida tu padre estaria muy feliz - decia la señora Yamanaka mientras abrazaba a su hermosa hija

\- Si , estaria emocionado , ya que soñaba en tener un nieto..- dijo la rubia un poco triste

\- Disculpe señora , no valla a hacer llorar a Ino piede hacerle daño al bebe

\- Aww! :3 mi joven y guapo yerno gracias me ha hecho la abuela muy feliz - decia mientras lo abrazaba

\- Naruto y Sakura vendran en tres dia hci estaras ms tranquila Ino.- decia Temari

\- Sakura!? Ya estaba preocupada no habia sabido de ella ¿como esta?

\- Muy contenta por tu noticia es mas te tiene una solpresa

\- Y que es ?

\- Jejeje ya te enteraras cuado vuelva

Los dias en familia ean inolvidables .los hermanos de la arena volvieron a sus viejos tiempos en esos escasos 5 dias de reunidos.

Gaara ya estaba mas tranquilo con su hermana a cargo de Ino haci que trabajaba sus horas completas en la oficina , he incluso cuando a se le ocurria salir mandaba ambus para que la cuidaran en realidad era muy preocupado

cierto Dia la rubia se habia despertado temprano al parecer Gaara ya se habia ido al trabajo y los demas aun dormian, ya habian pasado tres dias pero Sakura y Naruto no habian llegado , se le ocurrio preparar el desayuno vio el reloj y no era temprano ya eran las 8 Am . Asi que se asomo un rato en la ventana para tomar aire fresco , pero de pronto un dolor aparecio ennsu vientre

\- Ahhh! - Gimio la rubia - ¿que te pasa bebe.?..ahhh..- intento caminar hasta un sillon para esperar que le pasara el dolor pero no dio resultado , es mas se fue haciendo mas fuerte

\- Aghhh , ahhh- Ino estaba experimentando un dollr que jamas habia sentido antes que su quejidos se fueron haciendo cada vez mas sonoros ,,que por suerte Kankuro ya habia despertado

\- Ahhhgg kan...kankuro a..alludame!

\- Ino! - Bajo rapidamente el castaño - ¿que .paso ? ¿Te isiste daño!?

\- No, no nada de eso , solo que parece que el bebe ya viene ahhh...

\- El bebe ya viene! No que era mañana!?

\- Y yo que se! ...rapido ayudame! - le dio un golpe en la cabeza

\- Si si ya voy! Que agresiva!

\- Kankuro que pasa!?

\- Choji! Apura ve a despertar a temari para que le diga a Gaara que el bebe ya viene!- le grito kankuro

\- Quee!?

\- apurale hombre yaaa!

\- Si si enseguida!

Gaara se encontraba en su oficina maldiciendo los muchos documentos que tenia que rebizar y para rematar tenia otro monton en el correo electronico. - Ahhh- se mano para empezar pero la puerta se abrio de golpe!

\- Kazekage sama! Tiene una emergencia!

\- Que no vez que estoy ocupado ve a resolverlo tu solo - al parecer estaba de mal humor

\- Esque lo que pasa Gaara sama

\- Que no me oiste!

\- La señorira Ino va a dar a luz a su hijo!

\- ¿que dijiste!

El pelirrojo se dirihio rapidamente al hospital , no le importaba en ese momento nada ,,quien se interponiera en su camino lo empujaria necesitaba llegar lo antes posible con Ino. Subio las escaleras rapidamente y encontro a la madre de su hijo en una camilla a punto de entrar a la sala de partos y parece que el que la iva a tratar era...UN HOMBRE!

\- Un momento quien..

\- Gaara tranquilo Sakura no llegado asi que devemos dejarcelo al doctor - decia Kankuro sujetandolo

\- Estas loco si cres que yo voi a permitir que ese tipo toque a mi mujer ! - Decia soltandose de su hermano

\- Gaara por favor - le decia temari

\- Yo no voi. Permitir que...agggg- sucuerpo se habia entumecido estaba inmovil y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era el jutus de zombra paralizante - Shikamaru que estas haciendo!

\- Escucha Gaara se que es una verdadera molestia y mas un fastidio pero debes calmarte

\- Como me dices eso...

De pronto una mano se puso en el hombro de Gaara - debes esar tranquilo ahora Gaara - esa vos el la reconocia que also su mirada y se encontro con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda y quel cabello que le hacian recordar a los arboles de cerezo.

\- Lamentamos la demora Dattebayo..

\- Naruto...Sakura - dijeron todos

\- No se preocupen amigos ya estamos aqui , use el jutsu del trueno volador de mi padre para llegar mas rapido dattebayo!

\- Si , ahora yo atendere a ino - dijo sakura poniendose guantes

\- Si por favor! - Dijo Gaara

\- Naruto puedes encargarte de ella...

\- Claro Sakura chan ..

\- Esa...- decia Gaara solprendido al ver a cierta hermosa cosita

\- si jejeje

Sakura entro a la habitacion , y todo ese tiempo que estaba pasando volvian loco al pelirrojo , se movia de un lado a otro

\- Gaara por favor tranquilizate dattebayo

\- Esque tu no entiendes lo que...

Un grito sonoro de la rubia hiso deseperar al pelirrojo que ya no podia esperar tenia que entrar a ver que estaba pasando y nadie lo iva a detener m pero de pronto.

 _\- eso Ino un poco mas ya ... Ya... - El llanto del bebe inundo el lugar dejando a Gara en shock_

\- ves? Ya ha pasado , no tenias que preocuparte dattebayo!

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio mostrando a la encantadora kunohichi medica de los cabellos rosados

\- Fecitaciones Gaara, es un bebe hermoso , se parece mucho a ti y como buen padre es mejor que entres

\- Jejeje vamos Gaara ve jeje - le dijo el rubio

\- Si hermanito ve a ver a tu bebe - decia temari mientras lo empujaba , una vez el pelirrojo abrio los ojos ya estaba dentro de la habitacion y ahi la vio a ella.

\- Cariño..? Ven hacercate mira nuestro bebe se parece mucho a ti

Gaara se acerco lentamente , estaba a punto de ver a su primogenito , era totamemte una ternura. Se pareceia mucho a el , su rostro era identico a el , mas se podia decir por sus ojos que habia eredado de su padre , lo unico que habia eredado de su madre era aquel hermoso cabello rubio .

\- No es hermoso? - Pregunto Ino mientras lo miraba

\- Lo es...- susurro Gaara mientras tocaba la diminuta carita de su hijo con el dedo indice de su mano derecha

\- Ya tienes un nombre? - Dijo ella tiernamente

\- Que tal Yashamaru..a igual que mi tio siempre me gusto ese nombre

\- Gaara!..no voi a permitir que nuestro hijo lleve el nombre de aquel hombre que te hiso sufrir

\- no fue , su culpa fue directo de las ordenes de mi padre

\- Aun asi no quiero

\- Ino tiene razon Gaara mejor ponle un nombre mas moderno Dattebayo!

\- Naruto? Donde esta sakura?

\- Aqui estoy Ino..- dijo sakura entrando cargando con ella a un bebe

\- Sakura...tu..nomme digas que esa criaturita es..- Ino estaba solprendida

\- Si , es mi hija su nombre es Sarada ..

\- Es igualita a Sasuke , sera una mujer muy linda cuando cresca

\- Si y tu hijo se parece mucho a Gaara , sus ojos y tu cabello si que le lucen

\- Jijiji gracias ...¿me alludas con un nombre?

\- Que les parece Jen dattebayo?

\- ¿Que? - Dijo Gaara

\- Jen...de la arena. , Jen Sabaku no ¡Me gusta! Muchas gracias Naruto oiste eso bebe el tio Naruto te puso jen¿te gusta? Ahhyy claro que si.

\- En ese entonces Sarada mira el es tu nuevo amigo saludalo jijiji- reia sakura

\- Puedo entrar tengo ganas de ver a mi sobrino - dijo Temari acompañada de Kankuro y Baki

\- Adelante - dijo el pelirrojo con una notable sonrriza

\- Awww! Que lindo se parece mucho a ti Gaara

\- Eso es cierto , sus ojos son igualitos a los tuyos hermanito - decia Kankuro sosteniendolo mientras Baki tocaba delicadamente el rostro del, pequeño

\- Es una ternura completa , igual a ti de pequeño Gaara - decia Baki haciendo sonrrojar al pelirrojo

\- Se que es un fastidio que los interrumpa pero el doctor acaba de decirme que Ino ya puedes volcer a casa

\- Ow! Ino felicidades y a ti tambien Gaara , gracias por nuestro sobrinito - decia Choji

\- Esta bien señorita Ino- decia la castaña entrando de golpe enmla habitacion , entonces pudo ver al bebe - aww! ❤❤❤㈏1㈏1㈎9㈴5㈴5 es hermosisimo se parece mucho a Gaara sama!

\- muchas gracias Matsuri, y bueno chicos volvamos a casa celebremos por el nacimiento de mi hijo.

\- Yo te apollo dattebayo y que tal si le cantamos nuestra cansion eh eh?

\- Osanai koro tada te nowo basu dake dee! - Canto Gaara

\- Tsukame so dayaho shisora mooo jejeje - dijo Naruto

Despues de esos paso un dia y Naruto y los demas tenian que regresar , los hermanos de la arena se despidieron , y sin duda Gaara y su familia estarian en konoha para el nacimiento de Shikadai , igualmente el pelirrojo queria conocer al hijo de su mejor amigo el cual nos referimos a Uzumaki Boruto (Bolt) .

\- Hasta luego , nos veremos despues Dattebayo.- decia el rubia mientras se daba las manos con el pelirrojo

\- hasta pronto Ino cuida mucho de Jen

\- No te preocupes claro que lo are

\- Gaara hasnos el favor de cuidar mucho a Ino - dijo la señora Yamanaka

\- No se **preocupe** lo are con mi vida

\- Ino...cuidate mucho - dijo Choji un poco triste pero la rubia deposito un tierno beso de despedidad en la frente de su amigo

\- hasta luego hermanitos portesen bien mientras no estoy - decia temari mientras abrazaba a sus dos hermanos, lo cual respondieron con un "no te preocupes" . Y asi desaparecieron entre arena desertica

Poco tiempo despues Ino vivia felizmente en la compañia de su amado bebe y su amado Gaara, y es mas disfrutaba la compañia de Matsuri igualmente la de Kankuro , que ahora pasaba mas tiempo en casa para estar cerca de Jen . Hasta que una noche

\- Mi amor eres tan lindo - decia Ino a su bebe

\- Estoy en casa - decia el pelirrojo apareciendo en la entrada de su habitacion

\- Aww mira bebe papa llego

\- Como esta mi campeon y mi pricesa - decia Gaara acercandose a su familia

\- Mmmmm estamos felices porque papa llego jijiji

Gaara beso a su bella mujer unos momentos - te amo

\- Y yo a ti - decia dulcemente

\- Ino ...

\- ¿Si?

\- Muchas gracias

\- ¿Porque me dices esto ?

\- Gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida y tambien ...-,el pelirrojo la miro tiernamemte - y por haberme dado una familia ...te amo

\- Gaara...- lo miro apunto de los ojso a punto de derramar lagrimas

\- Te amo...y quiero que seas mi esposa ..- decia mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita donde estaba un anillo de oro que parecia que el mismo lo habia hecho , era bellizimo , se moraron a los ojos y entonces ella penso en como ¿no podria? , despues de todo el era el hombre que la hiso sentir el verdadero , el que la combirtio en una mujer, el que le demostro que la maba de muchas formas , y sin duda era el padre de su hermoso hijo , totalmente epera el hombre con el que habia soñado toda su vida asi que.

\- Claro que me caso con tigo te amo..- dijo ella mientras extendia su mano

El pelirrojo sonrrio y coloco el anillo , - me haces muy feliz ..gracias mi amor ..

\- Todo es gracias a ti eres EL HOMBRE DE MI SUEÑOS - dijo mientras comenzaban un apasionado beso ..que de seguro se combertiria en algo mas .

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos este es el final , agradesco a todos los que me siguieron , y a mi fiel lector\a Guest muchas gracias!**

 **Y si lei su memsaje para navidad temgo,pensado otra historia me imagino que quieren ver en accion a Jen Sabaku ❤❤㈎7㈎7 ¡hasta pronto Saludos!**

 **Reviews porfa me gustaria saber su opinion!**


End file.
